Winx Club Stella & Brandon: Five Years
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: It's been five years, and Brandon never got to see Stella. He lost her after the birth of their child; Samson. But there's someone after Stella. Who is it? A hint of Bloom and Sky in this story! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: Five Years**

**Summary: ******It's been five years, and Brandon never got to see Stella. He lost her after the birth of their child; Samson. When he finally gets to see her, he was surprised. ****

****Disclaimer: This story is kind of similar to "Hurt" by Joy-lovely. But it's different. I don't own Winx Club, or any of the characters in the story. I only own Samson, and some of my OCs. in the story. ****

****Chapter 1: Flashback****

****Brandon's P.O.V****

Today is my son, Samson's birthday. He had school today, and it was only Thursday. I was still wondering about what happened to Stella. I never got to see her anymore. Right now, I was outside, and I was waiting for my son Samson to come outside. He prefers to call him Sam, and I was okay with that. I liked his name. It end with my name "on," and it started with Stella's first letter her name.

The bell is going to ring any second. I was just sitting near the tree, near the classroom. Sam was in a beautiful school, and they wore nice uniforms. My son didn't actually care about any policies in the school. Finally, the bell rang, I stood up, and this young mother, winked at me. She wasn't beautiful as Stella.

All of the doors opened, and kids went out. I was waiting for Sam to get out. The students from his classroom all went out. Finally, his teacher, went out. She was beautiful...she reminded me as Stella. But she looked different. She had short blonde hair, and glasses.

"Hello, is Samson you're son?" she asked. I nodded, and I walked up to my son. He hugged my legs, and the teacher and I laughed. "Well, you're son Samson is doing pretty great in the class. He keeps on volunteering in every activity. And you know, he could be Student of the month!"

I was surprised. My son? Being the student of the month. I would be so happy that my own Sam could be the student of the month.

"Really? You think my child of mine...can be the student of the month? I'll be so proud! Is there anything else to make him the student of the month?" I asked. The teacher nodded, and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, there is one more thing you could Mr. Eraklyon," she said. I raised my eyebrow, and she laughed. "Samson just needs to participate more, pass the tests and quizzes, and pay attention to the lessons." I nodded.

"Thank you so much...Ms. S," I said.

"You're welcome Mr. Eraklyon. Happy Birthday Samson," she said. I smiled. She nodded, and went back inside the class. I grabbed Samson's hand, and we walked back inside the car. Samson sat back in the back, and he was in his car seat.

Whenever I look at his eyes, it reminded me of Stella's eyes. He had golden hazel eyes, just like her mother. How I missed Stella so much...but it's his birthday. I need to tell him the reason why he doesn't have a mother.

"Daddy," he said. I looked in the mirror.

"Yes Samson?" I asked.

"How come I don't have a mommy? It's my 5th birthday, and I never knew what my mother looks like. Do you know who she is and where she is? Do I even have one?" he asked. When it was a red light, I stopped the car. He finally asked.

"Sam...I'll tell you when we go back home okay? And I also have to work...I've quit my old job, and got me a new one. It'll make us both happier," I replied. Sam nodded, and he fell asleep.

When we reached home, we went up the stairs. We lived in a apartment. I have to tell him everything...what I used to be, what Stella is, and about my old friends.

"Okay dady! We're home!" Samson said. I opened the door, and burst inside the home. I laughed, and Samson dropped his bag, and removed his shoes. He nicely placed it on the side. "Can you tell me now?"

"Okay Sam. Just let me get dressed, and I'll tell you in the living room okay?" I asked. Sam nodded, and he went to his room, and dressed. We had two rooms. An extra one, and I shared my room with Sam. I didn't want him to sleep by himself.

After several minutes, my shirt was off, and Sam didn't even care about it. He was lying on the bed, I went on the bed, and both of us started jumping. I also forgot about the—cake!

"Okay, I have to hurry up saying it! I forgot about something," I said. Sam nodded, and he was sitting on the bed, getting ready to hear what I was about to say. "Okay Samson it all started..."

**Flashback**

_Stella was in the hospital, and she was about to give birth. Brandon was waiting outside, and he was worried about Stella. Luckily, Sky kept him company. Brandon and Sky heard yelling and shouting, and he got up. He burst inside, and saw Stella holding a baby. _

_ Brandon gasped, and he kissed Stella, and hugged the baby. It was a boy. Brandon was happy, and he had tears from his eyes. He kissed the baby's forehead. _

_ "Stella," Brandon whispered. Stella blinked. "Can I—I name him?" Stella nodded, and she giggled. "I'll name you...Samson! The first letter of you're mother, and the ending of my name." The baby giggled, and holds Brandon's finger._

_ After they had their moments, a bunch of people with cameras came inside. A bunch of people blocked Brandon away from Stella, and he was separated from her. Soon, someone pushed Brandon out of the room, and he fainted. Brandon was down. _

**End of Flashback**

"So...my mommy was gone? You never saw her?" Samson asked. Brandon signed, and he was going to answer Samson's question.

"Well Samson. I never found out where she went. When I opened my eyes, she was gone. I didn't know where she was. I was in the a room, and Stella wasn't there. Someone took her away. I was angry, and I never get to see her. My friend didn't even knew where she was," I replied. Samson cried, and tears we're in his face. I wiped them away.

"I do have a mommy, but I never get to saw her...those people are meanies! Who are they?" Samson shouted. I told him to calm down, and he did.

"They we're people with cameras. They we're trying to be noisy and bother us," I replied. Samson hugged me.

"I think...I think I'm going to be sick...Can I sleep now?" Samson asked. I nodded, and placed him on the bed. I forgot about the cake, so I went outside, and locked the door. I went inside my car, and drove to the bakery.

_And I never saw her again..._

****Oops...I think that was a cliff hanger! Please review and I will update :D****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Was that you?**

**Thank you for reading everyone, and please tell some of your Stella friends about this story~~ I would really like some reviews you know? No reviews, no updating! Sorry, I'm acting harsh here right now. Anyways, here is the story! It might be short~~ But eh, it's just a story. **

**Brandon's P.O.V**

As soon as I got out of my car, I went inside the bakery. It was a quiet place—for good sake. I went inside, and I saw a short old man, carrying piles of bread, he said a tired hi at me, and left. I waved back at him. I was looking around for cakes. I didn't actually _order _one, I just forgot about buying a cake. Anyways, I saw a delicious chocolate cake, with strawberries on top. I asked for assistance, and someone came and helped me. I heard someone opening the door, and I heard heel steps. I ignored, and focused back on the cake. Suddenly, a little girl was screaming.

"Daddy daddy!" The girl shouted. She hugged my leg, and the heel sound came louder. I looked at the girl, and petted her head. Suddenly, a lady with shades, wearing a big black jacket, and long boots, came by near me. She looks pretty fashionable.

"Sorry for my little girl doing this on your leg Mister. My daughter is also doing this," the lady said. I nodded, and focused back on the cake. "Come on Bella. This isn't your daddy." The girl lets go of my leg, and went on the other side of the bakery. Bella? Stella wanted to name her daughter that...but that wasn't Stella.

"But he looks like daddy! The same way you described him! I know it's him Mommy!" She shouted. I let out a small giggle, and I was waiting for the lady to add the decoration on the cake. I was just looking at the mom and the little girl talking to themselves.

"I know, but that isn't him okay? Now, it's your birthday today. Which cake you want? And we'll get you ice cream. And this man here is getting our attention. So shh okay?" The mother said. I laughed, and the mother saw me. _Bella_, her daughter was now looking at the mirror for cakes. "Sorry for my daughter acting loud. So, who's the cake for?"

"My son," I replied slowly. She nodded, and looked at the cake. The light behind the glass reflected her big black shades. She was feeling sad. "It's his birthday today."

"Just like my daughter," she slowly said. I nodded. I felt sorry for her somehow. Bella didn't had a father, and I guessed the mother lost her husband...just like what happened to us. But that isn't Stella. If it was Stella, she wouldn't have another child. I took out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Brandon," I said. She gasped, and took a step back. She blinked slowly. She went to her child, and got a random cake.

"Excuse me, can we have that cake? Quick and pronto?" She asked. The lady nodded, and took out the cake and went to the register. What happened to that lady? Is she scared of me? I saw them leaving, and the completely disappeared. What happened to her?

"Can I help you?" The lady asked who just served Bella and her mother.

"Someone already helped me," I said. The lady nodded, and walked away. Now, who was that? The lady with the cake came, and I paid for it. I went outside of the bakery, and went back home. As I opened the door, I saw Sam's friends, is that them?

"Brandon! Long time no see!" He said. I was surprised. Sky and Bloom are here! Even the other part of the Winx and the Specialists! But where's Stella? Don't they hang out with her? Is this the reason I saw Stella? Wait, was that even Stella?

"Hey Sky. It's been a long time since I saw you. Was...was Stella with you guys?" I asked. They shook their heads. I guess they didn't even saw Stella when they came her. I hugged Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu. Woah, Timmy got some abs since years.

"Stella? No. She vanished. We haven't seen her since we lost her. I wonder where she is now," Layla replied. I was right before...Stella is gone and will be gone forever. But who was that person I saw at the bakery?

"Daddy daddy! Are these your best friends when you used to be young?" Sam asked. I picked him up, and hugged him. "They brought me gifts! I mean look! Uncle Riven gave me a sharp thing!" Sam shouted. I looked at Riven. Why did he gave him a blade?

"No! You took it away from me...but I got you a better one," Riven said. Sam and Riven went to Riven's bag. I guess Riven is making another friend now. I was still sad about Stella. Nothing can make me happy since I lost Stella.

"It's okay Brandon. You'll see her soon," Flora said while putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

**Unknown Person's P.O.V**

Is that him? He—has a kid? Who's the mother? Did he even notice it was me? I need...to tell Bloom about this! But she's at Sparks. It's my fault for coming at Earth. I wonder...what does his son looks like. My daughter, Aurora Bella _Solaria _will not know one thing about this! I am going to find someone to take good care of her! I got out my phone, and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?" The person I dialed said.

"Hey Andy, can you do me a favor?" I said. "

**Dun dun dun! Well, I wonder what's Stella gonna ask Andy. Review please, and check out my other story called "The Solarian Princess." It's an amazing story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: United**

**Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing everybody! Especially mossdawn, Anonymous, and ShiningSunRay Now, I just wanted to say that there are some questions being asked. I'll be answering them here, and at the end, there's going to be a short Author's Note. I hope you will read it. And, I will respond to someone's review. **

**_Anonymous __— Did Stella tell Aurora about Brandon?_**

**No, she only told him what he looks like.**

**_ShiningSunRay **_—_**_**Later on, Stella and Brandon will be together hopefully. I'll tell you why Stella acted weird when she saw Brandon. And yes, Sam is Stella's son because she gave birth to him. And I won't tell yet about the relationship about Brandon and Aurora. Okay, here is the story now.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>**

I was on the phone with Andy, and we're like best friends. He didn't actually talked to Bloom in a long time since she was busy and all with Sky. She told me that they have their own child now. I don't know the name just yet, but it doesn't matter.

"Sure...what do you need help with Stella?" Andy asked through the phone. I heard Aurora groaning in her car-seat. I was getting ready to drive the car, but there was some other rules. Don't talk to someone on the phone while you are driving.

"I need help with you to take care of Bella. You know how she acts kind of annoying right? I'm going buy your house in a minute or so, and drop Aurora there okay? Well, I'll talk to you later soon. Bye Andy," I said. He replied back, and I hanged up. I turned around to see my beautiful Angel, Aurora. She looked looked like her father. She had the tan, and hair. The only thing she has from me are those golden hazel eyes, and the personality.

"I wanna go shopping! Are we visiting Andy? It's my birthday!" She shouted. I used to talk like that. I sometimes talk about random things when I was young, but look at me now. At work, I wear those lady uniforms, and those dorky glasses. I wasn't the girl I was used to be back then. I started getting ready to drive the car.

"Yes, we'll go shopping together. And I'm driving you to his house. And yes I know darling. We bought you a cake just for you," I replied. She smiled, and started to be silent. Right now, I was driving, and hopefully Aurora won't know anything about Brandon.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

So, here I am, having a birthday party of my son, with my best friends since college. The girls looked happy with their husbands, but now, I was just no one. I am a father, but I don't have a wife. How will I be happy without the love of my life? I noticed Sky looking at me, and he came up. I turned around to see him.

"Brandon—are you still worried about Stella? I've got some advice for you," he said. I nodded, and we started walking into the kitchen. Luckily, Sam didn't see us going away. He was too busy playing with his new best friend; Riven. As we walked inside, I started to make the move.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you're still worried about Stella, I prefer to not tell Sam about it. He's going to start wonder about his mother, and not focus on anything we are going to tell him. And that'll make him opened mind. And if that happens to him, something will be bad. For example, if he's walking on a street something, and he just stops and forgets what he's doing, he could probably get hit. So, I prefer you not to tell him anything. That's only my suggestion," Sky replied.

Like, whoa. Sky did changed between five years. I never heard him say something like that. I guessed he changed. If Stella saw this, she would be surprised just like me. Anyways, I started to talk to him. I'll tell him my complete opinion about what he just said.

"Well, I told him about me losing Stella. He didn't quite listen to me, so that's good. And yeah, I guess he won't be open minded," I replied. Sky smiled, and gave me a high five. I was okay now—but what about Stella? I need to find her on where ever she is. As we went out, I saw everyone playing limbo. I laughed.

"Hi Daddy! Want to play with us? Riven can do actually amazing tricks!" Sam shouted. He hugged my waist, and I laughed. He broke the hug, and I kneel down at him. I rubbed his head.

"Later though, I'm gonna go somewhere with my friend. I'll promise we'll play later on when I'm back okay? And it's only four. I'll be back at...four thirty," I said. He nodded, and went back playing limbo. Bloom nodded at Sky, and she waved. Sky and I went outside, and we went to my car. Gee, I hope something won't be too disturbing right now.

**Stella's P.O.V**

As I entered Andy's house, I locked my car. Aurora nodded, and we heard someone coming. He opened the door, and it was Andy. Aurora hugged Andy, and he laughed. I just smiled, and I saw Andy getting up. He smiled, and hugged me.

"So, isn't it Bella's birthday today?" Andy asked. She jumped and jumped, and Andy carried her. "Okay Stella. I'll be back and put thing little fella inside. You can come inside or wait out here." I just nodded, and waited. Andy went inside, and I could see him placing Aurora on the couch. He was acting like a grown father...I should had been with Brandon...

Andy went back inside, and smiled. "So, what's the thing?" He asked.

"Well, I saw Brandon today, and it looks like he has my son. I just don't know what to do Andy," I replied. He was thinking on what I could do, and something popped inside of his mind. He started getting something in his pocket.

"Hmm, if you want him to stop disturbing you in your life, you can just tell him to leave. Or, we can pretend we're married," Andy said. Me married to Andy? Th—that's unbelievable. I just gotten closer to him since I returned back to Gardenia.

"You and me? Is...is that even possible? You know how close I am to Brandon right? Remember the story?" I asked. Andy was thinking back inside of his mind.

"Yeah...I remember when you gave up him for something else," Andy replied. I nodded. I remembered the whole thing.

_I was in the hospital, and when I woke up, I saw no one. There was no body with me. When those paparazzi people burst in inside, I saw Brandon going away. What was that all about? And all we've been through, was nothing? So he just had it with me for my child? I was completely angry. I got up, but I gave up. I was so confused why there was no one with me when after that accident. How come...how come Brandon wasn't with me?_

_I know normal people would say that he didn't mean to (unlike Flora), but I had different emotions. I knew a lot of people well. I also know Brandon so much, and some people might think of me dumb for thinking that Brandon left. I think...we should have a talk? N—No. I don't have nothing to talk about with him. He's just some man. _

_Later on when I was at the hospital, I saw my Father coming to me. I asked him every question I had about Brandon, and he gave an answer which was nothing. So, Brandon did left. I wonder why he just left me. I was completely said in the inside, and hurt on the outside. Now, a lot of people could feel like how I was like when Brandon left. _

"Stella, are you okay?" Andy asked. I was thinking about something, and I fell on his arms. Andy fell too, and both of us laughed. I could notice that Aurora saw this, so she jumped on the both of us. I—I forgot. This was public. A lot of people could see us. Then, some old lady said something to us.

"What a happy family you got there!" She said. All of us laughed, and we waved at her. A car slowly passed us by.

"Yeah! This is my Mommy a—and my Daddy!" Aurora said. What? She said that? I thought she liked Brandon as her father? Wh-What's happening? She thinks Andy is her father? What?

"I'm happy for all of you. Have a great day!" She said while walking away. Aurora laughed again, and kissed Andy on his cheek. Whoa, I think she _loves _Andy now. I was completely confused. But I think Andy's plan might go well so Brandon can stop.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Sh—She has a family? She gave up on me? My heart...it's completely hurt. I never knew Stella stopped loving me. I was sniffing, and I saw Sky. He was also shocked. I drive; and he sat in the back. What was actually going on with Stella? I think I should watch her now on.

"I never knew she was with Andy now," Sky slowly said. I slowly took off my seat belt.

"Me neither," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! What a bad start LOL Anyways, I hope you review, and please read my Author's Note please~~<strong>

**Author's Note;**

_Thank you for reading everybody! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It actually supports me for making stories. Anyways, PLEASE check out my story called "The Solarian Princess" if you didn't. I didn't update it today because there were a lot of reviews on this story. Thanks for reviewing everyone! Happy Holidays! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Aurora (Bella) Meets Sam**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! I got a few questions, and I will answer them! Thank you for reviewing everybody~ For your reward, I will update this story! :D And oh yes, there will be one moment of Bloom and Sky in this story. **

**And mossdawn, Brandon was like not to far from the house, and he saw Stella falling them. When the old lady appeared, they went slowly to catch their attention. I hope it make sense. **

**Anywhoo, here is the story! :D Sorry for keeping you waiting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's P.O.V<strong>

I saw Brandon, and he was taking off his seat belt. I wonder what he's going to do. I have no idea. Oh no, he's going out! I'm going to be in trouble for letting this to happen to Brandon—wait, this isn't my fault. It's Stella's fault I think. Wait, why am I blaming her? Wait, what am I supposed to do? Oh yeah, go stop Brandon from what he's doing!

"Brandon, where the heck are you going?" I asked. He didn't listen to me. Uh-oh, he's opening the door. Dang it, he just went out. "Dude, you shouldn't just barge in there! You could just talk to Stella when she's alone! Not when she's with some other guy!" But it's a good thing he stopped.

"Yeah...you're right. I think I should just leave Stella alone. She's happy with the guy she's with now. I just think I should keep an eye on her. Something bad might happen to her," Brandon said. I could see the pain Brandon is feeling. He still loves Stella. I got out of the car, and closed the door. I closed his, and places my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"It's alright Brandon. So, you want to take Sam and the others to the mall and play at the bounce house?" I asked. Brandon smiled, and nodded. He went inside the car, and this time, I sat in the front with him. I'll just try to comfort Brandon while he drives.

"Yeah. Sam will love that. He loves to play—especially with me or some other friend of his," Brandon said. I smiled, and puts on my seat belt. He puts on his too, and started driving. We we're heading home.

"Well, he could play with Riven or Helia. I think he made friends with them," I said. Brandon nodded. I promised one thing I had to tell Brandon. The others told me to. "Bran—Brandon, is it okay if all of us stay at your place for like a month or less? We want to hang out with you for a while. We just expected that Stella was with you. I thought you founded her." Brandon looked at me, and I could see tears from his eyes. I think I just made him cry.

"Su—Sure. Besides, Sam would like some other people to play with him. And is it also okay if you pick him up from school? Later on, I'll show you where the school is. I—I just want a break from all of the parent stress," he said. I nodded, and he smiled.

After a while, we picked up Sam. Bloom, Brandon, Sam, and I were in the car that Brandon drove. Luckily, Nabu brought a car. The others were in there. I'm not sure if everyone fit in that car. Anyways, we we're heading to the mall. Sam was excited, and he was hanging on Bloom's legs. I turned around, and I saw Bloom smiling at Sam.

"Mommy! Are you my mommy?" he asked. Bloom giggled, and carried him. She puts him on her lap. "Are you my mommy? You're very nice and pretty! I want you to be my mommy!" All of us laughed. "What? Isn't she my mommy?"

"No Hun. I'm your Auntie," Bloom said. Sam laughed, and he hugged Bloom's waist. Bloom hugged him. After minutes and minutes, we reached at the mall, and we saw the others waiting for us at the door. Brandon parked, and Bloom carried Sam, and I went with her. I could see Brandon coming out.

"Where's daddy?" Sam asked.

"He's coming," I replied. As we went to the mall, Riven laughed at us. He can laugh a lot sometimes—and it annoys me.

"Ha ha, we won!" Riven laughed. The other people at the mall starred at Riven, and they went inside the mall. "Anyways, let's go inside. I want to play with Sam! Well, I'm admitting it, but I think I like Sam." Brandon smiled, and puts his hand on Riven's shoulder.

"Well, let's say that you and Musa are his god parents. You okay with that?" Brandon said. Riven gasped, and he nodded. He got Sam from Bloom, and Musa joined them. They went inside the mall. I could see the others being jealous of them.

"How come he gets to be a god parent, and we don't get to be part of your family?" Timmy asked. We all laughed, but we went inside. Tecna's head was on his shoulder—also Flora and Helia. Bloom and I were holding hands, and I could see Brandon being alone. I actually miss Stella being with us. As we went inside the middle of the mall, we saw Musa, Riven, and Sam sitting at the fountain.

"Okay, Bloom and I will go find a drink or a smoothie bar," I said. The others nodded. Brandon nodded. The others looked at their partner. Suddenly, music was playing, and there was three boys on the stage, playing music called _Play My Music. _

Sam started jumping up and down, and he was twirling around. We all laughed, since Brandon's son was dancing. Then, Musa started dancing along with Sam. All of us joined with them. But when I saw Brandon, he was just smiling.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

He's just like his mother; dancing like her. I need them to stop dancing. They were making me remembering her every dance move they made. I just had to stop. I grabbed Sam's arm, and scolded him. "Sam! What are you doing? This is public! If you dance while people looking at you, they'll think you're crazy! Stop dancing now and go to the bounce house!" I whispered-scream. I saw tears coming from his golden hazel eyes, and he hugged Musa. And all of them were surprised at me.

Sky went over at me. I guess he looked pretty surprised at me. He went over at me, and said, "Brandon! Your son is trying to have fun! Why the heck are you doing at this? I thought you changed—in a good way." All of them walked away, and I was mad. I was mad at all of them. Why did they had to do this to me? The music didn't cheer me up—it only made me mad. I was really mad—and guilty.

I walked away, and I was sitting at the center of the mall. There was a fountain, and there was chairs at the side. Luckily, there was a smoothie bar. I saw Bloom and Sky going in line, but I went there fast. I ordered for a Mango Smoothie, and they gave it to me. I guess they were prepared. I gave them two dollars, and I was just finding a seat far away from them.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I think Brandon is still sad about Stella. I know how much he misses her, and also me, I missed her. I lied about having a child to Stella, so it could make her more jealous. Why was I making her jealous? To see how much she should be with Brandon again. I tried to convinced her, but she never paid attention. I guess she doesn't want to be with Brandon anymore.

"Bloom—what drink do you want?" Sky asked.

"Oh. Can I get a blueberry smoothie?" I asked. The man who worked there nodded, and she gave it to both of us. I got out my wallet, and gave her four dollers. Sky and I sat down at a table with two seats. I could see Brandon far away, drinking a smoother. I looked at Sky, and he touched my hands.

"Brandon should really get back with Stella. I mean, they're perfect for each other. But now, Stella's not with him. Brandon is like the saddest guy I know now. Before when you were at Alfea, Brandon was the happiest man. Look at him now, he's just a sad guy," Sky said. I signed, and blinked.

"I know, I'm trying to convince Stella to be with him, but now, she's just saying no. [sips drink] I really want them to be back together. So, where did you go with Brandon earlier?" I asked. I sipped my drink. Sky sips his.

"Well, we were driving around the place, and we found Stella, and she fell, and she was with Andy. Then, some kid went on them. All of them were happy, and I guess [sips drink] they're a happy family," Sky said. I gasped.

"Wow. I need to talk to her," I said. Sky nodded.

* * *

><p>Over with Stella's<em> family<em>, they were at the bounce house. Stella went shopping by herself, and Andy was talking to one of the parents. Aurora was jumping in the bounce house. She was wearing a pink toddler dress that had a brown belt around the waist, and there was brown polka dots. Her hair was in bows, and she was carrying her teddy bear.

Suddenly, a big boy who looked like a bully, got her teddy bear. She was angry, so she tried to get her teddy bear from the bully. He kept on running away, and Aurora would just cry whenever he ran away with the teddy bear. Then, a young boy with brown hair, and golden hazel eyes went to Aurora.

"Hi! What happened?" he asked with a soft voice. Aurora sniffed, and she smiled.

"He took my teddy bear away!" she pointed at the bully. The boy looked at the bully, and he glared at him.

"So? What are you going to do? You're just a little girl!" he shouted. Aurora cried, and the boy was angry. He chased the boy, and he was fast. The bully started running, but the boy who comforted Aurora, got him. He was holding his arm. The bully tried to avoid it, but he was too strong.

"What did you say? Don't say that to a girl who didn't do anything to you! I want you to give the teddy bear back, and say sorry to her!" he shouted. The bully nodded fast, and he went to Aurora. He gave the teddy bear to her.

"I'm sorry for messing around with you. I just wanted to do something fun. I'm really sorry!" the bully said.

"It's okay. Just please don't do that to me or anyone else no more. Please?" Aurora said. The bully nodded, and he ran away. Then, the boy who helped Aurora came up to her, and he smiled. "I just want to say thank you for helping me. My name is Aurora. But just call me Bella. I like that name better. What is your name?"

"No problem! My name is Samson. Or you can just call me Sam!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Aurora finally met Samson! I wonder what's going to happen next! Review please~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Brandon and his boss**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to think about making another Stella and Brandon story, but they meet in different ways. Should I make it? Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>After the day at the mall, it was five in the morning. Stella and her daughter Aurora was in their <em>own <em>house, and the babysitter Stella had hired would come any minute now. Stella was getting ready to change. After she took a bath, she was wrapped in an orange towel, and she had a towel in her head. Their house was big. It was a three stair house.

On the last floor of the house, the kitchen, dining room, and the living room was there. The house had clear windows. On the second floor, there was about four bedrooms. Stella had her own, and Aurora had her own. The room had equal sizes, but Stella was the biggest since it was the master bedroom. The types of the room in their house was the master bedroom, Aurora's room, an extra room, and a game/fun room.

The game room had all kind of things you would want in your own house. It had a waterbed, a smoothie bar (Stella would make the drinks), pillow-like pinatas, and a 3-D like moving wallpaper. Stella was rich, because she found a good job. Stella had that work for only about two months, so that means she was in Gardenia for two months. Obviously, there was bathrooms. They had three. One in Stella's bedroom, another one in the hallways of the rooms, and the bathroom on the last floor for the guests.

Finally, on the first floor, there was a swimming pool on the roof. There would be a little floor door for Stella and Aurora to go on. Not normally Aurora would go swim there, but it was Stella's habit place so she can enjoy sometime by herself. She would get her tan and all of that stuff in that place.

When Stella was ready for work, she called the babysitter to come now to make sure there would be a babysitter coming. She went downstairs, and called the babysitter's phone on the wall phone. She dialed the number, and placed the phone on her ear.

Her hair was tied in a bun, and she wore glasses. She was wearing a long black sweater, with buttons. Inside, she was wearing a white blouse, that had a collar. She was wearing a black skirt, and black sandals. Stella looked like no ordinary business woman, but her job was to check on the workers of a company.

"Hello?" a lazy girl said through the phone. Stella could tell that she just woke up, so she signed, and got ready to say her words.

"Hi...Flo I'm I right? You're my daughter's babysitter for today right? You should be coming now because I'm ready for work. It's only five fifteen right now. I'm going at five thirty. So, are you coming now Flo?" Stella said through the phone. _Flo_, let out a yawn.

"Yes Ms. Solaria. I'm going to be in your house in about five minutes. Sorry for waking up late, I just wake up late. I'll be there," Flo said through the phone. Stella nodded.

"Alright Flo. I'll see you later. I'll be waiting for you," Stella said. She hanged up the phone, and placed the phone back. Stella was still exhausted from everything. "I wonder where's Brandon...if he was here, he would ask so many questions about Aurora and I. Good thing I didn't tell Aurora who was her real father is," Stella thought. She stretched, and turned on the TV.

After about five minutes, the door bell rang, and Stella looked at the camera downstairs. She saw a young girl with a hood on, who had green eyes. Stella smiled, and opened the gate outside. There, the girl who waited outside walked inside the house. Stella opened the door, and saw the girl she was expecting for.

"Hello! You must be Flo. Come inside and take a rest," Stella said. Flo nodded, and she sat down on the couch slowly. "You must be tired. On the second floor, there's an extra room on the left side. Open it, and there you see is a bed, with a TV, and all of that other kind of stuff. That will be your room for now on. Is that okay?"

"Yes Ms. Solaria. And what time does your daughter wake up? She goes to West-borough Elementary school?" Flo asked. Stella slightly nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah, so wake her up at seven, feed her breakfast, let her take her time in the bathroom, and make sure she changes by herself. She knows how, so I don't worry about that. This is the first time she isn't going to be with me since I've changed my shift. So, make sure she eats cereal with milk and oranges. I'll be going now. Bye!" Stella said in a fast mode while going outside. When Stella went inside of her car and drove away, Flo revealed her real self.

"Now, I need to make some calls," she said.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

This is the first day of my work, and I'm pretty scared what will my boss look like. I'm a business man who types for five hours with three breaks. I don't want to damage my eye sight, because I have perfectly good eye sight. I wonder what will my boss look like. Big and scary? That's what I thought. Pretty and young? Rare.

I barley knew anyone in this place. The others had it clearly with Samson. I just bet they love it hanging out with Sam. It's like that's their own son. I'm happy that Sam has new playmates. Anyways, I'm scared! I'm lining up with some other people I don't know. We we're lined up horizontally. I wore a business man suit...not bad. I heard the door opening. I'm scared! Then, he finally came...wait, it's a girl?

"Hello everybody! My name is Ms. Solaria, and I am your boss for now. I'll be checking you around [walks around and acts suspicious] for your jobs to see if you are good at it. I'll be kicking out people to see who will be right. But you're lucky, you get to be paid on the first day. But not that much money [turns around]. Well, let's ge—it's you?" _Ms. Solaria _said.

"Umm...hi," I said. It's been such a long time to see her beautiful face. She's finally right in front of me...but she had changed. She wears glasses, and she became a proper woman, not the Stella I used to know. She gasped. The others looked at both of us.

"Why are you here?" she shouted.

"For a job. And one more thing," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I—I—" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Brandon met his new boss! Haha, please review and I will update! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Secret Unfolded**

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating. I just want to update some other stories. If you guys want too, please read my newest one shot called "Why Don't You Love Me?" It's a pretty good story I think. But please read! And here is the chapter you've been waiting for more than one day. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading everybody. **

* * *

><p>With the babysitter Flo, she was exploring the house. Her jacket was off, and the person she was is; Flora. She was Flo all along. You could notice that because of her stage name <em>Flo<em>. She went upstairs, and she was finding Aurora's room. When she saw a door that had butterflies, and a sun on it, she quietly open it.

When she opened the door, she saw a room full of toys, books, bags, and pictures. It was a big room just for one kid, like Stella's child. Flora was amazed that Stella had a child. But who was the father? Brandon and Sky said it was Andy, but Flora knew that they weren't married.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. I wish I had a kid who had a room like this," Flora said to herself. Then, she heard crying. Aurora woke up, and she started to scream. She thought Flora was going to hurt her or something.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Aurora shouted. Flora went near Aurora's bed, and pets her head. She started to calm down quickly. "Don't hurt me or take anything!" Flora just blinked slowly and removed her hand off of Aurora's head.

"Silly, I won't hurt you. I'm here to watch you while your mom goes to work. My name is Flora, but just call me Flo okay?" Flora said. "And your name is Aurora right?" Aurora shook her head. Flora was surprised that she got her name wrong.

"No, that's my real name. The name I like everyone to call me is Bella. It sounds more cooler to me," Aurora said. Flora laughed, and smiled. "So, did you cook anything for me to eat?"

"Well, not yet. Your mother said that I have to get you cereal," Flora said. Aurora got out of the bed, and started jumping up and down. She went on Flora's back. "What are you doing on my back silly?"

"You are my pig friend! Now to the kitchen!" Aurora said in a squeaky voice. Flora laughed, and they _flew _to the kitchen. Now, Riven is Sam's best friend, and Flora is Aurora's best friend. Will Stella find out that this is Flora?

**Unknown**

_"This woman is beautiful! I must meet her at once! Come here you three old witches!" someone shouted. It was a dark place, and there was no sign of light. "You three, do you know who is this beautiful girl?"_

_"Yes Master. She is Princess Stella," one of them said, but got interuppted by someone else._

_"The Princess of Solaria!" she said. The one who spoke first pushed her away, and continued her sentence. _

_"Yes, daughter of King Radius and Queen Luna. She is also the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, but her powers are locked somewhere. No one knows where and what happened to her powers. Only she knows," she said._

_"Hm, she is beautiful indeed. She will be my future wife, and we will have mighty kids," the certain someone said. _

_"But Lord, she has already two kids," the one who got pushed away said. Lord was now frustrated and suddenly, something popped into his mind. _

_"And that means, both of her children has powers. I must steal those kids and herself, and we will be the mightiest family," he said. "Now witches, I want you to go find her and take her kids away. You have until tomorrow's sunset!" The three old witches nodded, and flew away. _

**At Work**

When the others started working, Stella called Brandon over to her office to tell her the "certain" thing he had to tell her. Stella signed, and sat on her chair. Brandon sat on the guest chair. When Brandon was going to speak, Stella got up, and closed all of the windows, and put on the curtains. Brandon smiled. When Stella was done, she sat on her chair, and she was ready to hear what Brandon was going to tell her.

"Go ahead," Stella said. Brandon gulpled, and cleared his throat. This is one of the most important moments of his life, because he could be with Stella—or he had to try to convince her to be with her.

"Well, is it okay if some business man like me ask you some questions mam?" Brandon asked. Stella rolled her eyes.

"That's what I do for my job," she said. Brandon chuckled, and Stella rolled her eyes one more time at her. Brandon cleared his throat. He was scared because he might fail, and he wouldn't be with Stella ever again.

"Wait hold on let me do my thing," Brandon said. Stella nodded, and got out her manicure bag. Brandon got a pepper mint spray, and puts it inside of his mouth. He started to smile with good faces, and he got out the right one. He turned around, and sat on the chair. Stella was just starting to do her thing, but Brandon came. "Okay, I'll ask you now."

"Sure, go ahead Mister," Stella said. Brandon smiled, and he started talking.

"I love you Stella. I don't know what happened. I was just sent out by some people, then I've lost you," Brandon said. He went in closer, and grabbed Stella's hands. "Whatever I did, please forgive me. Whatever I did to you, was a mistake. Even though you are married, just please come back with me."

Stella let go of his hands, and frowned. She then said, "Brandon, I know we used to be a good couple together back then. But look at us today. I've got my own family, and also you. I don't want this good thing happening to me to end, because if it does end, then—"

Stella was stopped talking by a warm lips. She saw Brandon closing his eyes, and she closed her eyes. It was all like before, when she was the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, and when Brandon was an excellent Specialists.

But then, a door opened, and it was the boss. The one who owned everything. He saw Stella kissing Brandon, so he got mad. Stella and Brandon stopped their amazing kissed when they noticed the door opened. He started yelling at the both of them.

"Ms. Solaria! What the hell are you doing making out with some co-worker? You are now fired! That's one of the rules not to do. Rule sixty-eight, DO NOT MAKE OUT WITH A CO-WORKER! I'm sorry to do this, but you are fired! Also you Mister...whoever you are!" he shouted. Stella got up, and wiped some dust off of her outfit.

"But Mister G, if you lose me, you'll lose a good worker!" Stella shouted. He nodded, but she broke a rule, and if someone broke a rule, then they're fired. "I'm sorry for breaking a rule! This is the first time I've ever done this."

"Fine. But one of you has to leave. I can't keep in two troublemakers," Mister G said.

"It's okay _Mrs. _Solaria. It's all my fault. I started the kiss. I'll just leave," Brandon said. Mister G nodded, and Brandon got up. Mister G opened the door, and Brandon was about to leave until—

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Wonder who could that man be and those three old witches. In my version, Stella is the strongest one from the Winx. Sorry Bloom D; If you wanna know, this is the strongest to weakest fairies in my version, please no harsh judges. I'll give reasons why. Sorry :P<strong>

**Stella _- Because she's my favorite, and this is my version!_**

**Bloom _- Okay I'm going to be even with this, dragons are strong, and fire is a pretty strong element. And since she both controls fire and dragon, I'll make her second. _**

**Musa_ - Because I LOVE MUSIC. And Ha Ha nothing can beat the power of MUSIC3_**

**Tecna _- Technology can do anything. Well, except for some things. _**

**Layla**** _- Fairy of the Tides / Morphix / Water? So I'll make her 5th since I'm confused what her element is o.o_**

**Roxy****_ - Animals are cool, but anything can harm them. Good thing it isn't last. _**

**Flora**** _- Don't make me started with this. ANYTHING can harm nature. Fire, sonic waves, sunlight (only if it's strong enough), technology, water (if it's like a flood), and animals. So, it's like pokemon LOL_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone~ Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 17: Twisting Events**

**Sorry for not updating for like a long time. I took a long break from FF in a while. I'm going to make this chapter long because I want some long reviews besides "Please Update/Continue." Thanks for reviewing everybody. Thanks for reading. Anyways, there will be three long events in this story. Okay, enough talking from me now. Time to update. Tell me your opinions about this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

_"But Mister G, if you lose me, you'll lose a good worker!" Stella shouted. He nodded, but she broke a rule, and if someone broke a rule, then they're fired. "I'm sorry for breaking a rule! This is the first time I've ever done this."_

_"Fine. But one of you has to leave. I can't keep in two troublemakers," Mister G said._

_"It's okay Mrs. Solaria. It's all my fault. I started the kiss. I'll just leave," Brandon said. Mister G nodded, and Brandon got up. Mister G opened the door, and Brandon was about to leave until—_

—until three powerful people came by. Who are these people? I can tell who are they—but I can't exactly tell who. My life had changed in five years. I got a daughter, have a pay full job, and now, I forgot everything back in the past? How can I forget about the past? Wait, I know who are these people...

"Why hello Brandon—oh wait, who is this young lady?" one of them asked. She had ice cold hair, and her name was—Icy! It was Icy! As I turned around to see Mister G, he was shaking. I could see he was scared, since he was just a plain human.

"You—you know these people? I'm getting crazy!" Mister G shouted. He ran out of the door, and I didn't know what he do next. It was just me, Brandon, Icy and her sisters, and a big whole on the wall. I got up, and transformed. I transformed into my Beliveix. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.)

"Winx Club Stella Beliveix!" I shouted. After I transformed, I saw the Trix and Brandon gasped. They haven't seen me in a fairy form in ages or more. I just smiled, and flew in the air. Brandon smiled, and I could see him going against the wall.

"Well Stella, I haven't seen you in that girly outfit in ages," Darcy said. The other Trix laughed, and I was blown. Well, I had to say something. They didn't even see my Believix yet! But forget about that, it's time to finish them, and once for all.

"Wow, a thirty year old fighting. I haven't seen something like that in wear I am," I said. Brandon laughed, also Icy and Stormy. Darcy was heading pale to red. She was getting mad per second. I got an idea, I should make the others mad. "And Icy, you still have that old lady hair? The only one who has that hair is a popular singer, and she is less weirder then yourself."

The others laughed, and even Stormy. Brandon kept on laughing, and it's been ages since I heard a laugh from him. Stormy and Darcy—well they snore while laughing. Weird. But Icy was red, and her ice powers were melting.

"Stella! I'll get you for that! You are so toast for saying that!" Icy shouted. I think I should make her laugh. Stormy hasn't getting some _compliments _from me yet. I look over Brandon, and glared away. Icy placed her hands together, and was ready to aim. I think I should make fun of Stormy—now!

"Stormy...your nose is so pointy! I thought you had a nose facial a long time ago. Wait, you had facially changed," I said. Stormy didn't get it I think. I she got lost at the part _facially change_. I got an advice from someone. When I say _facially change_, it makes me sound smarter.

"My nose? Pointy? Facially changed?" Stormy shouted. Her hands had some electric powers. "How come I get three bad things, and the others get one? Stella! I'm going to kill you for this!" Uh-oh, I was to harsh on it. I was about to fly and run, but something crashed. My...my wings! I just..fainted.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

_Stella...she got more funnier each year. But why. Why does she need to set me free? I never wanted to be far away from her. I love her so and so, but she does not love me back? I just don't get it. I thought—we love each other just like back then. I just don't get it...it just doesn't make sense. _

But, her wings...Icy broke them. She used her ice powers, and they broke. I can't just watch this happen. I need to do something in-case something happens bad to the both of us! I got a chair, and I ran to Icy. I got the chair, and hit her legs. Nothing happened...she just broke the chair with her ice powers.

"If your trying to save your lover, you should use stronger items. A chair can do nothing Brandon," Icy said. She's right. I don't have nothing to fight with. Do I need to do it by force? But I don't have any things to use! I know what I should do...I should talk instead of fight.

"I got something to say. Why are you guys here? It's been such a long time since we haven't seen you. And now, you're here? Tell me a reason why you guys are here. No one isn't smart—unless they have reasons," I said. They looked convinced. I think I got this.

"We're here because we're working for a better boss unlike Lord Darkar and Valtor. He is more promising, and gives us what we wanted. And now, the reason why we're here is because we need Stella. I mean, our boss needs Stella," Darcy said. What? He needs Stella? Why?

"What? Why?" I shouted. I looked so confused. I need to know who is this boss! If I don't find out who is he, then I have to do it by force. "Who is this boss of yours?" I asked. They just laughed.

"I think we should leave now. Come on Stormy. Go get Stella," Icy said.

"Yeah yeah, don't tell me what to do," Stormy said. She's going to get Stella! I need to do something before she gets Stella! Stormy came near Stella. She was going to pick her up, until I pushed her away. I carried Stella, and I leaped her into my arms. I was now running. I ran as fast as I could. I went out of the door. I was bursting out of the room. I didn't want anything to happen to me—and Stella.

Then, I felt her move. If she finds out, she's going to get off of me, and she's going to get mad at me! There were a lot of people watching us, but I didn't care. I just ran to the elevator. Luckily, it was opened. No one wasn't there. I went inside, with Stella, and I pressed the button that closed it automatically. I pressed a bunch of buttons. Then, I placed Stella on the floor.

"Wha—What's happening? Brandon! What are you doing? Let me out of here!" Stella shouted. Luckily, she was back in her uniform. I just picked up her hands, and put it against my face. I could see her blushing—deeply.

"The Trix were about to get you and take you away. I'm saving you—like what I used to do," I said. Stella just sighed, and she got up. She wiped the dirt off of her uniform. I could see her mad at me, and it was it. She's going to hate me forever.

"Thanks. And yeah, that was back then. Thank you for saving me sir," she said. I just froze. She said thank you instead of shouting me. I just got up, and hugged her. She just didn't do anything, instead of pushing me away.

"No, thank you Stella. Thank you so much. And I have to tell you something Stella. I—I—" I said. Stella just broke the hug, and wrapped her hands around herself. I could see she was scared of being so close to me. But she got more closer to me. Closer and closer and closer. What is she going to do with me?

But suddenly, soft and perfect lips touched mine. Wait, it was Stella! She finally kissed me in five years. Oh how I missed that touch of hers. It was a long amorous kiss I've ever got in a long time. I split the kiss, and her glittery hazel eyes of her were even more shinier than before.

"Stella...I thought you were married," I said. She holds my hands. She then removed her glasses. Her eyes were even more shinier then earlier. I sat down, and she sat too. She placed her head on my shoulder. Everything was happening so fast. I wonder what she is planning to do.

"I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm going to quit this job, and find another one. I'll show you my home, and tell you everything. And—I forgive you. I love you Brandon. I love you so and so," Stella said. She then kissed me again, but more stronger and longer. I was getting a little bit fierce, so I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I love you too Stella. I love you so much. But tell me, who is that daughter of yours? Who is her father? Please tell me Stella. I love you so much. And I never want to be free without you," I said. Stella cried, and she sat on my lap. I hugged her, and I thought we were doing some weird things.

"I said I'll tell you when we get to my house. I'll introduce her to you. And what about your son? How is he?" she asked.

"Riven and the others are taking good care of him. I've never expect Riven being an expert with kids," Stella laughed. I laughed too.

"Wow, Riven had changed. But you never changed. Why? Because you still love me," Stella said in a cute little girl voice. I laughed, and hugged her tight. "Ah! Stop squeezing me!" I did what she granted, and I stopped hugging her.

"I love you Brandon."

"I love you so much Stella."

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom's P.O.V<strong>

_I wonder how's Brandon doing with his job. It's lunchtime, and I thought he would come back by now. I wonder if he's okay. Wait, why am I worrying about him? Never mind, time to change the topic. I wonder where's Stella. I hadn't talk to her in such a long time. I wonder if she's good right now. I wish I everything could be like back then. When we used to learn about spells and fight evil villains. I missed those days so much. I wonder if those days can come back now. I think I'll try to get those days back. If I do get the days back, then I'm Bloom Genius._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Brandon and Stella are now back together. But what happens if Stella is married to someone else? They had like two kisses in the elevator. I wonder what's going to happen with Stella's family and Brandon's. And one more thing, this is NOT the end of the story!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 18: ****Star-bursts**

**Hi guys sorry for not updating for like three days or less. I just wasn't inspired on updating. I was too busy playing my new instrument but sadly I got in trouble. I gave up on playing it, so no more music for me anymore. _ Next time, don't let someone touch your belongings or else it's going to be gone or something. Just a friendly tip. I'm going to make this chapter long, because I wanna :P **

**And thanks for reviewing Mossdawn, ShiningSunray, NickyAnn6, and Sunshine of Solaria. Well, here's the story. All of those reviews support me. Okay enough blabbing, here's the story if I kept you waiting. **

* * *

><p><em>"Where is she? Did you fail on me again?" an eagerly man shouted. <em>

_"No master. But we did one thing you will be surprised of," a witch said._

_"Which is?" he shouted. He was itching to wait for an answer. The other people were bowing at their mighty master who was high-blood or some like. "Tell me or else I won't give you another transformation of your witch powers!" Then, one stood up, and said an answer._

_"We destroyed her wings master," she said. Then, she bowed again with the other witches. When they looked up at their master, he was terribly pink, which wasn't a good sign. All of them were scared on what might happen when they destroyed someone's wings. They closed their eyes, and heard extremely loud shouting. _

_"You bastards! You're aren't supposed to do that! You are one heck of stupid witches! You just made her weaker, and not strong enough for me. You need to get her wings back, so she can be once powerful enough for me! And if you are asking a question why here and not other one, then the answer is that she is one pretty and gorgeous girl. You got that? Now you better do your mission tomorrow! Or else no transformation for the all of you! You will some of it once you get her wings back. You got that? Now go!" he shouted. They nodded, and the flew away._

_"He's such a creepy guy," one of them whispered._

_"Dude I know right. I liked the—" one of them said. But she got hushed by the other witches. "What the?"_

_"Sh! Or else we will all be gone. Don't you want Grim to kill us? No! So let's just get a rest and wake up early tomorrow okay?" the smartest one said. They nodded, and they disappeared through the mist. Constantly, "Grim" heard the whole conversation._

_"Just because I shout? Judgy people," he said._

**With Stella and ****Brandon**

Stella and Brandon just got out from the building, and they saw a huge hole inside the building. They knew what happened (besides Mister G) and they will never tell anyone what happened. Stella was too shy to hold Brandon's hand, but Brandon did it first. Stella was shocked, but that warm touch of his made her relaxed.

"So, where are we going Princess Stella?" Brandon asked. Stella laughed, and kissed his cheek while doing a tip toe. Brandon grew a few inches when they weren't together, awkwardly. Stella just laughed, and had a softer grip on him.

"We are going to my favorite place about this town Squire Boy," Stella said. Brandon laughed, and gave another kiss—but on her cheek this time. Both of them saw police cars and cameras coming to the building. Stella turned around to see it, while Brandon pressed the button to walk on the street.

"And where is this certain place Princess? And boy, there must be a lot of noisy people when it comes to a situation like this," Brandon said. Stella giggled, and lets go of his hand. Brandon frowned, and he gave in a sad face. He was terribly sad when she lets go of his muscular hand.

"Secret. And yeah, just like what happened about _your _baby," Stella said. She then got his right hand, and placed it on her pale and cold cheek. Cars were looking at this movement, since it was in the public. But neither of them cared since it was a free country.

"My baby? It's our baby Stella. And I just have to tell you something. Why can't you tell me about the secret?" Brandon asked. Stella laughed, and hold on into his hand.

"Don't be noisy or else I'll leave you alone. Or a better thing to do—stop loving you. So don't act crappy on me okay? Love you," Stella said. She kissed Brandon's cheek, but this time, it had more passion in it. Brandon could feel a slight lick on his cheek, and Stella broke the kiss. Brandon then wiped the saliva on his cheek.

"Gross Stella. You're nasty," Brandon joked. Stella rolled her eyes, and soon to walk on the street. Brandon knew that Stella takes everything easily, but not _everything_. He saw that it was time to walk. Both of them walked on the street together, while hundreds of cars were watching them walk.

"Oh my god. Is that—them?" one of the people said inside the car.

**With the Winx and Specialists**

The Winx and the Specialists were in Brandon's apartment waiting till it was three. They did everything that could prevent them from being bored—but none of it worked. All of them were bored. Riven and Musa were on the floor lying down. Helia was on the couch looking at Brandon's photo albums. Bloom and Sky were watching TV with Tecna and Timmy. Nabu and Layla were playing boxing with each other.

"Ha ha you missed Nabu," Layla laughed. Nabu got frustrated since Layla was extremely good at dodging. "You can't punch me."

"Hey [tries to punch but misses], we all know that you are good at sports. I'm trying to be good at one of them. And let me punch you!" Nabu said. He punches, but fails one more time. Layla kept on laughing. Musa was just chilling and listening to her earphones. Riven was trying to think of something to do.

"At least one of us is having fun," Layla said.

"I wonder how's Flora doing. Do you think she's okay? I'm kind of worried. I should have came. After all, she's alone and—" Helia said while being worried. He was cut off by Riven who was tired of his babbling for talking about Flora which was kind of annoying.

"Dude, we get it. She's baby-sitting, and she's coming back okay?" Riven said with a mean attitude. Helia just rolled his eyes, and focused back on the photo album.

**With Stella and Brandon**

Brandon and Stella were at a small store, with not many people. It had bunch of foods—like candies, sodas, chips, and more kind of junk food. Before Stella went inside with Brandon, she used one of her spells, and transformed into a different outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a yellow blouse with a black jacket that was opened. For her accessories, she was wearing black hoop earrings, and a pair of sandals. Brandon didn't see her fabulous outfit _yet_.

"Stella!" someone said. A boy ran, and it was some guy with lipstick, and wearing a rainbow shirt. "It's nice to see you again!" Brandon turned around, and saw a completely different Stella. It was like Stella—back in the past when she was a young fairy.

"I only saw you yesterday at the night. I drove you home remember?" Stella said. He nodded.

"Well, who is this handsome guy?" he whispered into Stella's ear.

"Oh, he's just a friend of mine..." Stella said.

"Would you care to introduce him to me? You know how excited I get for meeting new friends of yours," he said. "So um. Hi, my name Phillip. What's your name?" he winked at Brandon, and he was acting scared since he was near a weird guy who he doesn't even know.

"My name is...Brandon. Nice to meet you Phillip," Brandon said. Then, Phillip started to jump up and down like a girl. Brandon went near Stella, and whispered something to her ear. "Stella...who is this guy? He's creeping me out."

Stella sent out a huge laugh. She had a tear, and she wiped it away. "Brandon, this is my best friend Phillip. I became friends with him after finding out this unknown store here. Phillip, this is Brandon, and we used to date. And now..." But before she could finish her sentence, he started to jump up and down.

"OMG! How come you didn't tell me before! He is so—" Phillip said. But before he could say anything else, Stella covered his mouth with her hands.

"Sorry Brandon. Um Phillip, I think you should go do your job while we look for something to get okay? See you soon Phillip!" Stella said. He nodded, and left. He sent Stella a blow-kiss, while she sent him one back also. Then, Stella and Brandon went through the store. Brandon holds Stella's hand. "Sorry about that Brandon. It's just you know what kind of guy he is. And he over acts so much so—"

But before Stella could say anything else, Brandon twirled Stella around, and soft lips for a long time, and good thing Stella loved it. Brandon was holding on her waist while Stella was holding on his back. After several seconds, Stella broke the kiss.

"It's okay Stella...I know how people act these days. And your friend there, is a pretty cool and funny guy. I think I should know him better. And, what are we supposed to get in here Stella?" Brandon asked. Stella just laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"We're here to get my favorite snacks here," Stella said.

"And that is..." Brandon asked. Stella was hiding something behind her back. "Stella, let me see it!" Stella took it out, and it was a candy labeled _StarBursts_. "What are those?" Brandon asked. Stella was surprised, and she laughed again. She ran away, and went up to Phillip. Brandon scratched his head, and went searching for Stella.

"I saw that kiss! Tell me everything Stella!" Phillip said while putting his fist on his cheek.

"Oh Phillip. Brandon used to be my boyfriend. I miss it back then," Stella said. Phillip laughed, and gave out his hand. "Oh yeah, the candy. Four starburst." Phillip nodded, and scanned all four of them. Stella paid the price. After that, he placed it in a plastic bag.

"What time you picking me up Stella?" Phillip asked.

"Eight," she replied. Phillip nodded. "I'll see you later! If Brandon is looking for me, tell him I'm waiting outside!" Stella went outside, and Phillip jumped up and down one more time. After seconds, Brandon came up to the cashier, acting tired and buffed.

"Where did Stella go?" Brandon asked. Phillip giggled, and hold Brandon's hands. "Um...what are you doing?"

"OMG! I know you love her so much! Bring her flowers! Give chocolates to her! Take her to watch the fireworks! JUST DO SOMETHING GOD DAMN ROMANTIC!" Phillip shouted. Brandon was scared, and he let go of Phillip's hands. "Here's my number." He then gave Brandon a tiny piece of paper. "Good luck." Then he went back to the cashier and did his thing. Brandon quickly escaped the _Store of Horror_.

"Did he freak you out again?" Stella asked. Brandon just nodded. Stella laughed, and kissed his cheek. After that, Stella used her magic to bring a car which appeared right in front of them. It was a green beetle that had an open window. Stella sat next to the driver's seat. "You drive."

Then, Brandon sat at the driving seat, and put in the keys. Soon, they started to drive.

"Stella." Brandon said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much." Brandon said. He then gave a kiss on Stella's cheek.

"I love you then you can ever imagine."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER! So, what do you guys think of this chapter? And yes, Phillip is g-. I want Stella to have a g- friend XD I hope you review and please make any suggestions! Thanks for reviewing everybody! :DD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Missing**

**Thanks everybody for reviewing! I'm gonna work on this chapter and it's going to be long! I want it to be long with many paragraphs that's more than 10 sentences. I'm gonna do response to reviews thingy right now. I'm gonna call that now! And please put me on your story-alert! Thanks for reading everybody. **

**ShiningSunray; _Thanks for your review! And of course I will update! And please check out my other stories! _**

**Digital Chocolate; _Thanks! I know this story isn't good enough though. Thanks for reviewing! Are you a Stella fan or a Tecna fan?_**

**Natty.B; _Yeah, it kinda looks stupid to do that. But thanks for the advice. _**

**mossdawn;_ Yeah! I'll update it today. Thanks for reviewing. _**

**NickyAnn6;_ LOL. Me too I wanna have a g-a-y friend also. And he has pale skin, short black hair, gray eyes, and he has his ear pierced. It's a white pearl. He also puts some glitter on his face. He wears glasses with black and white strips on it. I hope he looks cool enough!_**

**Sunshine of Solaria; _Thanks for reviewing. And yeah, I was thinking about that too. I'm going to make that happen in this chapter. Thanks for reading! And nah, you won't die since I'm updating your story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>With Flora &amp; Aurora<strong>

After school, Flora was waiting by an expensive school for girls. They all wore specific uniform. The benches and the floor are clean, and there weren't any gum on the floor. Flora was surprised to see such a strict school like this. _This school looks so big! I never knew Stella wanted her daughter to be in a school like this. I thought she wanted her daughter to go at a public school. _Flora thought to herself.

Then, the bell rang. Flora stood up from the bench and she waited near the door. A lady wearing black boot cut jeans with a red baseball tee came out from the room Flora was waiting nearby. The lady was holding a long ruler, that was yellow. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore specific make-up. Then, girls marched out from the door. Flora gulped.

"Number one through ten stand here!" she shouted. Then, ten girls gathered in red uniforms lined up near the place she pointed at. "Eleven through twenty!" Then, ten other girls stood near where she pointed at. There were only twenty girls per room; was which was lucky. Flora saw Aurora, who was the last girl alone by herself.

"What about me Ms. Jones? I'm number twenty!" Aurora asked. When Ms. Jones turned her head, she saw Aurora standing there alone by herself. Flora was wondering why Aurora was standing near by herself. Ms. Jones quickly went inside the class, and got a small ukulele.

"Oh I forgot! Number twenty-one, you can be dismissed now!" Ms. Jones said. Aurora picked up her bag, and rolled her eyes while Ms. Jones wasn't looking. She was near Flora, and grabbed her by the hand. "Okay girls! Time to show these parents we're the best class in the whole school! And a one...and a two...one two three!" she said. Then, girls started singing while Ms. Jones waved her ruler up in the air with her free hand.

_Aloha for now,_  
><em>Don't you ever think<em>  
><em>That I won't ever think of you<em>  
><em>Don't you dare to dream<em>  
><em>That I won't dare to dream of you<em>  
><em>After all, it's just aloha ... for now<em>

The girls sang. After they were done singing that part, many parents came by to see what was happening.

_Aloha for now,_  
><em>Don't you ever think<em>  
><em>That I won't ever think of you<em>  
><em>Don't you dare to dream<em>  
><em>That I won't dare to dream of you<em>  
><em>After all, it's just aloha ... for now<em>

Then, the everyone who was watching started clapping. Then, some several teachers popped their head out to see who was disrupting their classes. Luckily, the principal place came by and smiled.

"Wow! What some good singers. Now if I wanted to ask you guys some questions—" the principal said. But Aurora pulled down Flora's arm to prevent her from listening to the principal.

"I want to go home now! I don't like Ms. Jones! She is really mean! Can we go home now? Please Flora?" Aurora said. Flora smiled, and she nodded. She got Aurora's bag, and carried it. They went out of the school, and catches the TAXI.

**With the Sam & the others**

"Come on Sam! Brandon is gonna be home from work by now!" Timmy said. Suddenly, Sam stopped. He looked like he was confused. Timmy paused, and looked at him. "What's the matter Sam?" Timmy asked.

"Well, whose Brandon?" Sam asked. Timmy's jaw dropped. He forgot he wasn't supposed to use his name. That was a promise that Brandon asked to the Timmy and the others. Timmy just scratched his head and squinted his eyes.

"Well, Brandon is one of our friend's now. Wait—never mind. It's not important. Let's just go home before Daddy comes back okay? I know you had fun at your friend's party," Timmy said. Sam just nodded, and holds Timmy's hands.

"Okay! It was fun! Look what I got!" Sam said. Timmy looked over at him. And Sam got something from his pocket. He got it out, and he green jewel that was surrounded by a gray case. It reminded him of something back in the past. "My friend's mother gave it to me!"

"Well, what's your friends name?" Timmy asked while getting out his hand for a taxi. A taxi came by. Timmy and Sam went inside of the car at the back seat. "Garden Homes." The Taxi Driver nodded, and he drove the car.

"Her name is Dianne! She is one pretty girl!" Sam said. Timmy chuckled, and gave the driver fifteen dollars.

"Do you have any idea what is her mother's name? Sorry for acting suspicious or something Sam," Timmy said. Sam was thinking, and suddenly something popped into his mind.

"Yeah! I think her name is Dia or Diaspro? I think it's a really funny name! She is one of the most prettiest mommies I have ever seen! I want her to be my mommy!" Sam laughed. Timmy froze.

_Diaspro? She's here also? Why the heck is she here? _Timmy thought.

**With Brandon & Stella**

"So is this your home?" Stella asked. Brandon just nodded. He didn't care to move since he was driving. Stella laughed. "Well, I've got it from here. You can go home with your family now. Tell Sam someone special said hi to him alright?" Brandon didn't move still. Stella just looked at me. "Brandon, are you okay?"

Still no movement.

"Stella. I'm not leaving you. You know how much I love you Stella? I never want to be away from you. I was waiting this day to come. And the day is when where I tell you how much I love you. I won't never lie to you about something that's true. I love you, just like before. The same feelings since we were together. Stella! I'm not leaving you!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon! I just can't love you right now you get it? I have a family! And I know how many times I've kissed you, but I think I should just stop. I just don't feel the same okay?" Stella shouted. Stella got out from the car, and ran away.

"Stella wait!" Brandon shouted. _Looks like she doesn't have the same feelings for me. I think I shouldn't have said that. I just feel stupid. _Brandon thought. Brandon felt like a shiny sharp knife went through his heart. She never fell the same thing for Brandon.

"STELLA! How come you're acting like this? Are you going to love him or not? Don't make too many dumb choices or else something wrong will happen!" Stella shouted to herself. Stella was still running, and she heard a car moving. She could tell it was Brandon. She would transform, but her wings were destroyed from the Winx. Stella just kept on running. But when she hid into a hiding place where cars can't go in, she rested. Then, she heard footsteps. But she didn't care. She just sat on the old cold ice floor.

"Why hello..." Someone said. Stella looked up, and saw an old lady wearing a black cape with a hood. "Are you tired my dear?" Stella just nodded slowly. "Well, I've got something to refresh yourself." Stella looked up, and she saw the old lady getting something inside her cape.

"Thank you for being nice Miss...but I don't want to get receive something from you. It's for you and not for me," Stella said. The old lady shook her head.

"No I am okay with that Miss. And what is your name..tell me please?" the old lady asked.

"I'm...I'm Stella. The assistant manager...the big building you would see in the city," Stella said. The old lady smiled.

"I've heard of it before...here is some fresh water to keep you okay. Just give it back when you're done okay?" the old lady said. Stella just nodded, and took the water bottle from her carefully.

_This old lady is really creepy and scary. She gives me some goosebumps right now. _Stella thought. A shiver went through Stella's spine. She drank it slowly, and she gave the water bottle back. Then, she felt something through her back. It was glowing.

"Wha—What's happening to my back?" Stella shouted. The old lady laughed, and there, it was Darcy. Stella was turning red. "You! You did this! Tell me what's happening to my back!" Darcy just laughed, and she used her powers to float Stella.

"You're getting your wings back," Darcy said. Stella was suprised.

"What? Why are you doing something nice to me even though we're only just enemies! Are you lying to me or something? Darcy I can tell you're lying!" Stella shouted. Darcy just laughed.

"You know, I never lie to you Stella. Or that's what you're boyfriend is telling you," she said. Stella was shocked—but confused.

_My...my back..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^-^ Wonder what's happening to Stella...review so I can update! :D <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Back Then**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody! You guys made my day ^-^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's just going to be a short report about something on the newspaper, then it's going to be the other things then. Here's Response to Reviews! :D**

**_Response to Reviews_**

**ShiningSunray; **_Yeah, that'll happen later on in the story. Thanks for reading! _

**NickyAnn6; **_Thanks! I work really hard on my stories. _

**Sunshine of Solaria; **_Lol I know she's getting annoying. That's what she does~_

**Digital Chocolate; **_Yay! Thanks! I'm a HUGE Stella fan also! Do you love Brandon? ;D _

**Natty.B; **_LOL. I know I was trying to make her look rich ._

**Here's the story now guys! Thanks for reading everybody! The tenth chapter is coming up on you're way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Woman found with Wings on Gardenia <strong>**Streets**  
>By Joy Hens<p>

JANUARY 3 1987—after a couple days of New Years, there was a lady found on the street who looked really suspicious. She had huge sparkly wings, that were orange, pink, yellow, and purple. It had star holes in it. This woman was found dead or unconscious on the floor of Gardenia streets at 3 in the morning. People say that they heard a huge boom, then one of the neighbors went to check it out. His name was George Leno.

As he was walking, he saw a lady on the floor. He quickly ran to her, and looked at her. He yelled for help since he saw the helpless lady. But after examining her, he saw huge wings on her back that were crushed. "I was really freaked out," Leno says. "I've never saw this happened at Gardenia." When he shouted for help, several people came, and they saw the woman who was on the floor.

She had long blonde hair, and she was pale as ever. She was founded wearing a huge gray rain-coat and long black boots. Several people say she was some creature that came from the sky, and she fell here to invade them. One child says, "She's a fairy. Don't you know fairies has long big wings like her?" Many people didn't believe on this child words. But her words spread into the neighborhood. Another person said, "This is just a fake. She is wearing fake wings!" Other people thought about this also.

When the president heard about this rumor from the child, he wanted to investigate the body of this woman. Other women says that you shouldn't be aloud to look at a woman's body. People think he should since he is after all the president. When people disagreed and agreed with this situation, the president had finally picked this situation. "I will have to see pictures of this woman's body. I need to see what she looks like."

The people of Gardenia agreed, so when they went at this certain place where they placed the woman's body, they never seen her body. People were actually shocked on where she is and where did she go. "I think she's alive. . . and she's after us!" One says. A man named Mitch Lopez disagrees with this. "I think her body just shattered away," says Lopez. "Or maybe they threw her bones away!"

It had only been three weeks after the president requested to see her pictures of her. Nobody knows what happened to her, and what she is. "I think you should just watch out. She could be anywhere," Leno says.

* * *

><p>Bloom placed the newspaper down on the desk, and she was cold by that creepy newspaper that she had just read. It was only five, and still Brandon had not return yet. <em>Where could Brandon be? <em>Bloom thought. _This newspaper also scares me. Is this true? I don't know...this is really creepy and weird. It's giving me some shivers. _While Bloom was reading the next page to see a full page of ads, Sky came by.

"Hello Bloom! What cha doing?" Sky asked in a seductive tone. Bloom stood up, and got the newspaper in her hands. She showed it to Sky.

"Read this Hun...it's pretty scary and gives you some creepy thoughts," Bloom said. Sky nodded, and picked up the newspaper. He read it, and sat down on the couch. Bloom went to the kitchen to get some drinks. She saw Tecna pouring some apple juice into a small cup with alphabet letters surrounding the cup. "For Sam huh?"

"Yeah Bloom. Sam is actually an easy boy to take care of. He's such a good by and all that stuff," Tecna said while putting the apple juice back inside the fridge. "So what's up?" Bloom gave a flashback about the newspaper she was reading earlier.

"I was just reading a creepy newspaper article. Really creepy," Bloom replied. Tecna nodded, and she closed the fridge.

"Well, what was it about Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"It was about some girl who was found on the Gardenia Streets," Bloom said. Tecna nodded somemore.

"And?" she asked.

"She had wings. People say it's true. I'm not sure though. Others say its just a rumor to scare people out," Bloom said. Tecna went near the door, and paused.

"Who is it by and what's the title?" Tecna asked. Bloom was thinking, and finally she remembered it.

"Woman found with wings on Gardenia Streets. It's made by Joy Hens," Bloom replied.

"Alright, thanks Bloom. I'll do some deep research and tell you about it," Tecna said. Bloom nodded. "Well, I'll just go give this handy juice to Sam alright? See you later!" She then left the kitchen. Bloom sighed, and went to the living room to check on Sky. When she looked at Sky, he was shaking and shivering.

"IT'S CREEPY! Fairies are real, but this lady is _really _creepy," Sky said. Bloom nodded, and hugged Sky.

"I know it is...I'm scared. Is this girl real or not?" Bloom asked. _Or is she..._

* * *

><p><em>"Master...we've got her. She's inside this worm bag. What do we do with her now? I think she got more stronger also," one of the servants said. He nodded, and the servant kneel <em>_down at him. _

_"Thank you so much Darcy. Here is what I promised for you girls," he said. He got out from his throne, and did a spell. There were three red orbs, and all three of them went inside the three servants. Their skin was glowing red._

_"I FEEL THE POWER!" one of them shouted. Their master grinned, and got up. _

_"After you're done receiving the power, you can go train in the other room. I'm going to take my time and watch this girl. She will be mine..." the master said. He picked the worm bag, and carried it. He walked into the misty fog, and disappeared within it._

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT! Where could Stella be? How stupid I am! I just lost the one I love, and now, I don't know where she is! I'm stupid as heck!" Brandon shouted. People walked by near Brandon, and left him sitting on the sidewalk alone.<p>

"Flora! Who is that man sitting alone?" a girl shouted. Brandon turned his heard around, and saw Flora holding hands with a young girl. "He looks really sad! Can we make him happy?"

"Bra...Brandon?" Flora gasped. Brandon got up, and ran to them. He picked up the girl, and twirled her around in the air. He finally hugged her.

"Ah! What are you doing with me sir? You're squishing me!" the girl said. Brandon placed her on the floor.

"Sorry," he said. When the girl looked at Brandon, she saw watery tears came down from his eyes.

"Are you OK mister?" she asked.

"Yes...I am. I'm Brandon...what is your name?" Brandon asked.

"My name is Bella!" she said.

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you love the article! Thanks for reading so much everybody! Review please! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Saving Mommy**

**Hi guys thank you for all of those who had reviewed. Sorry for not updating this story in ages because I was busy and all that other things. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter to make you keep reading this story. I hope all of you guys love this story. And here is my response to reviews. **

**ShiningSunray - Thanks for the review! Sorry for not updating this story!**

**Digital Chocolate - Yay! I think you should make an account only if you want to. **

**NickyAnn6 - Really? It did? I only made that article for some specific reason LOL**

**Sunshine of Solaria - Secret! Haha, you need to keep on reading to find out. **

**Natty.B - Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll love this chapter also. **

* * *

><p>"You look exactly like someone I know," Aurora replied.<p>

"Oh...that's a nice and beautiful name Bella. And who is this girl beside you?" Brandon asked.

"Well, my name is actually Aurora, but I like the name Bella better. And this is my baby sitter Flo!" Aurora said. Flora smiled, and she gave Brandon Aurora's hand. "Flo! Where are you going?"

"Bella, I'm going to go now. My shift is off. This man right here, is going to take care of you," Flora said. Aurora nodded, and Flora walked away, and waved goodbye. Flora, was now completely gone from their sight. Brandon breathed in, and out. He bent down to Aurora, and smiled.

"I'm going to tell you who I actually am okay Bella?" Brandon asked. Little Aurora nodded, and he smiled. "I'm Brandon...your Daddy." Little Aurora gasped, and she laughed. She hugged Brandon tight. She was jumping up and down after she broke the hug.

"Yay! I have a Daddy! I'm so happy! Now I have a happy family!" Little Aurora said. Brandon laughed, and he kissed Little Aurora's forehead. He just smiled looking at the little girl version of himself—with Stella's spirit. He then heard a tiny cry. He looked around, and saw Samson crying while holding Timmy's hand.

"Daddy? Who is that girl you just kissed? How come you kissed her?" Samson asked. Brandon stood up, but Sam walked away from him.

"Wait! Samson! You have no idea who she is!" Brandon shouted.

"But I have no idea what you had just done to her. If that is my new sister, I don't want a new sister. I want a mom, not a sister. I thought you were my best daddy ever, but I was wrong!" Sam said. He continued walking away, but he was stopped—by Aurora.

"I have a mommy. And we can be brother and sisters! If you just see my mom, you would be really happy! She's really pretty, and telling the truth, she's a really really pretty mom!" Aurora smiled. Sam stoped walking, and he turned around.

"Really?" he asked. "Is your mommy really pretty?" Aurora walked up to him, and smiled.

"Yes. She's like one of the most prettiest girls I've ever seen! You want to see her? I have a picture in my pocket!" Bella said. She went to check her pocket, and she took out something. It was a picture of Stella—when she was either in her last year of Alfea. Beside her, was Bloom and Brandon.

"Which one is my mom? The girl with red hair, or the prettier one?" Sam asked. Timmy and Brandon laughed in the background.

"The prettier one of course! And you see that guy with the brown hair?" Aurora asked. Sam nodded. Aurora turned around, and pointed at Brandon. "That's him. I read my mommy's yearbooks, and it said a guy named Brandon with hearts around his name. I also saw a huge book full of guys. When I found him, I saw hearts all over it. I think my mom used to have a crush on him. And that's him! Your daddy!" Bella said. Brandon and Timmy gasped. Sam just smiled.

_That really happened? _Brandon thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_There was Stella, laying on her bed with a bunch of books on it. It had book covers on it, preventing anyone to see the title of the books. Someone knocked the door, and they opened the door. It was Bloom._

_"Stella, you're actually studying for the test tomorrow?" Bloom asked. _

_"Yes dear! Now please go sleep now! I need some peace and quiet for studying my test!" Stella said. Bloom laughed, and left. Stella got out of her bed, and looked for a red and pink pen. She threw it on her bed. She used magic to remove the book covers on the books. _

_On the books, one said, "STUDENTS OF RED-FOUNTAIN." Another one said "MOMENTS OF THE THREE COLLEGES." Stella opened the "STUDENTS OF RED-FOUNTAIN" book, and used a spell to find a certain page. On the page, showed faces of Sky, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Brandon. Stella laughed, and picked up her red pen. She drew several hearts around Brandon's yearbook photo. Stella laughed, and drew a caption near it. She wrote, "Brandon, my handsome, gorgeous, loyal, strongest, and mightiest squire." _

_She opened the other book called "MOMENTS OF THE THREE COLLEGES," and she flipped more pages of Brandon. Stella stopped, and saw a photo of Brandon, Bloom, and herself. She cast a spell on it, and a photo of them came up. Stella picked it up, and placed it on her desk. She went back on her bed, and drew more hearts around it. She flipped more pages, and drew hearts around Brandon and herself._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"But...I have a question," Brandon bugged in. "Where is your mommy?"

"She's been stolen by Darcy. She's at this dark place in Magix," Timmy bugged in. All of them turned at Timmy, and they were shocked. "Yes, I've used my device to look for anything suspicious in this area. It says that Stella has been stolen by Darcy. But it didn't tell where exactly where they are. But for sure, I know they're in this dark place in Magix."

"I have a question also! What is Magix? And who is Darcy?" Sam asked. They turned at him, and he was in acting confused.

"Magix is a special place. And Darcy is a girl who is jealous of your mother," Brandon replied. "Timmy, we need to save her now. I mean—now." Timmy nodded.

"No problem Brandon. I've already have a ship that is prepared to go anywhere. And one more thing," Timmy said.

"Which is?" Brandon asked.

"We're also coming!" a bunch of people said. They all turned around, and they saw the rest of the Winx and Specialist.

"Flo!" Aurora shouted. She ran to Flora, and hugged her. Flora laughed.

"Just call me Flora for now on okay Bella?" Flora said. Aurora nodded.

"So, it's time to saving mommy!" Riven said.

"Yay! We're saving mommy!" both Sam and Aurora shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter guys! I hope you'll love this story! And oh yeah, I'm going to make another story that's about Brandon and Stella one shots. I hope you can read it!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Part of Your World**

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating this story in a long time! I still have tons of events in this story. This is one of the events I planned currently, and I hope you'll like this chapter. If you love this song & the chapter, review please! Time for R2R. (Response 2 [To] Reviews)**

**Natty.B - **_LOL I hope you'll be okay. And I didn't know what to put on there much, so I used that. Thanks for reviewing anyways. _

**ShiningSunray - **_Yeah! This chapter might be probably sweeter, but bad things might go on! And thanks for reviewing._

**hannahs77 - **_OMG you're digital chocolate? I so love your story! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll love this story._

**Enough R2R for now! Here is the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

"Let me go whoever you are! Let me free! I'm the Princess of Solaria! You can't do this to a princess like me! What did I ever do wrong to you?" I shouted through inside the bag I'm inside. There's barley air inside the bag. I think . . . I might faint. I need some air. If not, then I'll just faint, or die.

"I'll let you outside Princess of Solaria. Let me just introduce myself to you," a guy replied. I tried to struggle, but nothing worked. I couldn't transform because I don't have enough space to transform in. But as soon I was about to faint, I was out of the bag. I dropped into an ice cold hard floor. It looks like a cell, but more neater. Then, I saw a guy with purple hair that sort of looks like Brandon's, and he was pale. He had the same eye shape, but a different color, which was red. He had a thick black cape.

"Hello. My name is Grim. And you are the Princess of Solaria. Stella right?" he asked. I just nodded.

"Yes of course. What do you want from me? I didn't do anything to you," I said. He just laughed, and carried me. I was going to struggle, but he had cold hands. The opposite of Brandon. It was so cold, that I shivered. I was wearing my job outfit. He placed me on a master bed. I didn't know what he was going to do...but I know what he wants to do with me.

"I just want to meet more about your family. Let me ask you a question. Are you married Princess Stella? If you are married, then why still are you a Princess? Had you married someone who isn't royalty?" he asked. But I had something to say. I don't know if I'm married.

"I don't know if I'm married. And I still have no reason why I am still a Princess. I just been through a tough situation. And please, don't do anything harmful to me," I replied. He just smiled, and placed his ice cold hand on my shoulder. I just jumped, and he touched my hands. I still shivered.

"I'd like to help you. What is this tough situation Princess of Solaria?" he asked. He's so kind to me. Even though his looks doesn't match with his personality. But he looks more like Brandon...a different version I think. But I still love Brandon, even though this guy is trying to make me stop loving him. My heart belongs to Brandon.

"This guy, I like or love him. And I just went away from him. Then I've been captured by these evil witches. And now, you carried me in a bag that almost made me faint. I just want to go back home in Solaria," I said. He smiled, and removed his ice cold hands from my hands. I think he has an idea to help me feel better. I wonder what is it.

"Well, I am sorry for doing that to you Princess. Just stay in this room, and I'll come back for food. Now tell me, what food shall I get for you?" he asked. I thought for a while. I actually didn't know what I wanted. Oh, now I know!

"Hm, for breakfast today, I want pancakes and french toast. For lunch, I would like a super burrito with extra hot sauce. The drink for that burrito is soda, orange soda. Finally, for dinner, I want pasta with extra tomato sauce and steamed bread. The drink for that is pink lemonade," I said while clicking my fingers. I could see Grim's face, which was surprised. He just smiled, and wrote it on his hand with a pen he got within magic.

"Alright Princess. It has already passed breakfast and lunch time. I'll just go with your dinner okay? I'll see you in less than an hour," he said. Wait! I forgot about one more thing. I shouted his name, and he turned around.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Yes Princess?" he asked.

"And for snacks, I want chips. You can go now!" I said happily. I laid on the bed, and covered myself with blankets. He just laughed, and closed the door. Before I can escape, I need some rest. I hope, I'll be seeing Bran...Grim...soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

"OMG! SO YOU'RE SAYING SHE'S GONE? WHO THE HELL TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Phillip. I went to Phillip's work, to pick him up because Stella couldn't. I think Phillip knows a lot more about Stella than me. I just took a breath, and let it out.

"Yes. And I have no idea. She's just gone. I need to ask you one super important thing about Stella," I replied.

"WHICH IS?" he replied.

"Did Stella ever told you she's a fairy?" I said. Then, there was complete silence. I think I shouldn't have told him. I just ruined it. I ruined Stella's secret. I mean, the Magic Dimension's secret. But then, he fainted. I carried him, and put him in the back seat of my car. The others were in the other car. I did a thumbs up high, then I went to my car. I started driving. I guess I'll let Phillip to the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Grim's P.O.V<strong>

"So, is the food done Stormy?" I asked in a charming voice. Stormy came out with the food that Princess Stella had requested. I didn't know if Stormy was a good cooker, but I chose her since I thought I was wise enough.

"Yes Grim! I learned something by myself! But anyways, I'm going to my room now with the others. I cleaned the kitchen to let you know," she said. I nodded, and I let her do what she planned. I felt in a good mood, not like earlier. I picked up the food, and walked to Stella's room. I heard singing. Was that Stella singing?

_What would I give to live where you are?_  
><em>What would I pay to stay here beside you?<em>  
><em>What would I do to see you<em>  
><em>Smiling at me?<em>

"Is that Princess Stella of Solaria singing?" I said to myself. But then, she continued to sing to herself. I peaked into the door, and saw her looking through the door.

_Where would we walk_  
><em>Where would we run<em>  
><em>If we could stay all day in the sun?<em>

_Just you and me  
>And I could be<br>Part of your world_

I opened the door just a little bit. Still, she hasn't noticed. She was still looking at the window. In the window, was gray skies. In them were black horrible clouds. I guessed she wants something more beautiful than that. Her hair was down, which showed her inner beauty. She removed the shoes she wore from earlier.

_I don't know when  
>I don't know how<br>But I know something's starting right now  
>Watch and you'll see<br>Someday I'll be  
>Part of your<em> _world_

The last part she sang, was the most beautiful piece I've ever heard. I mean, she sings so wonderful. I just wished that I could know who was she singing that for. Possibly the man she talked about earlier? I don't know. Or possibly, just _possibly_, it's for someone she loves.

"Princess?" I said. She quickly turned around, and gasped. She went to the bed quickly, and waited for me.

"Oh. I'm sorry Grim. Did you heard that singing?" she asked. I laughed, and went inside the room.

"Of course. Was that you singing? I mean, you sing so wonderful and-" I said, but I was interrupt by her. The first time I was ever interrupt in my life.

"Yeah. I sing horribly don't you think? I never sang in my whole life. I guess you're the first one who ever heard me sing Grim," she said. Was I really the first one? I'm actually shocked by that.

"No Princess. That was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard your majesty. And I am telling the truth," I said. She blushed, and I smiled. I placed the food on her bed. Then, I walked near the door.

"Wait," she said. I turned around, and raised my eye brow. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it your majesty?" I asked.

"Do you love someone?" she asked. Love? What does she mean by love?

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA. Does Stella now loves Grim? The opposite of Brandon? That must be exciting! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe on Christmas for your Christmas present from me? :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Christmas**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody. I didn't know I could get that many reviews that quickly. Anyways, this is a Christmas-related chapter. Thanks for reviewing everybody once again. And this is your Christmas present from me! Time for R2R!**

**mossdawn -**_ Yeah. Sorry for Stella falling in love with Grim so quickly. Well, she won't be near Grim in this chapter. But thanks for reviewng. Here is your Christmas present from me! _

**Natty.B - **_That song is so catchy! Or yeah. And nah, you can continue. I love that song! Thanks for reviewing. Here is your Christmas present from me!_

**Sunshine of Solaria - **_It's okay. He won't be near Grim in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing so much! Here is your Christmas present!_

**NickyAnn6 - **_Lol maybe. And of course, Brandon is always better than any other guy Stella meets. And of course, I am updating for your Christmas present!_

**hannahs77 -** _No prob! And aw thanks! Of course, they'll be together later on in this story! And this is your wonderful Christmas present from me! :D_

**ShiningSunray -**_ Mhmm, maybe Stella can fall in love with Grim. And me too! I love them too. And of course, he still has evil inside of him. And of course! Here's ya Christmas present! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

It's been already three days for me inside of this horrid cell. I never got out, and Christmas is tomorrow. Maybe Brandon won't even come to save me. And I'll always know he'll save me, but not for this moment I think. I just want to see my daughter, Aurora. I hadn't seen her for four days. I just miss her . . . also the others. I just miss them.

Grim has been a nice guy to me for these days. He'd always come to my cell, and bring food to me. I just wonder why he's doing this to me. Is it because he wants me to be in love with him? Probably it's working I guess. He just reminds me of Brandon . . . a different version though.

But anyways, I'm lying down in my bed, inside of the cell. I just want to go out somewhere since it's Christmas tomorrow. I hadn't even got any gifts. Well, maybe I'm a bad girl this year. I just feel so bored and lonely right now. There's not one thing to do for me to do in here. I'm just completely bored right now.

I got out of my bed, and walked near the door. I touched the door knob, then I turned it. And what happened? The door opened! I thought the door was closed! I just want to try to escape. I'll just try. If I escape, then I'm dead. I walked outside of the room, and then I closed the door quietly. I started walking around the huge castle.

It's such a big place in here. The walls are rocky black, the floor is ice cold grey, and the decorations are horrible. Well, maybe he doesn't have a good sense of fashion. If he needs my help with this castle, then I'd be happy to help him. I would make the walls sunny gold, and the floor shiny grey. And the decorations? Many pictures and plants.

I still walked around the place, and then I saw Stormy and Icy walking in the hallways. I quickly hid near a sculpture. I heard them talking. I just stayed quiet, so I won't be in trouble and receive any good things from Grim. I wonder what their talking about. I moved my ear closer. I heard interesting things on what their talking about.

"Do you think Santa is real Icy?" Stormy asked. Icy just shrugged her shoulders. I kinda giggled, but silently so they won't caught me. Icy replied.

"Who the heck is Santa? Where are you learning these crazy things Stormy?" Icy asked. Stormy puts her hands on her hip, then she replied back at Icy.

"A fat guy who is jolly and wears red. He has a puffy beard or something, and he comes at kids house to give Christmas on Christmas. He only gives gifts if they've been good for the whole year," Stormy replied. Icy was still confused. I bet she didn't get one thing Stormy had just said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Stormy. And go ask Grim or Darcy about that. Anyways, let's go check on Stella," Icy replied. Oh no! The reason they were out is because to check on me? I better run for it before they come to check on me. I quickly got up, and the sculpture I hid behind dropped. Both of them looked at where I was, and saw me hiding. They also saw pieces of the sculpture on the floor.

"She's planning to escape! Go clean that mess Icy while I go after her!" Stormy shouted. Icy didn't move.

"Why do you need to get her while I clean it up? I'm not doing it! You go clean that up, while I get her!" Icy shouted. Stormy turned red.

"No! You're going to do it even though you like it or not!" Stormy said back. I have time to escape. While they were talking to each other, I quickly ran away, but there was someone who was in my way—which was Darcy.

"Well well well. Looks like Princess Stella is here. Where do you think your going Stella?" she asked. I had nothing to do. If I ran, they would kill me. If I just stayed and do nothing, Grim wouldn't trust me anymore. What should I do? Run or stay? This is a hard choice to make, and in return, I would get harsh punishments.

I picked one of the choices. What did I pick? I ran. I ran as fast as I could. But then, Darcy did a spell, and it hits my back. My back completely hurts now, and I felt like dying. The spell is too strong. I just felt like I was going to die. It looks like the end for me...Goodbye everybody who was there for me. Especially you Brandon.

When I first met you, I thought of you a prince. But when I found out you were who you said you was, I was completely shocked. I thought you lied to me just to get me to like you. But when I figure it out, it was only for to protect Sky. But I didn't forgive you. But later on, I did forgive you. I wonder what will it be like if I never forgave you. But it's too late. I'm going to die...goodbye everyone. I love you all...especially you...

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

Since after we came back to visit Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower, we learned more about where Stella could be. Headmistress Griffin said that she is with this new evil man named Grim. Also the Trix were with him. We asked for more information about Grim. Headmistress Griffin said that he looks exactly like me, except for the colors. We visited Alfea, and we heard that many fairies said that Grim was a wise man. He was one of the men who were sneaky. At Red Fountain, we got equipment for the mission. Saladin and Faragonda said that he is such a strong man even though he was new. My children; Bella and Sam were really bored. But luckily, I got some things for them so they won't be bored.

"Sam and Bella! Come here! Your Daddy has something for you! Also some things from your friends!" I shouted while going inside the ship. We just stopped by at Magix, to get some food for everyone.

"Yes Daddy?" both of them said while coming inside the ship. Bella was going inside slow, and Sam looked like he was grumpy.

"What do you have?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed.

"Open these gifts," I replied. I got two presents, which were all from the couples. It was Christmas soon, but I want them to be happy. I think it'd be more better for them to open gifts so the bored-ness can escape instead of opening gifts tomorrow. When they opened their gifts, they were shocked.

"Is this a mirror for me?" Bella said. It was a pink mirror, that had a sun and the moon sticker behind it. It was gold and silver. She looked at herself, and smiled. I just smiled. She reminded me of Stella so much.

Sam opened his present, and he gasped. "What is this? Is this a sword or something?" It was a sword, that was golden on the blade. In the place where you hold the sword, it was gold. He was actually shocked for holding a weapon.

"Yes it is a sword Sam! When you need it, you can use this sword to fight the enemies. During the trip, Riven will teach you how to use this sword for good use," Tecna replied. "And Bella, that mirror can do actually something. But we can't tell you yet what it can do. But we hope you'll use that mirror for good uses." They smiled, and they started playing with their gifts.

"Thank you guys...thank you for getting gifts for my children," I said. They nodded and smiled.

"No problem Brandon!" Flora replied.

"It was Bloom's idea for the mirror," Musa said. "When she visited Alfea, Ms. Faragonda gave her that mirror for Bella. But it's actually from Ms. F."

"The sword is from Saladin, but Riven's idea," Nabu said. I laughed, and hugged them all. I was so happy that even though Stella wasn't here, I still have good friends who is always here for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

I got up from the bed. I wasn't so hurt from earlier. But I was covered by blankets. It looked like it was just a dream...phew. As I got up, I saw a fat guy wearing red who had a HUGE sack near him. I gasped.

"Um...hello?" I said. He turned around. He had a bright pink face, with glasses. He also had a beard.

"Oh hello Princess Stella. I'm I disturbing your sleep?" he replied.

"No no, it's fine," I said while getting up from the bed.

"I'm Santa Claus Princess...and your gift I have from here," he said. He got closer to me, and poked my face. He then laughed, and disappeared while the sack disappeared also. That was weird, Santa Claus? I thought he was fake...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Good thing Stella isn't dead! This chapter is kinda boring...but please review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

****Hi guys, sorry for not updating this story in such a long time! I'm really sorry. Please check out my other stories. They're very amazing and interesting. Please also put this story in your favorite list. For the R2R, I'm going to put it in one paragraph. ****

_ I know this chapter may be weird and sad. But thanks for reviewing for all of those. And it's okay if your in anonymous or something else. Thanks for all of those who had reviewed. I hope you can check out the other stories I have. Thanks guys! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 14: Five Days Seems Like Five Years<strong>**

****Stella's P.O.V****

I'm completely bored right now. It's been five days. Those five days seems like five years. I barley did anything. I only just laid on the bed, and looking at the window. Grim only comes here once in a while to visit me. Like probably three to five times he visits me. But I wonder about my kids and my lover, Brandon. Are they safe? Who's with them? Is someone going to save me from here?

While I kept on thinking, someone knocked on the door. I got up from my bed, and covered my body with the thin blankets. I may over react, but I just don't feel safe somehow. I never get a chance to change my clothes. I'm only wearing my bra and underwear. I want to change my clothes.

When the door the opened, it was Grim. I'm proud to see him here again. "Hello Stella. I'm just checking on you," he said. Why is he checking on me? Why won't he set me free? Why won't I be with the people I love and be free?

"Oh thanks for checking on me," I said. Then I lay on the bed. I felt pretty bored. I didn't know if Grim left or not. I just stayed in my bed and do nothing. I heard footsteps, I turned my head around, and saw Grim's eyes looking at me. I felt surprised, but it was actually creepy.

I felt sleepy. I could hear talking, but I can't listen to the words perfectly. I felt sleepy, and I heard some words. I wasn't paying attention on them though. It was Grim talking. He had said, "You know...worried...and...felt...I...you." I didn't get it. I just went to sleep.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Who is that guy and what had he just said to Stella? What was he doing to her? Is that the guy they were talking about? He's going to make my...wife (I don't know if she is my wife) in love? I'm not going to let that happen! I looked at my kids.

I was looking in a window. The others were done, watching me. Timmy had built a ladder for me to go on to see any cause. Now, his ladder helped me—a lot. I looked at them, and I smiled. I jumped off the bridge, and landed on my two feet. My kids were surprised.

"Wow Daddy...how did you do that?" Samson asked. I laughed, and patted his head.

"You'll learn how once you're old enough," I said. They laughed. I went near Sky and Bloom. "I saw that guy. Stella is sleeping. I heard every word."

"Well, tell us what happened," Sky said.

"Okay, Stella was in her bed. Then, the door opened. I saw her got up, and she was wearing...those things. It was that weirdo. Stella went to sleep I think. After that Grim said, 'Hello Stella. I'm just checking on you.' I got mad at first. Anyways, Stella said, 'Oh thanks for checking on me,' " I said.

Both of them nodded their heads. I think they were getting into the conversation more. Riven and Musa was playing with Bella and Sam while the others joined our conversation. "Then what happened?" Helia asked.

"That guy...said something I won't allow anyone to say to Stella," I said. The others raised their eye brows. "He said." But until I could anything else, we heard some noises. I went on the ladder to check what was happening.

In the window, I saw "Negative" (I'll call him that for now.) touching Stella! Why is he touching her! No one can't touch her. I got mad, so I punched threw the window. I still have that green sword I used for so many years. It's still good enough for battling. I went inside the room.

"Who are you?" Negative shouted. I smiled, and got out my sword. I saw Stella got up, and she was hiding behind Negative.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to my Stella!" I shouted while I pointed the green sword to Negative. He looks so negative...

"I'm Grim. The most evil person you'll ever meet. And, no. She's my Stella," he said. My mind was blown off after hearing that. "Trix go after him!" Then, the three witches came. They look even more powerful then before. When they were getting closer, I could see Stella in Negative's arms.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted. That voice...reminded me of the old Stella I used to know. I miss that voice so much. Whenever there's trouble, she would always use that voice. I looked at her, and sighed. I got my sword, and pierced the wall. A huge hole appeared. The Trix moved aside for me to see Stella.

"Stella, no matter what, even though five years had passed, I'll always love you. This sacrifice is met for you Stella. Never forget that I love you," I said. I winked at Stella, and a tear went out of my face. I fell. I'll always be for Stella.

"BRANDON!"

**Stella's P.O.V**

No...no...NO! Brandon, he fell. Why did he fell? Why did he fell? I'll never have a happy family. If he's alone, I'm going to cry. I think tears will be coming through my eyes. I saw the last tear from Brandon, well it was the first one. The Trix faced me and Grim, and bowed down. I guess they were waiting for an answer from Grim.

"This day...Brandon the squire had died. Right now, we will be having a feast. Stella..." he said. I got out from his arms. I just felt not safe anymore back in there. I felt pretty embarrassed from me wearing things people won't usually see.

"You know, I'm just going to die. Sorry...but I want to die with the one who I love!" I shouted. I ran out of the hole Brandon fell in. I could see a group of people in the floor. I covered my self with my ice cold hands. I was quiet. I didn't know what happened to Brandon.

"Look!" someone shouted. Then, all faces looked at me. I saw this guy, and he puts on some shoes. He turned them on, and it was heading to me. When he got closer to me, I could see it was Brandon. BRANDON! He's alive!

"Brandon!" I shouted. He did a salute, and smiled. He got more faster, and inch by inch, we're almost closer. I just can't wait to feel his touch. But when we were about to touch hands, something grabbed my leg. I turned around, and I saw Darcy's attacks on me. I looked at Brandon and a tear went in my face. It touched his face.

He hold my hands, and it seemed like he never want to let go. I never let go of the grip. But Darcy's attack is hurting me more. Brandon brought me closer, and my head was in his shoulder. I could see him getting something from his pocket. It was a green laser knife. He got it out. Luckily, he was wearing green gloves and a green suit. He cut the thing that was holding on my leg, and we could hear Darcy groaning.

"Stella, just hold on me tighter. No matter how tight it is, just hold on me," he said. I nodded, and I put my hands around his waist. He pressed a button on his shoes. The button he pressed made the shoes turn off. We got more faster to fall.

It felt like we were going to die. We just got closer to the floor. But I heard a voice that made me stop from being worried. "Mommy! Just believe in yourself. You'll survive if you believe on who you are. Trust the people who you love! There never be a chance where you give up!"

**Whoa, I wonder who said that. Must be interesting. Thanks for reading! Please review and I will update! Thanks for reading guys~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A New Life**

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. I was too busy updating my other stories. Anyways, how you guys doing? How's your New Year? I hope you'll enjoy reading this story! :D**

**Thanks for all of those who had reviewed. It means so much too me! So, here is the story! **

* * *

><p>Stella and Brandon looked down, and they saw Aurora who was alone by herself. She was in front of the others, and Aurora was the one who had said it. Stella smiled, and tried to bring her hand out, Aurora stretched hers, but Flora pushed her away. Suddenly, all of the grown Specialists got a a huge sheet of blanket or something, but it was strong. It was stretched, big enough for two people.<p>

"Is that huge blanket going to save Mommy and Daddy?" Samson asked while joining them. Flora nodded her head, while the rest of the Winx joined Flora, Aurora, and Samson. They looked at Stella and Brandon falling together. Brandon was hugging Stella from the back while she screamed. They landed on the blanket, and after five seconds on it, the Specialists placed the blanket onto the floor. They took steps away from the blanket.

"Mommy!" Aurora shouted. She ran to Stella and Brandon, who were hugging each other. She hugged Stella, who was just wearing her bra and underwear. "Why are you wearing something like this?" Stella laughed, and hugged her daughter.

"Because I don't want to wear any uniform. It doesn't make you feel fashionable for you wearing uniforms," Stella said. The others laughed, and Samson hugged his father. He smiled, and ran to him.

"Daddy I was so worried about you! Are you okay now?" Samson asked. Brandon laughed, and patted his back.

"Of course I'm okay. Now stay here with...Aurora and her mother. I'm going to get something," Brandon said. He nodded, and Brandon ran.

"Where are you going Brandon?" Helia shouted. He turned around, and pointed at the ship.

"I'm going to get something at the ship. Make sure you protect my family!" Brandon shouted. He went inside the ship, and looked for his jacket. He was going to give his jacket for Stella, to keep her warm instead of being pale and sick. He still cared about Stella. He went out of the ship, and saw Riven and Sky walking. He passed them, and waved to them.

"Always getting worried," Riven said. "Tisk tisk."

"Hey, at least he cares about his girlfriend. Do you care about Musa?" Sky asked. Riven shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's go back with the others," Riven said.

Stella was playing rock paper scissors with Samson while Aurora was getting her hair braid by Musa. Brandon laughed, and smiled. He walked over Stella, and placed his jacket on her shoulder. Stella smiled, and took off the jacket. "You ran all the way there just to get this for me?" Stella asked, while blushing.

"I wouldn't want my Stella to get a cold. Anyways, take it. I'll get another jacket," Brandon said. Stella smiled, and put the jacket on herself.

"You do know that I have my powers. I can just use it," Stella said while smiling. Brandon nodded, and walked away. Stella used a spell, and she was wearing something else. She wore her old green and pink strap dress she used to wear when she was young. She had her pink shoes on. Brandon turned around, and saw the Stella he used to know, but this was the same Stella he hadn't seen since five years.

"You know, we should get back on the ship. All of us needs to tell you something," Timmy said. They turned their heads around, to face Timmy. They nodded, and looked at Stella and Brandon.

"What is this something Timmy?" Brandon asked. Stella brought her children closer to her.

"All of us needs to return back to our realms. We have to return back. I'm really sorry, but maybe we can visit you guys sometime. Or you can go back to your realms," Nabu said. Stella and Brandon looked at each other, and Sky came up.

"Brandon, I know that you retired from being my squire, but you need to come back. I'm sorry, but my father requested your presence one more time. I told him that he has his own family by now, but he still didn't want to listen to me," Sky said. Brandon looked at Sky, and then he looked at Stella. Stella closed her eyes slowly, and looked at her children slowly.

"I just can't...leave Stella and the kids," Brandon whispered.

"It's fine. I just can ask my father for a new squire. It's fine, you don't actually need to come," Sky said. He walked to Bloom, and they hold hands. "It's fine." He repeated. Brandon stood up, and shook his head.

"No, I'll be going. Just let me spend the rest of the day with Stella and my kids," Brandon said. Sky nodded.

"Well, we'll be inside the ship if you're looking for us," Layla said. They walked to the ship, while Stella touched her daughter's hair. Brandon sat next to her, and touched her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave...but I have to leave. Stella, I'm dearly sorry for making this choice. I didn't want to make it, but I have to," Brandon said. Stella didn't respond. "Stella?" Still, there was no response. "Stella, talk to me."

"But, you just want to leave me all alone? I can't handle these two kids by myself. I quit my job. Remember? I need to find a job, and who's going to take care of them while I go on work? Brandon, you know I can't do this alone," Stella said.

"Where is Daddy going?" Samson asked.

"He has to go somewhere...and he probably won't come back," Stella replied. Both of them cried, and Stella touched their legs. "Come now, we need to go on the ship." Both of them went up, and Stella tried to get up, but she failed. Brandon grabbed her, so she won't fall. "Would you let me go?" Brandon did as what she requested. She hold both of Aurora and Samson's hand, and they walked to the ship. Brandon sighed, and walked with them.

When they went to the ship, Brandon whispered something into Timmy's ear. He nodded, and told to Sky. Stella was acting curious on what the boys were saying to each other. Sam was with Riven, while Aurora was with Bloom. She was alone. There was an empty seat next to her. Brandon turned around, and saw that seat. He sat next to Stella.

"Can I sit next to you?" Brandon asked. Stella just nodded, while Brandon sat next to Stella. "You know I don't want to leave you."

"Then why are you leaving?" Stella asked. Brandon sighed.

"Because it's for my best friend. But I promise you I'll always be there for you," Brandon said.

"That's what my dad says, but he was never there for me," Stella replied. Brandon hold her hands, and looked at Stella's golden hazel eyes.

"I'm not him. Stella, would you think I'll never be there for you?" Brandon asked. Stella just blinked, and said her words.

"Yes. You weren't there after I gave birth to Aurora. You weren't there to fully see Sam. What else are you not going to do for me?" Stella asked. Brandon sighed.

"Can you tell me the story about Aurora?" Brandon said. He looked at Aurora, and she was distracted by playing with Bloom. Brandon smiled, and faced his love one.

"Well, it started when," Stella said, and her memory turned into a flashback.

**Flashback**

_After the incident, Stella was going to give another baby soon. She didn't know that she was going to give birth to twins. She screamed in pain, while a doctor and a couple nurses were only there for her. No one wasn't there for her besides the workers. Stella cried in pain, and hurt. No one wasn't there. Not even her father, mother, her best friend, or the one she loves. After hours of Stella being alone, a doctor entered her room. She smiled, and let her baby play with her finger. _

_"Miss Solaria, we have checked if there's anyone who is looking for you, but there is not even one single person looking for you. We checked on Sir Brandon, but we had no sight of him. Do you have any more requests?" the doctor asked. Stella cried, and her tear went on her blanket. _

_"No...no. That's it. Is it okay if I stay over night?" Stella asked. The doctor nodded. "Well, thanks. I'll be going until you check on me one more time." The doctor left, and Stella and her baby were now alone with each other. She looked at her baby, and smiled. "Oh...Bella. Why is there no one for me? I thought Brandon had promised he will always be there for me. Looks like he isn't. I don't know what to do now. He isn't there for me." _

_The baby cried, and Stella shushed her slightly. The baby stopped crying, and drifted off to sleep. Stella smiled, and she looked at her baby. She didn't know what to do without Brandon. But after years passed by, she knew exactly what to do. Birthdays of her daughter, was celebrated by Phillip, some friends of hers, and the friends' parents. Stella was just happy that she had Phillip with her to make her happy. _

_But she always wondered, what would she do without Brandon and the Winx?_

**End of ****Flashback**

"Stella, I'm just sorry for just doing that to you like that...I didn't know. But please, forgive me from making this choice. I promise I'll always be there but just don't think of something like that anymore. Please," Brandon said. Stella shook her head from the past memories of herself and Brandon when they used to be young and in love. She just got up, and everyone looked at her.

"Just...stop okay?" Stella said. She walked to the front, with Tecna. Brandon sighed, and looked at his hands.

* * *

><p>After they dropped Stella, Samson, and Aurora back to Gardenia, they were getting ready to go back at their realms. Samson and Aurora waved goodbye to everyone, while Stella just smiled. She told her kids to wait, and they nodded. Stella walked up to Brandon, and removed the jacket that Brandon gave to her.<p>

"Here's your jacket. It's not mine," Stella said. Brandon shook his head.

"No, keep it. This is a gift from me Stella. Keep it," Brandon said. Stella nodded, and put it on herself.

"Thanks," Stella said. She turned her head around, but stopped. Brandon went inside, but Stella turned back. "Brandon." He turned his head around, and smiled. Stella ran to him, and hugged him. "Please...don't leave." Brandon broke the hug, and faced the dear Stella. He placed his hand on her cheek. Stella touched his hand, which made her ice cold face, warm.

Stella blinked slowly, while Brandon dragged his face closer to hers. They were about to kiss, but Riven honked the ship. "Come on Brandon!" he shouted. Brandon quickly gave Stella a kiss, and he lets go of it. They were now holding hands, and they were about to break it. But it was time. Brandon had to go. Stella was with her children, and they wave goodbye to Brandon. Stella smiled, and waved goodbye. In seconds, they disappeared. Stella cried, and she faced her kids.

"Your daddy just left...it's time for a new life," Stella said. They walked into their big house. And Stella smiled. She was now a happy family, but without Brandon.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Passed by...<strong>

"So, Ms. Solaria, you would like to be in night shift at this job?" a boss asked. Stella nodded happily.

"Of course. I would want the job. Is there any recommendations?" Stella asked. The boss shook his head quickly.

"No Ms. Solaria. So, your job starts tomorrow at eight. I'll see you then," he said. Stella nodded, and left the office.

* * *

><p>"And you want to go back home? How come you even came with me?" Sky asked in confusion.<p>

"I want to go home. I miss her. Because I don't want my best friend to have a new best friend." Brandon said with a sad expression.

"You know, you'll always be my best friend. No matter what Brandon." Sky replied.

"I'm glad that I met you Sky. Without you, I wouldn't have a good life. Thank you so much Brandon." Brandon said while hugging him.

"No problem. You know I'll always be your friend, even though we are having a fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later...<strong>

"Happy Birthday Samson!" everyone shouted. It was Samson's birthday, and there were several people celebrating his birthday. Phillip, Aurora, Stella, a few other friends, were celebrating Samson's birthday. He was happy that he celebrated his birthday. He blew the candles on his cake.

"What did you wished Samson?" Aurora asked while starring at the frosting.

"I wished Daddy was here," he said. Stella hugged him.

"He'll be here...I wish," she said.

* * *

><p>"It's his birthday...I could call him but I don't know their house number," Brandon said while looking at the window.<p>

"It's fine Brandon," Musa said through the phone. "He'll wish that you'll be together."

"That's what I wish. I don't even know if that could happen."

* * *

><p><strong>On Christmas...<strong>

"OMG Stella!" Phillip shouted. "Did you got this for me on Christmas?" He was carrying a packet of make-up. Phillip now lives with Stella and the kids since there was no one to watch the kids.

"Of course Phillip. I knew you wanted this for Christmas. I bought you this make-up packet," Stella said. "Now kids, open your present." Her kids, and they nodded. They opened their gifts, and they gasped. They got what they want from Christmas.

"Phillip you got me a new mirror! Thanks!" Aurora said. "And thanks Mommy for getting me a new dress!" Both of them smiled.

"Yes! I got a new toy! Thanks Phillip," Samson said. "Mommy, thanks for giving me this jacket I've always wanted."

"Stella, we got something for you too," Phillip said. Stella was confused, but Samson made her mother got up, and Aurora hold her hands. They went near the door, and opened it. There, was a big box. It was so huge that it might not fit through the door. Phillip brought it inside near the Christmas tree. "Stella, open it!"

Stella nodded, and she started ripping the present. When all of the pieces were gone, Stella saw another box. She ripped the box. Then, she saw a man, who had brown hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, and a tan. Stella gasped, and took a step back.

"I told you, I'll always be there for you," he said. He grabbed Stella by the waist, and kissed her. Phillip was crying, while Aurora and Samson was trying to make Phillip stop crying.

"Brandon! I knew you would come!" Stella shouted after the kiss was done.

"I told you," he said. Then, they hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS ISN'T THE END! It ends maybe...around chapter 25? I don't know. Thanks for reading everybody! And remember, mossdawn and I are having a Winx Club Fan Fiction Awards. PM me or her for more info! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bloom Vs. Phillip**

**Hello guys. Thanks for reviewing everybody. I made a twitter so you can follow if you want…lol. It's for getting tweets to see if I'm working on any of my stories, making a story, or if there's an update. So, time for R2R! **

**mossdawn – **_Oh, it's okay. I cry a lot too and tears come from my eyes to you're not alone. LOL But thank you for reviewing. _**  
>Natty.B – <strong>_LOL thanks. Also thank you for reviewing. I hope you get to read this chapter. Thanks for reviewing._**  
>ShiningSunray – <strong>_Thanks. Thank you for reviewing.  
><em>**Hannahs77 – **_Lol yes! It's so cute huh? Lol. Thanks for reviewing._**  
>NIckyAnn6 – <strong>_Oh, it's ok. I hope it goes well. And LOL, other people are waiting too so you're not alone. Thanks for reviewing~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Bloom Vs. Phillip<strong>

Brandon was finding a job, and earns enough money for his certain "sorry gift." He wanted to find a good job, a job he'll be good at and it'll pay enough for his "sorry gift." He was walking near a bar, and saw a sign that said NEED AN EMPLOYEE. Brandon happily smiled, and walked inside. He saw a girl with pink hair and yellow highlights. It looks like she was working. Brandon touched her shoulder, and she turned around.

"Oh hi," she said. "Sorry, I was just cleaning. What can I get you sir?" she said while getting out a small notebook with a pen. Brandon laughed.

"Well, I want to apply for that job. I have a few questions though," Brandon said. The girl puts her notebook away, and called her dad.

"Hold on, let me call my dad. He's the one you should talk to," she said. "Dad, there's this guy who wants the job!" Then, a man with caramel brown hair came out. He smiled, and walked up to Brandon.

"Okay, thanks Roxy. Just go serve those customers over there," he said. The girl nodded, and walked over to the people that her father pointed. Brandon smiled, and took out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. Is there anyone who you're looking for to get the job?" Brandon asked. The man smiled, and shook his hand.

"I'm Klaus. And nope, not anyone came here to get the job. I just put it yesterday, and you are lucky to find the job. Anyways, come with me," he said. Brandon nodded, and followed Klaus. Brandon reached to a bar with some chairs. He sat in a chair, while Klaus got a blender and put some fruits inside.

"Okay, I am really happy that I have a chance to get this job. But I have a few questions though," Brandon said. Klaus nodded, and he was waiting for Brandon's questions. "Well, how much money are you going to give for each pay check? What is my job?"

"Well, it business goes pretty well, it's going fifty dollars at the end of each week. It business goes slow, and then it's twenty. It actually depends on how the business goes. But since I have a good paying system, it'll be two hundred dollars. Even though I pay you fifty" Klaus said. Brandon nodded. "And your job, you will be serving drinks to these customers."

"Thank you so much. So, I'm I going to be the only one to give drinks Mr. Klaus?" Brandon said. Klaus chuckled, and turned on the blender. After minutes, he got some cups out.

"I'm not Santa Claus. Anyways, you'll be working with my daughter Roxy. She's only twenty five, so you'll get along. But how old are you sir?" Klaus asked.

"I'm…twenty seven sir. I got two kids, and I wanted to find a job this soon," Brandon said. Klaus nodded, and poured the drinks into the cups.

"Are you married?" Klaus asked. Brandon's mind froze. He didn't even know if he was married or not. Brandon just scratched his head.

"To be honest, I actually don't know," Brandon said. Klaus nodded, and gave a drink to Brandon. "Is this for me?"

"Just one of the drinks. The rest of the drinks are for table six. Welcome to the Frutti Music Bar," Klaus said. Brandon smiled, and shook his hand again. Brandon smiled, and got the plate of drinks, and placed it in table six. He quickly winked at the girls, but he went back at Klaus.

"One more question," Brandon said. Klaus turned around. "Do I need to wear any uniforms or something?"

"Just match the style here Brandon. Just match it," Klaus said. Brandon nodded, and went near Roxy.

"So, I guess we're co-workers," Brandon said while winking at Roxy.

"Hey, I'm in a relationship," Roxy said. Brandon laughed.

"I'm just trying to make friends with my new best friend. Anyways, how's the business in here?" Brandon asked. Roxy laughed, and placed her hand on Brandon's back.

"It goes well. It really does," she said. "There's even a special band who works here every night for the bar. You should meet them, they're really nice." Brandon nodded. Then, a bunch of boys came by. Brandon recognized one of them, because he seen one of them.

"Hey Roxy," the one in the front said. "Who's this guy?"

"He's the new worker. You should really welcome him. And, his name is Brandon," Roxy said.

"Oh, hey Brandon. So I heard you and Stella are…" Andy said but Brandon interrupted him.

"Don't say anything about Stella." He said sharply. "Don't even talk about her." Andy moved aside, and Brandon was going near Roxy to get some of the drinks.

"What's his problem?" one of Andy's friends asked.

"Don't know, I was only asking him if Stella and he are okay," Andy said. He then went on the stage, also his friends. They started to play a song.

* * *

><p>After two months of Brandon working in the Frutti Music Bar, Sky and the others came by to visit them. Then, they were surprised that Brandon found a job. So, they decided to work with Brandon to make the business better. Brandon earned $560 so far. He didn't tell Stella about the amount of money he had because he wanted to use it for his "sorry gift."<p>

On this day, was a normal business. Stella and the girls were at the Frutti Music Bar. Bella and Samson were playing with Sky and Bloom's new two year old child. Her name was Chloe. She knew how to walk, but not to talk. Aurora and Samson had a fun time playing with Chloe. On the stage, was Phillip singing to the karaoke. He was singing _A Whole New World_ by himself. Everyone in the bar cheered for him. He was a good guy, and he had a lot of friends. But Stella, was his best friend. He didn't like Bloom one bit, since she was hogging Stella away from him.

He went near the Karaoke Machine, and changed the song. He then, winked at Stella, and brought the mic near his mouth. "Well, I want to sing this song with Bloom. Bloom, please come up and sing this song with me," he said. People clapped for Bloom.

"I don't think I actually want to sing," Bloom said. Musa and Layla pushed Bloom up, and she walked to the stage. One of Andy's friends gave Bloom a mic, and she blushed. She was really scared to sing in front of people. Phillip gave a sassy cat walk, then music started to play.

"I'm doing this for Stella. Back away from her," Phillip whispered. Bloom was shocked, but he had to sing first. He singed really good, with his normal voice. But if he acted like a girl, his voice won't be really good. So, he sang with his normal voice. Bloom was still shocked, but she smiled.

"Someday I'll let you in Treat you right Drive you outta your mind," Phillip sang with a wink. The boys sat next to their girl, and they clapped. Stella leaned her head on Brandon, but he got up to check on Sky. Stella's head was now on the chair. She gave Brandon a little roll on her eyes.

"You never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind," Bloom sang. More people clapped for Bloom, but Phillip gave a twitch. He smiled, and went in front of Bloom. Sky's daughter, started to clap and jump. He carried her daughter, and watched Bloom singing. For Brandon, Aurora was on his back, while Samson was holding onto his leg. The girls saw this, and they giggled. Even other people laughed.

"Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad<br>When you don't get what you wanted  
>Make you feel good<br>As I whip you  
>Into shape, ya boy<br>Let's get it started!" both of them sang. More and more people clapped, and Phillip started to move Bloom off to the side. Bloom went back on the stage to join their parts.

"Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby," Both of them sang. Then, more people came. Several people formed a crowd, and people joined. The crowd was getting bigger. Roxy and Klaus had to make more drinks since the business was getting more harder to handle. Phillip pushed Bloom away, and it was only him on the stage.

"So stop trying to walk away No you won't ever leave me behind (Noooo)," he sang. Bloom came by, and she sang her part.

"You better believe that I'm here to stay," she said. The crowd became more crazier.

"Give it up  
>Ohhhh<br>YEAH!" both of them sang. It was the finale, and the crowd. Roared Phillip and Bloom bowed, and they went off the stage. Stella ran to them, and hugged the both of them.

"That was amazing! You guys sing so good! I wished I could have joined you though!" Stella said. She broke the hug, and smiled.

"Well, my fabulous voice brought the people here," Phillip said while smirking.

"Well, next time you better tell me when you're going to have a duet with me!" Bloom said. She walked away, and Stella smiled at her. She went near Bloom.

"Bloom! That was really amazing!" Sky said. He hugged Bloom, and Bloom looked at her daughter.

Stella went over Brandon, and poked him. He turned around, and smiled.

"That was amazing. Both of your best friends sang good," Brandon said. Stella laughed, and hold onto his arm. Brandon wanted to let go, but he loved the touch of Stella's arm.

"Yup, I know that they hate each other," Stella said. Brandon smiled, and their kids went with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, end of chapter! Looks like there's a war between Phillip and Bloom! Who do you think will be Stella's best friend? Review and tell me what you think! <strong>

**Oh yeah, one more thing. PLEASE REVIEW TO MOSSDAWN OR I ABOUT THE WINX CLUB FANFICTION AWARDS! Anyways, have a happy day! :D This song is called Give it Up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies. **

**Phillip - Jade**

**Bloom - Cat**

**Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Friends?**

**Hi guys, thanks for reviewing. I hope you guys enjoyed the other chapter lol. Phillip doesn't like Bloom ONE bit. Phillip has an attitude like me. He hates people who hogs their best friends, like me. Anyways, time for R2R ^_^**

**Mossdawn **–_Yeah, I'm not a big fan of it. I was looking for two people singing together that matched Phillip's expression, so I picked that song. Anyways, thanks for reviewing._**  
>Natty.B <strong>–_Wow, perfect performance. And me to, she's like on my top 10 fav singers. Anyways, thanks for reviewing._**  
>ShiningSunray – <strong>_Yeah, I'll always be updating. Thanks for reviewing._**  
>Sunshine of Solaria – <strong>_Who's voices? And, IKR. I got addicted to that song too. Anyways, thanks for updating.  
><em>**NickyAnn6 – **_Thanks. Looks like someone is on Bloom's side! TY for reviewing._**  
>hannahs77 – <strong>_Maybe…maybe not. Phillip doesn't like Bloom that much. And in this chapter, let's see if Bloom likes Phillip because part of this chapter, is in Bloom's point of review. _

**Bloom's P.O.V**

That guy…Phillip right? Is so making me mad! I mean, why is he treating me like this? It's getting me annoyed! What does he want from me? Ever since we visited Stella and Brandon, he's giving me some rude attitude. Is it because what I am? It's annoying me!

"Bloom?" Sky said. I turned around, and smiled at him. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. I just got carried away," I replied. I hope Sky doesn't know anything on what I'm thinking. I smiled, and walked up to Stella. Phillip was going to her, but looks like I was there first.

"Hi Stella!" I said in a cute annoying voice.

"Oh hey Bloom. How's Chloe doing?" she asked. I turned around, to check on my baby girl.

"She's fine. Anyways, how are you?" I asked in a sassy voice. When I turned around, I could see Phillip turning red.

"Good. Anyways, I need to tell Phillip something," she said. Stella started to leave, but I went in front of her.

"He could join us," I said. Phillip went in front of me, and smiled. Stella just scratched her head, being confused. "What are you going to say?"

"Well, I was saying that Phillip, it's such of an honor watching my kids and all. I just want to say thank you so much. And maybe," Stella said. Phillip was biting his finger nails, and I was just clueless.

"Maybe what?" he asked.

"We can go shopping!" Stella said while jumping up and down.

"Shopping? OMG I love shopping!" Phillip said while holding Stella's hands.

"I know right! Do you want to go today or tomorrow?" Stella said. "It's three now, but make your choice."

"I sure want to go now!" Phillip said. I was turning red, while Stella hugged Phillip.

"Hurray! Let me just go home and change. I'll ask Flora if she could watch my kids," Stella said. I stomped away, and I was so mad. I just hated Phillip now! Friend stealer!

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"Brandon, it's time for you to stop working. Take a rest at home and come back at five since you helped so much," Klaus said. I smiled.

"Thank you so much for letting me have a two hour break," I said. I was really happy that I could go home. "Can the other guys go home too?"

"Well…since business started to go slow and all…sure! But make sure they come back as the same time," Klaus said. I smiled, and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much!" I said. I ran to Sky and the others, while they were sitting down at table nine. I could see Timmy looking up on me.

"Brandon is there anything you need to tell us?" Timmy said while fixing his glasses.

"Yes! Klaus said we can have a two hour break!" I said with joy. All of them got up, and they hugged each other. Everyone went with their girls, leaving me and Stella alone. I went near her. She was holding her children's hand.

"Daddy!" Aurora said while trying to jump on me. I smiled, and carried her. Stella stopped, and just smiled while looking at me.

"Sky! Meet me at the house!" I said. He nodded, and left the bar with Bloom and Chloe. I smiled, and looked at Stella. "Are you going anywhere?"

"I'm going shopping with Phillip," she said plainly.

"Oh, where did he go?" I asked.

"He's somewhere here," she said. I nodded, and I heard Aurora giggling. I turned around, and saw Phillip.

"Let me take the kids home and meet you in the car. You still have twenty feet before leaving!" he said. We stopped, and he grabbed Stella and my children's hand. They ran to the car, waiting. Phillip just waved at us. I looked at Stella, and I could see her crossing her arms to keep her warm.

"Are you okay Stella?" I asked. She looked up at me, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said plainly again. I nodded, and grabbed her hand. I could hear tiny screaming from Phillip.

"You're so cold. Do you want something to keep you warm?" I asked. She just shook her head and let go of my hand.

"No…well, only if you want too," she said. I smiled, and picked her up like she was the bride and I was the man. "Let me go Brandon!" she said laughing.

"No can do!" I said. She started to struggle more.

"Brandon!" she shrieked. I sighed, and placed her on the floor. It was such a long time since we touched each other. Even though we slept in the same bed, nothing had happened between us. Just sleeping in a bed—with some stranger you don't even know.

"I'm sorry Stella," I said while blowing a piece of my hair up. She laughed, and holds onto my arm.

"It's actually fine Brandon," she said. I smiled, and we started to walk faster. I went into the front seat, and I could hear whispering.

"That was something huh?" Phillip whispered while I was putting on my seat belt on.

"No Phillip. He just carried me," Stella said back. Phillip laughed. He placed Aurora on one of the car seats on the left. Stella placed Samson on the car seat on the right.

"Yeah right," he said. He sat in the middle, leaving a free spot in the front. Stella just went to the other seat next to me, and put on her seat belt.

"So, home is it?" I asked.

"Drop off the kids and Phillip home. Phillip and I are going to the mall," she said. I nodded, and I started driving to the house.

After a couple minutes, I could see Sky playing football with Riven outside of the house. Stella owned such a big house. There was a swimming pool, arcade, and many more. Phillip went out of the car, and took off the kids' seatbelts off. Phillip walked them inside, and waved goodbye to them. Flora got the kids, and waved goodbye. But before Phillip went inside the car, Stella went outside.

"Do any of you guys want to come?" she asked. Bloom came up, and smiled.

"I sure do," she said. Stella smiled.

"Well, go inside the car," Stella said. Bloom nodded, and sat in the middle spot. Phillip removed the car seats and put it into the trunk. "Anyone else?"

"I'll be going!" Layla said. She walked to us, and waved goodbye to Nabu. Then, we drove off. The car was silent—until I played some music on. In the back, were Layla and Phillip dancing to the music. Stella just smiled, and looked at herself in the mirror.

I grabbed Stella's hand, and she looked at me. That face of hers—golden hazel eyes, perfect lips, and it was so many things I could describe. She smiled, and didn't let go of my hand. We could hear someone breathing, and we turned around to see who it was.

"Um, Phillip what are you doing?" Stella asked while lowering the volume down. He blushed, and sat back on his seat.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. Continue on your date—I mean on your stuff," he said while hiding. Stella and I laughed, and all of us started to talk about what kids.

"Handling Chloe isn't that hard," Bloom said while looking at her nails.

"Well, it'll get easier as she grows up Bloom," Stella said. Bloom just nodded. Silence came back again. But Phillip started to start another conversation.

"So, I heard that Brandon told me that you were some sort of a—fairy Stella," Phillip said. Everyone looked at Brandon. What could he do?

"What? That's silly. Anyways we're here at the mall. I'll see you later in two hours or so," Brandon said while finding a place to park. The others nodded, and they got out of the car.

"Stella are you coming out?" Layla asked.

"No, no. I'll meet you at the front. I need to have a little conversation with Brandon," Stella said. Layla looked at Bloom, and they walked away. Phillip joined the girls.

Brandon was scared because he didn't know what Stella would say to Brandon. Would she say something rude or something? He has no idea.

"Brandon! Since when did you told him I'm a fairy? Didn't you know you aren't supposed to tell mortals?" Stella shouted while crossing her arms to her chest.

"And you got your Believix or something?" Brandon protested. Stella just faced away from Brandon. "Stella, I'm sorry. I told him on the day we were saving you."

"Just forget about it Brandon." Stella said plainly. She sighed, and opened the door. But before she could get up, Brandon holds onto her arm. Stella turned around in confusion.

"I'm sorry Stella. I should have told you. It's my fault…" Brandon said while holding to her closer. Stella tried to snatch her arm away, but his grip is too strong.

"Brandon let me go or else I won't forgive you!" Stella shouted while trying letting her arm free sighed.

"Even though you won't forgive me, I'm not letting go until I get," Brandon said but got cut off from Stella.

"A what Brandon?" she asked.

"A kiss," he winked. Stella rolled her eyes, and leaned forward to kiss Brandon's cheek. She smiled, and Brandon lets go of her arm. Stella waved goodbye, and got up.

Stella was now gone, and Brandon was amazed by getting a kiss from Stella in such a long time. He had just wished if it was on his lips to make him happier. But getting any touch from Stella would make him the happiest man in the world.

As for Layla, Bloom, and Phillip, they were waiting for Stella in the front. Layla said she has to go to the bathroom. She told them that they'll meet her at the food court. Bloom and Phillip were now alone with each other. Bloom started to talk.

"Phillip, even though I didn't do anything, I'm sorry. Can we be friends or something?" Bloom asked Phillip.

"Friends?" he said in disgust. _She wants me to be her friend? Would that even happen? I'm not letting her to be my best friend. Stella is my one and only best friend. _Phillip thought.

"You should know what you did to me," Phillip said while facing away.

"What did I do?" Bloom asked while placing her hands far away from each other.

"Since you came back, I never got a chance to talk to Stella. It's like…she likes you better than me," Phillip said while sitting down.

"What?" Bloom laughed. "I don't steal friends like that. It's not part of my thing to steal someone else's friend. I just haven't seen Stella in such a long time and she's the one who showed me that I'm a…"

"A what?" Phillip asked.

"If I tell you, can you promise not to tell anyone else? This is a big secret," Bloom said. Phillip just nodded.

"I won't. Depends on how juicy it is," Phillip said. Bloom laughed.

"The other girls and I are fairies." Bloom said. Within that, Phillip fainted. _Uh-oh, I'm going to get killed. _Bloom thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So now Phillip knows that the girls are fairies. A thing about Phillip is that he has a gossiper, and he knows so many people in Gardenia who likes to hear things about others. So let's hope that Phillip won't tell his friends that the Winx are fairies. To let you know, if Phillip tells people that they're fairies, they'll be experiencing things you won't even want. <strong>

**One more thing, in this story, they never went to the Frutti Music Bar and met Mitzi. They didn't became famous. They just got their transformation because Roxy knew that they were fairies. And when they defeated the Wizards, they use complete power with team work! So anyways, thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

****Chapter 18: Phillip Meets Grim****

As Stella went to the front, she saw Phillip on the floor. She asked Bloom what happened to Phillip. Bloom just panicked, and told a lie.

"What happened to Phillip Bloom? Did you do anything wrong to him?" Stella asked.

"I don't know! He was just...unconscious!" Bloom said.

"Well, he ruined mall day. We have to go back to the house since Phillip fainted. Where's Layla?" Stella asked.

"She went to the bathroom. She said she'll meet us at the food court," Bloom said. Stella sighed. "I'll go ahead and meet her there. You just wait here and take care of Phillip." Stella nodded. Bloom went inside the mall to find Layla.

"Philip...what happened to you?" Stella asked. Phillip was having a dream—or a nightmare. Stella was just standing near Phillip who was leaning against the wall. What was in Phillip's dream?

****Phillip's Dream****

_Phillip was having a dream inside of this dark place, where there was no light. He was walking around. There was no other people with him. Bloom was gone, the mall is gone, and everyone is gone. He was just scared. He wanted to go where ever Stella is. _

_ But he still thought what Bloom said. She said that Bloom and the others are fairies. Phillip didn't know if he could trust Bloom since he hated her. Maybe she was making it up so they can be friends—that's what Phillip thought. He was just walking in the darkness._

_ "Why hello..." Someone said. Phillip turned around, and he still saw darkness. "You can't see me, but you can hear me." Phillip looked up, but there was no one there._

_ "Can someone tell me where am I?" Phillip asked while taking some steps back._

_ "You're in the Dark side of your dream. My name is Grim. Let's have a little talk shall we," the person said. Phillip nodded, and he just stood still._

_ "What do you need to tell me?" Phillip asked with scariness inside of him. _

_ "About your friend...Bloom right?" he said. _

_ "She's not my friend...I don't like her!" Phillip said._

_ "I am not finished. Anyways, about her. She told you that her friends and herself are fairies right?" he said. Phillip nodded. "She's telling the truth. Look at these various moments of them being fairies." The darkness turned into Alfea, the Winx's school. _

_ "What is this place?" Phillip asked. He then saw Stella and other girls behind her. They transformed into fairies. Phillip gasped, and he took some steps back. _

_ "Would you think Stella is your best friend? She never told you her deepest secret," Grim said. Phillip was thinking negative things about Stella. _

_ "So...she never told me what she is? We were friends for...five years," he said. Grim nodded, and showed himself. Phillip looked at him, and Grim reminded himself of Brandon. "Are you Brandon?"_

_ "What? No! I'm not Brandon. But let me tell you another thing. Stella and her friends battled various monsters when she was sixteen. But years later, there wasn't anymore monsters. She had a relationship with Squire Brandon," he said wickedly._

_ "Squire Brandon? So Brandon is a...squire?" he asked. Grim nodded. "Tell me more."_

_ "Years later, they had twins. The boy, was the first child they gave. But there was an accident between those two. Stella mistaken Brandon for leaving her and she gave birth to her daughter when she was alone." He said. "Now, she's with you because she's a loner. But when she was young, she had the most friends. She was the most popular person in school."_

_ Phillip took steps back. Stella hid all of those secrets. He wondered why Stella never told her anything about her past. "I need more information...where can I find you?"_

_ Grim grinned. "Meet me at the Central Park at night. I'll be seeing you there." Grim disappeared. Now, Phillip knows a lot about Stella's past. What would he be like when he sees Stella one more time?_

****End of Phillip's Dream****

Phillip's eyes flickered open. He saw Stella, Bloom, and Layla looking at him. He quickly got up, and walked away from Stella. All of the girls were confused on Phillip's reaction. Stella walked over to Phillip and tried to comfort him.

"Phillip, is there anything wrong you should tell me?" Stella asked in a gentle voice. Phillip turned around, and he rolled his eyes. "Phillip?"

"I want these things. I want you to get away from me, stop talking to me, and give me all of my stuff at my home!" he shouted. Stella took a step back and Layla grabbed Stella's shoulders. Bloom went in front of Phillip.

"Can you explain me why are you acting like this to my friend? You don't have a right to speak to her like that!" Bloom shouted. Phillip didn't gave any response. "Talk to me!"

"Bloom, just leave him alone. Something went into him," Layla said softly. Bloom walked away from Phillip. "Do you guys want to go home now?"

"I sure do. Can you call Brandon to pick us up?" Stella asked. Layla nodded.

"Okay," she said. She got out her phone and called Brandon.

"Hello?" Brandon said.

"Can you pick us up now? Stella wants to go home," Layla said.

"What? I just got home. Anyways, I'll be there in less than ten minutes," Brandon said. Layla nodded and looked at Phillip.

"Okay, see you soon," Layla said. But before Layla could end the call, Brandon told Layla to stop.

"Wait, can I talk to Stella?" Brandon asked. Layla nodded and walked over to Stella and Bloom. Stella gave a strange look at Layla.

"Brandon wants to talk to you," she said. Stella nodded, and got the phone lightly. She puts the cellphone near her ear.

"Hello Brandon?" she asked.

"Stella...I just want to say sorry for telling Phillip that you're a fairy. I just wanted him to come when we saved you months ago. Can you forgive me or something?" Brandon asked. Stella had no choice, but she sighed.

"It's fine Brandon. I forgive you," Stella said. Brandon smiled.

"One more thing Stella," Brandon said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We need to have a talk later on. I asked my boss if I could leave early. I want it to be a private talk," Brandon said. Stella was surprised, but she knew what he was going to say anyways.

"Oh, okay. I hope the kids and the others are fine. I can't wait to see you Brandon," Stella said. Brandon smiled.

"I can't wait to see you also. I'll see you in ten minutes. I love you Stella," he said. Stella smiled.

"I love you too Brandon." She said. She hanged up, and gave the phone back to Layla. Both Bloom and Layla smiled after they heard Stella saying, _I love you Brandon_.

"Well, that's an interesting conversation you just got huh?" Bloom said. Stella rolled her eyes, and got out her purse.

"He wants me to talk to him later on," Stella said. The girls' smile grew wider.

"Whoa, maybe he's got something to say," Layla said while winking.

"Layla, I think he just wants to say sorry and all. He won't do something what you think," Stella said while taking out her mirror.

After a while, the girls were waiting, Brandon finally came. Bloom and Layla sat in the back. Stella sat in the front. Brandon soon got confused on why Phillip isn't coming.

"Can someone tell me why Phillip isn't coming to the car?" Brandon asked. Bloom sighed, and she told the answer to Brandon.

"Somehow, he's mad at Stella. He wants all of his stuff back," Bloom said while putting her seat belt on. Brandon looked at Stella. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I can take care of that," Stella said. She snapped her fingers, and a large bag came on Stella's lap. "This is all of Phillip's belongings. I'm going to give it to him." She was about to get out of the car, but Brandon stopped her.

"No, don't do it. Let me do it," Brandon said. He grabbed the bag, and opened his door. All of the girls could see Brandon walking to Phillip. They couldn't exactly hear though.

"I'm sorry for whatever Stella did, but here's your bag." Brandon said. He soon walked away, and Phillip grabbed it away. Brandon walked back to the car, and sat in his spot.

"Good job Brandon," Layla said. Brandon smiled, and he drove the car. Soon, everyone started talking on how there day was. Stella and Brandon started talking about back then, which was memorable. After fifteen minutes or so, they reached back to Stella's house.

When Stella and Brandon went out of the car, their kids hugged them. Aurora hugged Stella, and Samson hugged Brandon. They went back to the house. Brandon and Stella looked at each other, and they smiled. When Stella was about to walk, she tripped over a rock, but Brandon caught her. Stella blushed, and Brandon smiled.

"I got you," he said. He then placed Stella back, and she hugged him. Brandon would always smile whenever Stella hugged him.

"Thanks Brandon. I owe you one," Stella said. Both of them could hear Riven shouting.

"Don't keep it wild! You know that there are some kids here!" he said while Samson came up to him. Everyone laughed, and they soon swam in the swimming pool.

After an hour and thirty minutes, they got ready to go back to the Frutti Music Bar. Stella was still wondering what happened to Phillip. Could Stella do something wrong to him? She doesn't know. Brandon and the others started to work. Flora and Layla were watching over the kids since Phillip was gone. Stella had a talk with Bloom, Musa, and Tecna.

"So, he just left like that? He must be hiding something," Musa said. Stella nodded and puts her hand on her face.

"I just don't get it. He just left like that," Stella said. Tecna was doing something to her device, and she was trying to find more about Phillip. "Tecna, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find more details about Phillip. He's hiding something like what Musa said," Tecna said while looking inside the device.

"See, at least someone thinks I'm right," Musa said. "Anyways, since when was the last time you and Brandon slept together?" Stella was shocked, but she went to answer Musa's question.

"He usually sleeps on the same bed as me, but he doesn't actually hug me or something like that," Stella said. Musa nodded and sipped her smoothie.

"Keep on going," Musa said.

"That's pretty much. He would hug me or holds my hand sometime," Stella said. Musa still was interested.

"Anyways, what do you want to do now since the boys are busy?" Bloom asked. Her question was ignored because Tecna had an answer.

"I have an answer about Phillip! He had a nightmare right? And some creature took over his mind. I don't know what it's about and who controlled his mind. Someone has to ask Phillip questions and I'm afraid to tell you this Stella but," Tecna said. Stella raised her eyebrow.

"But what?" Stella asked while going to closer to Tecna.

"Phillip is going against you," Tecna said.

"What? What do you mean by he's going against me?" Stella asked.

"He's going against you because of an unknown reason in these calculations. It says that he's mad at you, and he's going to meet up someone in this special place. I don't know where though. But you have to stop him from going there. He could be in danger," Tecna said.

_But what about that talk with Brandon?_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Is Stella going to save Phillip, or is he going to talk to Brandon? Please answer that question. I want to know about your opinions! Thanks for reviewing everyone. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

****Chapter 19: Brandon or Phillip?****

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing. You guys been supporting me. Well, there might be a little spicy scene here. But anyways, it's still romantic on how I say! **

_ But what about that talk with Brandon?_

Stella didn't know if she should have that talk with Brandon or she should go save Phillip. She kept on thinking, Brandon or Phillip? She asked the girls what should she do, but they say she should be the one who should pick. Stella still doesn't know what to do. Flora and Layla came over, and they were exhausted from taking care of the kids. The Specialists were taking their break so Samson and Aurora went to Brandon while Chloe went to Sky. The other Specialists went to their partner.

"You know what; I'll just go with Brandon. Phillip may be mad at me, but this talk with Brandon is more important. I'll just save him tomorrow," Stella said. They nodded, and the Specialists came. Then, Flora and Layla came.

"I'm really exhausted right now," Flora said while catching her breath. Helia patted her back, but it didn't make her feel rested. Layla was lying on Nabu's chest. They were taking pictures with each other. Sky and Brandon walked to Stella and Bloom. Tecna looked at her watch to see what time is it.

"It's eight now. Is anyone hungry for dinner?" Tecna said. Everyone nodded.

"We could go out to eat at a restaurant once our jobs are done," Helia added. Suddenly, the boss came and he looked at Brandon.

"Brandon, can you come here?" Klaus said. He nodded, and he walked over to the bar. Brandon joined him.

"Here's your salary," he said. Brandon nodded and said a thank you.

"Thank you Klaus," Brandon said.

"Okay, the rest of the day is off so see you tomorrow," he said. Brandon nodded and waved goodbye. He went to the others. He holds Stella's hand and they waved goodbye to everyone. But before Brandon could leave, he asked Layla and Flora if they could watch over Samson and Aurora while Brandon and Stella have a little talk.

"Is that fine with you guys? I mean, it's a private talk and all," Brandon said. Musa went up to Brandon and patted his back.

"We'll watch them. Just make sure your talk with Stella goes well and all," Musa said while winking. Stella rolled her eyes and went to Aurora. She kissed her forehead.

"Now mommy is going to be gone for a while so just stay with the aunties and the uncles. They'll take you home and we'll see you tomorrow okay?" Stella said. She kissed Aurora's forehead again. "Also you Samson. Be good kids okay?" She then kissed Samson's forehead.

"We'll be good kids!" both of them said while saluting. Stella laughed and she went over to Brandon. He went near his kids and hugged them.

"It's not a goodbye. We won't just see you at the night and all," Brandon said. They happily smiled and saluted one more time. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Brandon soon holds Stella's hand, and they left the Frutti Music Bar. They went to the car.

**Phillip's P.O.V**

Yuck! This place is really disgusting. Why won't I meet him at the salon or something? I heard someone in the bushes. I guess it's him. He came out, and I dropped my bags. He had a creepy smile on his face.

"Hello Phillip. Care to know more don't you?" he said in a gentle voice. I nodded, and he snapped. Suddenly, the background changed. Wow, how did he do that?

"Wow…how did you do that?" I said while looking around. Everything looked so dark and royal. He had dark chairs with some purple and black walls as the wallpaper.

"Sit, sit down," he said. I nodded, and he sat down. To be honest, this chair is actually comfy. I wish I could live in this suite life. He snapped, and then this girl with short curly hair came. She looks…weird. She was holding a pot of tea and some cups.

"Here is your tea Grim and guest," she said. She soon floated away. He poured some tea on one cup, then the other one. He got the cup on the left, and he sipped it.

"Go ahead. Have a drink," he said. I nodded, and I just picked up the tea. It had a good flavor…but I need to know more about Stella. Why didn't she tell me anything about her past?

"So…can I know something about Stella's past?" I asked. He nodded, and placed the cup of tea on the table. He snapped his fingers, and the background changed. I could see Stella transforming and all.

"You see, Stella is a fairy right. Her other friends, are also fairies," he said. I see another girl…I think her name is Tecna I'm not sure transforming. Her outfit looks beautiful though. I just love her hair. Wait—what am I saying? I need to concentrate! I just nodded and I sipped the tea. "Anything else?"

"Stella and her friends named their group called the Winx. They saved the Magic Dimension…about three to four times," he said. Wow, Stella is strong and brave.

"There's a school across the fairies school called Red Fountain. And that's where Brandon got his strength from. He is now a famous Specialist, and he has his own statue. Many girls adore him," he said. Wow…I wish I could be strong like Brandon.

"Another school is called Cloud Tower. A school for evil witches who want to rule the world. My servants are witches, and they almost ruled the Magic Dimension," he said. I nodded and I sipped the tea.

"Wow…that's interesting," I said while being amazed.

"It looks like you're not paying attention. Icy freeze him!" he shouted. Then, a lady with long white hair came. She looks…weird. But what am I saying? I need to run! I got up from my chair. But it was too late. I was already frozen.

**Darcy's P.O.V**

That girly boy is such a pixie! Well, a human kind. He's getting all of the attention from Grim. My sisters and I are not allowing him to get the title. Stormy was floating and carrying a tea pot and some cups. I'm glad I'm not her. Icy came behind me and we both looked at Stormy.

"Here is your tea Grim and guest," she said. That's like a stupid thing to say. Icy and I were cracking up before she could come back. But she came back, and heard us laughing.

"SHH!" she hissed. "Let's go see what they're talking about." Both of us nodded, and we started to look on what they were saying.

"So…can I know something about Stella's past?" he said. I couldn't see well because Icy's hair was in the way! She should go at the bottom next time. But at least I could hear. Grim snapped his fingers, and the background changed. All of us could see the Winx transforming.

"You see, Stella is a fairy right. Her other friends, are also fairies," he said. Then the background changed and it was Tecna this time transforming. It looks like that guy wasn't convinced. "Anything else?"

"Stella and her friends named their group called the Winx. They saved the Magic Dimension…about three to four times," he said. Yeah, yeah, none of us doesn't care! Kill him now Grim!

"There's a school across the fairies school called Red Fountain. And that's where Brandon got his strength from. He is now a famous Specialist, and he has his own statue. Many girls adore him," he said.

"Another school is called Cloud Tower. A school for evil witches who want to rule the world. My servants are witches, and they almost ruled the Magic Dimension," he said. I smiled, finally he gets to talk about out thing.

"Wow…that's interesting," he said, and lied.

"It looks like you're not paying attention. Icy freeze him!" he shouted. Icy nodded, and she flew over to them. He was about to run, but he was already frozen.

"Take him to the dungeon. We won't need him anymore," Grim said. Stormy and I flew with Icy, and we carried him to the dungeon. Glad I'm proud that I get to do something.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Well, we just got home. Brandon took my hand, we walked to the bedroom. I was so glad that he took me home. I'm so exhausted from everything today. I sat on the bed, and he sat next to me. I just smiled, and gazed into his eyes. I smiled, and he started to lean closer to me.

"Stella...I've been trying to tell you this, but I don't know when was the time to tell you this but..." He said while looking at my eyes. I smiled, and I leaned just a little closer to him.

"What is it Brandon? Don't be afraid to tell me anything," I said. I moved just a little closer to him, and he smiled. He went on the ground, and knelled. He went to get something in his pocket.

"Stella, I've been waiting to say this to you." He said. He got something in his pocket, and it was a ring box. I gasped. "Princess Stella of Solaria, will you marry a low squire like me?" Then, he opened the box.

"Where...where did you get this?" I said while starring at the ring. It was a silver princess cut ring. He sighed.

"I found it on the street," he said. What? So he couldn't afford a ring? There's an engagement ring that only cost fourty dollars! How could he find an expensive ring on the street?

"So...you found an expensive ring on the street? How lucky are you," I said. He laughed.

"Actually I found it near the public girls' bathroom," he said. You know what, he just made it worst. Okay, is he gonna say actually found it near...the jewerly store or something? "Wait no, I found it near the jewerly store. No one didn't notice me picking it up until there were some ringing. I just walked away and they went after an old man who was about to get a ring for his wife."

You know what, I'm getting confused. First, on the street, then the public bathroom, then the jewerly store? What's wrong with him? Is he trying to lie to me or something? I just didn't know if I could trust him or not.

"Oh, that's really good Brandon. I'm proud of you that you can find a rare ring at random places like you listed," I said. He laughed.

"Actually I found it on the—" he said, but I cut him off. I'm tired of hearing more excuses. I better save Phillip instead.

"It's fine Brandon. Anyways, I'm going back to the others. I'll see you later," I said. But when I got up, he was holding onto me. I looked at him, and he had his puppy eyes. I just ignored them, and tried to struggle. "Can you let go of me?"

"No. I'm not letting you go," he said. That just made me more frustrated. If he's going to keep on lying to me, I won't even talk to him anymore. I'm tired of all the lies he brought up. I tried to struggle, but nothing had worked.

"Let me go now!" I said. But then, he flung me on the bed. I was confused. What is he planning? I better leave or something, before some happens. He then went on top of me, and I tried to push him off, but he's not getting off. Does he get pushing means get off? Well, in some cases it might not mean that but in this case, it does.

"Brandon get off!" I shouted. Still, he had not moved. Okay, I wonder what's going to happen next. I just felt something in my stomach right now. How do you explain this? It feels like when you have...butterflies in your stomach or something. It's a sign or...being nervous.

He then placed his lips on me, and I made no move. But I didn't mean to lead him on. He started to kiss my neck, and holding onto my waist. I want him to get off or something, this won't be uncomforable for me. I pushed him off by the chest, and he finally stopped. Good, he finally stopped doing what I despite.

"I'm sorry Stella...can you forgive me?" he asked. Why should I forgive him if he wasn't there for me? He wasn't there when I gave birth to our second chid. He just left when I gave birth to the first one. Five years and now I see him? I just...don't like to talk about it.

I got up, and I shook my head. He touched my shoulder, and I looked at him. "No...no. Just please get away," I said. He was suddenly bewildered. Like he never heard me say something like that. I opened the door, and he didn't went after to me.

I went to change my outfit in the other bathroom, and I cooked some spaghetti. I had a plate and some water, and I carried it to the room where Brandon was. When I placed my ear on the door, I could hear him banging on the door and swearing at himself. I knocked on the door, and I said his name softly. He then stopped. I could hear footsteps, and he opened the door. He smiled, and saw the food in my hands.

"You cook this for me Stella?" he asked. I nodded. I went inside the room, and I placed the foot at the studying table. That table was for my work, when I think of ideas. I work as a fashion desinger. I design clothes for women like me. He sat in my chair, and looked at me.

"That's so sweet Stella. Thank you so much," he said. He kissed my cheek, and he began to eat. I caressed my cheek after he kissed me. My cheek was so soft and all...I just want something else besides that. I sat in the bed, and I got my notebook where I draw my ideas.

After a while, Brandon finished eating and he sat next to me on the bed. He started to ask me if I was okay, and I just nodded. We soon talked about our favorite colors and shapes. It was actually fun having a conversation with some guy you used to love. After a while, I placed my head on his shoulder and he looked at me. I looked at him, and I blinked slowly.

Before blinking once, he kissed my lips, for a long time. I pushed him off, and he did what I wanted him to do. He got off the bed, and looked out of the window. It looks like I made him mad or something. I got off the bed too, and I went after him. I whispered something into his ear. "I'm sorry for acting rude or something too you. It's my fault for acting that way—"

"No Stella. I should be the one feeling sorry. After all I shouldn't have left you like that," he said while looking at me. He smiled, and he soon went on the bed. I should do something...Stella do something!

"Wait Brandon!" I said. He turned around, and smiled. I should do something. I ran to him, and I locked his lips on mine. My legs were hugging his waist. He soon placed his hands around my waist. He placed me on the bed, and he removed his shirt.

For me, I was only wearing a blouse. It had buttons on it. I just wore a skirt too. He then placed his hands on my blouse, and started to unbutton them. He placed his mouth on mine, and we shared a long passionate kiss. I couldn't but to give in. His tongue was searching for a way in. I happily let his tongue went to my mouth.

When I broke the kiss, I looked down at myself. My blouse was off—so as his. I started to move up the bed, and he joined me. He started to remove my skirt, and I was only wearing my lingerie. Brandon soon kissed my neck, and I moaned very lightly. He kissed my neck, and I soon to moan one more time.

Now, I looked into his eyes, and I kissed him one more time. I felt his warm hands against my back. I smiled, and I broke the kiss. He soon looked at me, and I just nodded.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I'm actually happy that I get to be with Stella again. But what I wondered if she said yes or no about when I asked her to marry me. Maybe she'll say yes though. But I am scared if she gets pregnant again. I just loved how I get to be with her again. Like back in the past.

**Well, Brandon and Stella are together! Please review~ And I hope Philip is okay! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Morning**

**Hi guys, I was in a writer's block a while ago. I couldn't think what I should do for this chapter. With a help of my friend, I know what I should do now. So thanks for her! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Stella woke up from her dazzling night with Brandon. She got up, and looked at Brandon. He was still sleeping. She sighed, and covered herself with blankets. She heard snoring. Stella thought it may be the others. Stella looked at Brandon's watch, and it was four in the morning. Stella yawned, and went to the bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower before she could do anything else. She hummed while the shower was on, and she heard the door creaked open. She quickly stopped humming, and heard peeing sounds. Stella smiled, and she could see a blurry figure of Brandon through the windows. He then walked towards the shower, and Stella soon went to the corner. She covered herself as Brandon opened the door. He was also naked—and Stella kept on moving so he won't touch her.

"What's wrong Stella?" he asked. He stepped inside the shower. "Did I do anything wrong?" Stella soon had flashbacks on what they were doing the previous night. She was scared that she may be pregnant again. She didn't want to be pregnant though. She only wanted to have a few kids. She put her hands together, and pressured them together. She looked at her palms, and she saw two bumps. Stella sighed, she knew she wasn't pregnant.

"Oh, nothing is wrong Brandon. You do know my privacy," Stella said. Brandon laughed, and he soon leaned over Stella. She tried to push him away, but his lips touched Stella's. After the kiss broke, Stella went out and wrapped herself with a towel.

After a few minutes of their privacy, Stella was wearing her house clothes. Today was Sunday—which is cleaning day. Her cleaning clothes were a dress that had an apron tied around her waist. The dress was green. She soon got the broom, and she walked outside. As for Brandon, he just got out when Stella left the room. He sighed, and laid himself on the bed with his tee on and his shorts. He was wondering how Stella is feeling.

Stella was checking on her two kids. They were sleeping in the same room. They were peacefully sleeping, and Stella smiled. She soon left the room, and checked the others. They were happily sleeping in their rooms. Stella went to the living room, and started sweeping the floors. She saw the radio, and looked around herself. She then cast a spell to make everyone in the house who was sleeping to make them not hear the music. She didn't know if Brandon was awake or not, but she just cast the spell. She quickly went near the radio, and turned it on.

The music was beating loud. If Musa heard this, she would be jamming all around. But right now, isn't the time for her. Stella started to sweep the place, while twirling around. She then started to put socks on. Her house had a slippery floor. She started to ice skate, like a professional ice skater. She then went to the kitchen, and she fell. Pots went on her head, and Stella could hear someone rushing to the kitchen. She heard a man's voice.

"Stella? Are you okay?" he said. He then removed the pot off her head, and placed it back inside the cabinet. Stella opened her eyes, and saw Brandon who was helping her. She smiled, and started to wipe some dirt off her dress. She snapped her fingers, and the radio stopped. Brandon just smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're okay. Are you hurt? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Stella laughed, and looked at Brandon.

"Don't worry about me man. Hey, we should something to do," Stella said. She left Brandon's arms, and snapped her fingers. Pair of socks was in her hands. They were black and long. She holds Brandon's hand, and placed it to his hand. He gave Stella a puzzled face.

"And what is this for Stella?" he asked. He placed his arms across his chest, giving Stella a weird look. He raised his eyebrow up, and Stella sighed. "Care to explain?"

"We're going to do some floor-skating. So put those socks on and let's have some floor skating to do!" Stella said. She then skated away from Brandon and he quickly put the socks on. He skated to find Stella, but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed, and gave up. He just hid in a corner. He could see Stella. She was peeking head out from the couch. She got up, and stretched. She gave a heavy yawn. Brandon quietly went behind Stella, and hugged her waist. Stella shrieked loudly.

"I got you!" he said while laughing. He then broke the hug, and Stella skated away. Brandon smiled, and went after her. He silently saw Stella in the front, sitting on the swinging chair. She had removed her socks, and she smelled the breeze in the air. For the last three years, Aurora and Stella had grown apple trees. Three years had passed, and there were apple blossoms. Stella would always remember Aurora asking Stella for a cat. Stella would always say no—because Aurora didn't prove yet she was ready. Stella heard creaking sounds, and saw Brandon walking over to her. He joined Stella in the chair, and both of them were looking at the ceiling.

"Brandon…how would you respond with Sam asks you for something?" Stella asked. Brandon thought for a minute. Samson would always ask for things, but Brandon would always say he had no money to buy it. Samson would be depressed, but he would be fine after all.

"Well," Brandon started off. "I would always say I don't have money, and he would be sad for a while. But later on, he would be fine and all." Stella nodded, and laid her head on Brandon's chest. Stella thought they were going to break the chair, but she didn't care. She would fall with Brandon.

"Oh…" Stella said. Brandon nodded, and he stroked Stella's hair. Stella got up, and Brandon had a puzzled face. "I remember how I was just a young adult, and I would always go to clubs and all on Friday and Saturday nights. I wish I could still do that." Brandon got up, and placed his hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Stella, you can't do that though. You have your own family. Even though the Winx and the Specialists are here, they can't do everything for you. And you made me think of an idea. We should do something nice for them," Brandon said. Stella sighed, and nodded.

"Just tell me later. I'll have a little sleep. It's five now," Stella said. Brandon nodded, and the both of them went inside the house. They went to their bedroom, and they drifted off to sleep.

In a crystal ball, was Grim watching all of their movements. He was holding a stick or something for his powers. He then crushed it since he was jealous—or mad. He didn't like Brandon one bit since he was taking Stella away from him. He planned to get Stella back, but instead he stole her best friend. It looked like she didn't know yet—or she didn't care. He turned around, to see Phillip still frozen.

He then thought of something, and he smiled. He quickly walked over to his desk and used his powers to make a piece of paper appeared on his desk. Grim then got out a red color pen, the same color as blood. He started smirking and writing on the paper. After a while when he was writing, he started to read the paper. He then smiled, and placed the paper on his desk. He went out of his office or bedroom, and started to think clearly about his plan. His paper, had said;

_Tonight, Stella will go to a dance club. I sincerely know this will happen since she had talked to Brandon about it. And obviously, her little friends will watch them. I will send the Trix disguised as some mortals to take her away. Then, the rest is still unknown. This plan may work. If not, then this plan is not good enough. _

Phillip was still frozen. Then, water started to appear on the floor. The heater was sixty eight, and it always needs to be fewer than fifty to keep Phillip frozen. But Grim had made it over fifty. It started to melt, and Phillip's head was unfrozen. After a while, Phillip started to blink. He saw everything, but the melting stopped.

_What? I'm finally free! But where's Stella? How are the kids? I just feel sorry for acting all bad on her…I just need her protection. Wait—what's that? _Phillip thought. He then saw a piece of paper on Grim's desk. Phillip could see well. _Tonight…Stella will go to a dance club…I will send the Trix disguised as some mortals…to take her away…plan may work…_ Phillip thought. He then tried to break through the ice, but it was still strong.

_ If Stella gets captured by this man…it's my entire fault. Her life is going to end. It's all because of me. I shouldn't have met Stella in the first place. If I didn't meet her yet, she wouldn't be in this danger. It's all because of me…_

**Well, Phillip is free now. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: To the Rescue**

**Sorry for not updating this story in such a long time! I'm sorry D; Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: To the Rescue<strong>

Finally,_ I get to leave this horrid place. But where heck am I? I have no idea where is this place! I just hope Stella can help me. Is there a cellphone here to call her? Is there anything to let me contact her? _Phillip thought. _Act like a man Phillip. Don't acts like some girl? _Suddenly, Phillip saw the Trix, and he quickly hid in a corner. Since he was slim, they wouldn't see him there.

"Gosh, Grim sure needs to give us some more power," Stormy explained. Her sisters nodded in agreement. "I mean, we've been doing this for him, but he's not doing anything good for us."

"I agree Stormy. We just can't be used again just like Darkar and Valtor," Darcy replied. Both of them nodded.

_Wait, what are they talking about? Whose Darkar and Vatlor? There's going to be a lot of explaining from Stella! _Phillip thought.

"We need to do something. Hmm, I got a thing. We could capture Stella at the night. Then we'll leave Grim at this sickish palace and keep the power four ourselves. I overhead Grim talking about how to get more from that weak pixie," Icy said. They grinned.

"Alright, so we're going to ditch our chores right?" Stormy asked. Icy flicked her hair, and nodded. She turned around while her sisters joined her.

"Of course Stormy. We'll just go back at Gardenia, and spy on that little pixie. And when she goes to that club, we'll turn into normal girls, and try to become...friends with her. Then she'll be closer to us, and we'll capture her and keep her for our selves. You got that?" Icy said. The two sisters nodded and they soon disappeared.

_Uh-oh. Stella needs help. She's going to be in danger by those girls! What can I do? Phillip is on the rescue! To the rescue! _Phillip thought. He then ran away in the palace.

* * *

><p><em>I think I should go somewhere at the night. It's been three hours, and I was spending time with the others and my children. I think they'd appreciate me for hanging out with them in such a long time. But anyways, I was sitting in the couch watching my Aurora playing Wii with Layla. They were doing a swimming thing? I don't know. <em>

"Layla, you're such a good swimmer! Of course you're going to beat Bella!" Riven supported Layla. She smiled, and focused back on the game. Aurora was getting mad. She placed the control on the table, and ran away. Everyone looked at her, and Brandon went after her. Stella got up, and went to follow them.

"Riven, look what you did to Bella!" Musa shouted. She then went away from him.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Brandon asked while hugging her from the waist. Stella sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Of course not Daddy! Riven is mean! Can you kick him out of the house? I'm tired of him playing jokes on me! He tries to make fun of me and Sam would laugh with him! Riven is like those little bullies in my school who would make fun of me because I had no Dad!" she shouted. She then ran to Stella and hugged her.

Brandon couldn't believe his ears. He never knew kids would make fun of Bella just because she had no father. Stella knew about this, but she didn't want to tell Brandon. She quickly grabbed Aurora's hand, and they walked back into the house.

_I thought Bella would still appreciate me as her father. But I guess she doesn't like me. But...how come Stella didn't tell me anything about this? Is this all my fault? I'm afraid so...I'm so sorry Bella and Stella. _Brandon thought.

"Are you okay Bella?" Bloom said while running to her. She nodded, and pulled onto Stella's arm.

"Can I go sleep?" she asked. Stella nodded.

"I'll be back. Bella just wants a quick nap," Stella said. Bloom nodded, and they went upstairs.

Stella opened her daughter's bedroom door, and she carried her to her bed. She covered Bella with the blanket, and kissed her forehead. Before she could leave, she went to check on her. She was sleeping already. Stella kissed her forehead one more time, and walked to the door. She closed it. When she turned around, she saw Brandon waiting by near the hallways.

"How is she Stella?" Brandon asked. Stella sighed.

"I think she's just tired. I'm sorry that she shouted at you. It's my fault for not teaching her the proper manners," Stella said while letting go of the door knob.

"No, it's my fault. It's my fault for leaving you too alone for five years," Brandon said. Stella nodded, and walked to her bedroom. Brandon walked with her. Stella sat on the bed, and sighed. "So..."

"I think I should get a nap just like Bella. And please check on Samson once you leave. Just don't worry about me," Stella said. Brandon didn't say anything. Stella lied down on the bed, and placed her hand on her forehead. Brandon went on top of her. She was on the bottom, while Brandon was on the top. Stella removed her hand, and saw Brandon. "Brandon, what are you doing?"

"I'm just checking on you. I don't want you to be sick or worried," he said while kissing her cheek. Stella blushed, and pushed his chest away. Brandon sat down, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything wrong?"

"So, these past five years, you were a single father? Did you flirt with any women?" Stella asked. Brandon chuckled, and hugged her from behind.

"No, they flirted with me first. I promised myself that I won't flirt with any girl. Except for one," Brandon said. Stella blushed, and placed her hand on Brandon's cheek.

"Which is?" Stella asked.

"You."

Stella blushed, and then turned around. Brandon's hands were on Stella's waist, while Stella placed her arms on his neck.

"You know, I would always love you. But I never had a chance to show you that I love you," Brandon said. Stella laughed.

"You already did once," Stella said coldly. Brandon smiled, and kissed her. Stella couldn't help but to give in since he was so handsome to stay mad at.

"No...there's another way," he said while catching his breath. He then kissed her one more time, and they fell. Stella was on the bottom, while Brandon was on the top. After of that romantic kiss, Brandon broke the kiss.

"Which is?" Stella asked. She raised her eyebrow to check what he was doing. He placed his hand on his back.

"You know, I loved you so much. I tried to tell you this yesterday, but I failed." He said. He then got up, and she got up. He got out a ring case, and opened it. "Stella, I know you had rejected at first, but this is for real. I love you, and this is the way how I'll show it. Princess Stella of Solaria, will you marry a man who had done many mistakes? Who is me?"

Stella was speechless.

She had nothing to say.

At first, she didn't know what to do.

But this was for real.

_For real._

"I...I" Stella said shyly. Brandon sighed, and he just turned away. "Wait." He then turned around, and Stella carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. It looked to gorgeous on her.

Stella smiled,

and she nodded.

"YES! I'll marry you! I don't care about the Solarian rules! I'll marry you! I don't care about the risks!" she said joyfully. Brandon then smiled. Stella jumped onto him, and their lips touched together. The door slammed open. Stella and Brandon broke the kiss to see who it was.

"Um...did I disrupt any stuff I'm not supposed to see?" Helia said. The others were behind them, smiling.

"BRANDON AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Stella shouted. Within that, high pitch screams came. Bloom then hold hands with Stella, and they jumped in the air. Sky was so happy that he punched Brandon in the face.

"Dude! Why the heck did you punched me in the face?" Brandon shouted.

"Sorry! I'm just happy for the both of you!" Sky shouted. Everyone laughed. But in the background, there were groans.

"I can't believe their getting married," Darcy whispered.

"Who cares! More love, more drama!" Stormy laughed.

"Well, she's right. There's going to be more drama coming on," Icy laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**They're getting married! Anyways, this is such a short chapter :( **

**Anyways, please review! No reviews, no updating jk.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Captured**

**Well, hi guys! I only have like fifteen minutes to update this! So, I'm going to make this short! I might continue this in the morning. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>As time went on, Stella and Brandon hired a babysitter to watch the kids. It was a Sunday, and they had school tomorrow. The others went to a night club with Stella and Brandon. They were wearing all right clothes with the help of Stella. When they walked inside, many people were dancing to the music. Musa grabbed Stella's hand and they started to dance in the middle of the dance floor.<p>

The others joined them too. Bloom and Flora were dancing together. Layla and Tecna were dancing together. Sky, Helia, Brandon, Nabu, and Timmy were dancing. Riven was the only one who wasn't dancing because he didn't like dancing a bit. He was just sitting in the bar with the bartender.

"Want a drink?" he asked while putting a towel on his right shoulder. "Everything is free tonight since it's a Sunday." Riven nodded, and turned around.

"Just a cup of beer please. Don't get the ones that will make me drunk easily," Riven said. The bartender nodded and he was making Riven's order. Riven was looking at the door, and he saw three girls entering. Riven memorized them from somewhere, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

In the front, was a girl with long black hair parted on the side. She was wearing dark blue glasses. On the left side of her, was a girl with dark pink hair with gray eyes. On the right, was a girl with short pink hair and gray eyes. Riven knew he saw them before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Here's your drink sir. Want anything else?" he asked. Riven grabbed the drink, and smiled. The bartender went to help another customer. When Riven took one sip, he remembered the leader. Her name was, Mitzi. Riven drank the whole thing, and got up. He soon walked up to them, but Musa stopped him.

"Riven are you okay?" Musa asked. Riven's mind was back on Musa, and he nodded.

"Sorry Musa. I just saw some familiar people," Riven replied. He soon walked away, and Musa was confused. But she went back dancing to Stella.

"What happened with Riven?" Stella asked while dancing to the music. Musa shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. Maybe he drank too much beer. Anyways, I'll ask the DJ if he could play a slow song. Besides, you were engaged today so this one is for you," Musa said. She then walked away, but Stella tried to go after her. Stella lost Musa with people in the dance stage.

The music stopped playing, and Stella started to look on the stage. Musa was waving to Stella and she was holding the microphone in her hands. Stella soon twitched at Musa. Then, Musa started to say her words.

"This day, is important for my friend. This one is for Stella," Musa said. Then, slow music started to play. Musa went off the stage, and smiled at Stella. "You're welcome." Then, she went with Riven.

Couples were dancing with each other. Even Bloom and Sky and the others. Brandon then went behind Stella, and tapped her shoulder. Stella turned around. She saw Brandon with one hand behind his back.

"May I have this dance?" Brandon asked. Stella couldn't refuse. She sighed, and nodded. Everyone in the night club was slow dancing. But Stella was tired, and she excused herself. She went to the DJ to change the song. Then, pop music started to play.

Stella silently walked out of the club. Brandon lost Stella because of the people dancing to the music. Brandon tried to ask Sky where Stella went.

"Sky, did you saw Stella?" Brandon asked. Sky stopped dancing and shook his head.

"I thought she was with you," he said while dancing.

"She was. But I lost her after the song changed," Brandon replied.

"It looks like she's outside," Layla said. Brandon turned around and said a thank you to Layla. He walked outside, and saw Stella sitting down on the corner outside of the club.

"Stella?" Brandon asked. She quickly turned around, and got up. She wiped some dirt off her dress and blushed. "Do you want to go home? I'll take you home and you can excuse the—"

"No, it's okay. I just feel so…happy. I have a question to ask you Brandon," Stella said. Brandon smiled.

"You can tell me anything." Brandon replied. Stella smiled, and walked up to Brandon. She placed her hand on Brandon's chest. Brandon then smiled, and cupped her face. Their faces got closer, and they kissed. Stella was now leaning against the wall.

Brandon broke the kiss, and took another look on Stella. She placed her arms on Brandon's neck while he placed his arms around Stella's back. Both of them smiled, and they kissed again. After a couple of minutes, they finally parted.

"When are we going to marry each other?" Stella asked. Brandon smiled.

"Whenever you want. It's your choice. I don't care, as long I'm with you," Brandon replied. Stella smiled, and rubbed her nose with Brandon.

"What about…on Valentine's Day," Stella said. Brandon smiled.

"Yes…it'll be romantic. Just the two of us…with our kids," Brandon said. Stella laughed, and they had another beautiful passionate kiss. Once they parted from each other, they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hello Stella and Brandon." A girl said. Both of them turned around, and they saw Mitzi and her other friends. They soon to giggle and Stella went behind Brandon. He had kept his old sword with him. He was soon getting something from his pocket.

"Brandon….don't forget that their mortals. They can't do anything," Stella whispered. Brandon nodded, and Stella went beside him.

"You think we're mortals? Oh, no you're wrong." The girl with dark pink hair said. When she snapped her fingers, it revealed who they really are. It was the Trix.

"What? It's you again?" Stella shouted. Stormy nodded, and laughed.

"Looks like we can have some more fun with you," Darcy replied. She used a spell, and replicas of Darcy surrounded Stella. She didn't know what to do. Stella couldn't transform right now. Brandon was too busy trying to avoid Icy and Stormy.

When he saw Stella being guarded, he turned red. He got his sword, and slashed all of the replicas. He soon carried Stella. But he tripped over his shoes since they were untied. Stella was gone from his arms, and the Trix took her.

"Before we leave, Stella has to say something," Icy replied. Brandon looked up, and tried to get up, but he kept on failing. "Stormy, go after him." She nodded, and she pressed her foot on Brandon's back.

"NO! Don't hurt Brandon! You can get me, but please don't hurt Brandon! I love him and I don't want him to be hurt!" Stella shouted.

"Stormy, do the opposite," Icy said. She laughed, and a giant electric ball appeared in Stormy's hands. She floated in the air, and she was aiming at Brandon. His sword was in his hand; his grip on it was strong.

"BRANDON!" Stella shouted. Brandon looked up, and closed his eyes.

"Just hit him already! Once you hit him, let's go!" Icy shouted. Stormy nodded, and he attacked Brandon. But it wasn't Brandon.

"BRANDON!" Stella shouted. But then, the Trix and Stella disappeared. Suddenly, the Winx and the Specialists went out. The girls cried, and the Specialists gasped. They saw lifeless on the floor.

"Oh no…who killed Phillip?" Flora said. But when they looked at Brandon, they saw the sword.

"Did…Brandon did this?" Nabu asked slowly while walking in front of Brandon.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Do you think they'll blame Brandon for killing Phillip? I wonder what's going to happen! Please review and tell me what you think of this short chapter!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Affliction**

**Phillip's P.O.V (Before he got hit)**

There's the club! I could see those three witches holding Stella in the air. Brandon…he's getting up. I need to run! I started to run as fast as I could. I was so close. Oh no…that witch is going to kill Brandon! I need to risk my life before he could really get killed.

Why did I chose this path? Why did I chose the path to make danger happen? This is all my fault...this shouldn't happen. It's all my fault. Why did I picked this path? I'm almost there...I can feel the affliction inside of me already. Even though I'm not hurt, I still feel it. I don't know why, but I know I'm going to die.

Well, this is what I get for disrespecting Stella. I'm getting closer. Three…Stella could see me. Two…I push Brandon away from that evil and ugly witch. Three…I'm hit. Goodbye, world.

* * *

><p>"Let me go! What do you want from me? I didn't even do anything to you!" hopeless Stella shouted. She was tied in a dark forest, where no one could find her. The Trix were just laughing and pointing at her. She was completely hopeless.<p>

"I don't think that can happen. What we want from you is your power. We just want your power, and we'll turn you into a mortal. After that, we'll set you free with your dead friend," Icy said while laughing.

"You killed Phillip! I could see him running as fast as he could just to push Brandon away. But Stormy had to blast him! It's your entire fault!" Stella shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up okay?" Darcy said while using one of her spells. "The more you talk, the more we'll hurt you. Now, give us your powers and we'll set you free." Stella shook her head.

"I don't have my powers!" Stella shouted. Complete silence took over the forest. Stella's echoes grew. Stormy, Icy, and Darcy were completely shocked.

"What do you mean by you don't have your powers? You must have them, you pixie!" Stormy shouted. She then used one of her electric spells, and it attacked Stella. She coughed.

"So, Ms. Griffin didn't tell you?" Stella asked.

"Tell us what?" Icy shouted. Stella smiled and laughed.

"Once a fairy gives birth, her powers go on one of her children. So, I don't have my powers," Stella said. All of them were shocked. They had didn't know that once a fairy gives birth, her powers go off to her offspring.

"But who has your powers?" Darcy asked. Stella smiled and shook her head.

"No matter what, I'm not telling you. It can be a girl or a boy, but I can't tell you. It's unpredictable. No one knows. Once his or her power sets off, you'll know," Stella said.

"Well then, we don't need you! We just need your kids and we'll rip whoever's body to get the power out. Thanks for telling us," Icy said. She then snapped her fingers, and Stella fell on the ground.

"You'll be finding your own way," Stormy said. The rest of them laughed, and flew off. Stella stood up, and smiled.

One thing that the Trix didn't know was that…

…was that Stella had lied. But one thing is, what about her children's safety?

"I know that Brandon can save them. I need to contact Bloom and the rest to know." Stella said to herself. She looked up at the sun. "In Solaria, there are a few lifesavers that could save anyone's life. I think there is still some more left. But I don't know if it could work on mortals."

Stella sighed, and looked down. She then transformed, and flew where she could see the sun. She then opened her eyes, and saw the sun. She transformed back to normal, and casts a spell. There was a sun camera or something, and it was in front of her. Stella smiled and pretended that everything is okay.

"Whoever gets this, I need to tell you something. Aurora and Samson are endangered. The Trix are coming after them. Please let Brandon and the others know this. I'm completely fine. Just make sure that everyone there is okay. Especially…Phillip. Tell the kids I love them. Also…Brandon." Stella said. She snapped her fingers, and it was done recording. The sun cam went into Stella's hands.

She slowly closed her eyes, and whispered her message. "Please send it to one of the Winx or the Specialist members." Then, Stella opened her eyes and let the sun cam free like a bird. She looked at the sun, and sighed.

"I don't know where I am, but I think I should pay someone a visit."

* * *

><p>Brandon had gone up, and he saw the others looking at him. He didn't know why they were looking at him like that. But when he turned around, he saw Phillip lifeless on the body. Bloom got out her phone, and called someone. Brandon didn't know who she was calling.<p>

"What happened? What happened to Phillip? Where's Stella?" Brandon asked while falling into the ground. There was no one who hadn't helped him to get up. Brandon was really confused right now.

"Why did you kill Phillip? He's dead!" Musa shouted.

"Me? I didn't even kill Phillip! The Trix came and I tried to save Stella! Stormy was about to hit me! Before she hits me, I felt a push on me! And maybe Phillip even saved my life!" Brandon shouted. Everyone was silent.

"Hello? A friend of ours got hit…I don't know how! Where? At the bar in Gardenia. No…the one in the Gardenia Streets. Yes…Okay, thanks." Bloom said in the phone. She hanged up and looked at the others.

"So…what happened?" Tecna asked.

"The ambulance is coming fast right now. Get Phillip off the floor and bring him to the side," Bloom said. All of them nodded. The Specialists carried Phillip, and laid him near the sidewalk.

"So maybe Stella got captured by the Winx. But where is she now?" Layla asked. She was trying to comfort Brandon.

"I don't know…I'm just worried about her. I want to know if she's safe or not." Brandon said while clenching his fists.

After a while, the ambulance came. They carried Phillip into the car. Bloom and Flora had gone with him so someone could be there for him. The rest were sitting outside of the club thinking of Stella. Suddenly, Timmy got up and pointed at something.

"Hey! What's that?" Timmy shouted. Everyone got up and they could see a flash of light coming. All of them moved near the wall.

"It looks like a sun cam…I think it's from Stella," Tecna said. The sun cam went down, and there was a video of Stella in a safe place. Brandon smiled.

"_Whoever gets this, I need to tell you something. Aurora and Samson are endangered. The Trix are coming after them. Please let Brandon and the others know this. I'm completely fine. Just make sure that everyone there is okay. Especially…Phillip. Tell the kids I love them. Also…Brandon."_

After that, the sun cam went off. The light disappeared into the darkness. Brandon went near the spot where the sun cam was placed, and cried.

"Stella…where did you go? I need to be with you…now." Brandon said. Riven came up, and tapped him in the shoulder.

"We need to check on the kids. The Trix are going after him Brandon. Now, do you want your kids to be killed now?" Riven asked.

Brandon shook his head.

"Then, we need to go home right now and fast. Come on," Riven said. Brandon got up.

"Don't worry about getting a ride. I've got our ride," Musa said. All of them nodded, and Musa used her flute and it transformed them back home.

There wasn't anyone home yet. Brandon worried about the babysitter. He quickly went to the house, and opened the door. He saw the babysitter sitting down reading. Brandon smiled since the babysitter was safe.

"Oh…you can go now," Brandon said. She got up, and she turned around. She smiled.

"Why hello…Brandon!" she said. She snapped her fingers, and it was Darcy. "You're probably wondering where your 'babysitter.' is She's safe somewhere else." Darcy made a trap and all of them were stuck in a dark purple trap.

"Let us go!" Layla shouted.

"I'm not afraid that can't happen," Darcy said. She laughed. Icy and Stormy came downstairs while holding the kids. They smiled and laughed.

"Hello. We just stopped by to get our power we wanted. Anyways, we'll see you later. Oh, you won't see your kids though." Icy said. All of them laughed. Soon, darkness occurred.

"Who dares to get my power? You had no rights to get the thing I wanted," a dark voice said. Everyone was getting scared.

"It's Grim! Run Trix!" Stormy shouted. They soon to fly, but the house turned into darkness. Steps soon came. Everyone was getting scared.

"There's no time for hide and go seek. Why do you have these kids in your hands?" Grim asked.

"Because they have the power we wanted!" Darcy shouted. Grim sighed, and turned her into stone. He turned around to see everyone who was in the cage.

"The only thing you could do is watch us. If I hear a word from you, everything we'll be destroyed," he said. All of them nodded. He soon looked at Icy and Stormy.

"What do you want from us? You used us and we don't like it if someone uses us!" Stormy shouted. Grim laughed.

"After you checked on that guy, I was going to give you your power. But it looks like you didn't want it," he said.

"What? You could have given us a warning or something!" Icy shouted. Grim laughed.

"Why should I do that? I thought you three witches are responsible and they know what to do. But not you three. It looks like I should have picked another witch," Grim said. Icy turned red instead of cold blue and white.

"This is our plan Grim! We didn't want to tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise for you. Since you're a great boss and all, we did this for you. So have your power!" Icy said happily.

Samson and Aurora tried to struggle, but Stormy and Icy's grip was terribly strong.

"Let me go you ugly girl!" Samson said while biting Stormy. Aurora did the same thing, and they soon ran away from them.

"Hey!" Icy shouted. She soon tried to run, but Grim stopped her. He used a spell, and the both of them turned into black butterflies.

"NO!" Brandon shouted. Grim turned around, and laughed. He could see that Brandon had broken his promise to Grim.

"Looks like you broke the promise, Brandon," he said. He then went to them, and laughed. "Any last words before all of you guys get killed?"

"Let them go!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Downfall**

_ "NO!" Brandon shouted. Grim turned around, and laughed. He could see that Brandon had broken his promise to Grim._

_ "Looks like you broke the promise, Brandon," he said. He then went to them, and laughed. "Any last words before all of you guys get killed?"_

_ "Let them go!"_

Everyone turned around to see who had said that. It was Bloom and Flora. But what happened with Phillip? Who's watching him?

"Bloom! You should stay at the hospital watching Phillip!" Sky shouted. Also Helia, had said the same thing.

"The nurses are taking care of him. Do you want us to miss the moment where all of you guys get injured? No!" Flora shouted. She transformed to her Believix. Also Bloom. Both of them used their powers to break the cage. Grim was doing nothing, but only watching. The Trix were also doing the same thing too.

Bloom threw out the swords that the Specialists used for battaling once they were young. They missed how they used it to battle. The Specialists, were reunited. The problem is, what about Samson and Aurora?

"Bella...do you have your mirror?" Layla asked. Aurora nodded and took out the mirror from her pocket.

"Sure I do! I always keep it with me," she happily said. Layla smiled then she sighed.

"We're going to fight. I want you to stay behind me and use that mirror. I know that there's some special magic inside. Just run, with me," Layla said. She smiled then jumped.

"Layla, what do you think you're doing? You're going to get my child killed!" Brandon shouted while going in front of them.

"Trust me Brandon, I know what I'm doing," she said. Brandon sighed, then he moved aside. Layla and Aurora then ran to Darcy. She was laughing and snapped her fingers to make a dark orb hit the both of them.

But the mirror blocked it, and it went inside the mirror. Everyone saw this, and they were shocked. Aurora then pressed a button on the mirror, and it exactly went straight to hit Darcy. She went on the floor, and fainted by her own spell. Layla was shocked, and she soon gave a high five to Aurora.

"Sam, do you have your sword?" Helia asked. He shook his head.

"The sword I have is in my room. And I have no idea where is my room since these bullies came!" he replied. Helia laughed.

"Flora, can you try to use a spell and make his sword come?" Helia shouted. She smiled and nodded. She snapped, then a sword appeared in Samson's hand.

"Wow! Are you like a...fairy?" he asked. Flora just nodded slowly. "I knew fairies were real!" Helia then grabbed his hand, and they soon ran. Brandon was too busy battaling Stormy. Sky and Riven were also helping him. The rest were battaling Grim.

"Grim, what do you want from us?" Musa shouted. He soon laughed.

"Have you seen Stella? She's so gorgeous. I just want to be with her," he replied while blocking Musa's spell.

"Do you know that she's engaged?" Tecna shouted and used a spell. He blocked it.

"Or that's what you think," he snapped. All of them heard it, and they soon stopped battaling. Grim used a spell, and they saw Stella sitting alone in a sunset. Brandon quickly ran and looked at it.

"Stella?" he said quietly.

_"It seems so relaxing here. The opposite thing I've been through the whole day. Phillip saved my life...I just don't think I can go through this. I'm just going to abandon everything...even my engagement," Stella said quietly. She then got up, and walked to the sun. _

The picture of Stella soon disappeared, and Grim grinned. Everyone was suprised of Stella's choice. Would she actually leave? Brandon was too shocked and suprised to speak. The others remained silent.

"So, is that what you think? Would you actually think she would marry you and everyone would have a happy life? No, you were wrong. I wonder where is Stella now," Grim replied.

"Where's my mommy? This is a lie!" Aurora shouted while climbing into his cape. He tried to take her off, but she was too fast. Samson then joined her and they were inside Grim's clothes. He soon moved a lot.

"Get off of me you little brats!" Grim shouted. But they still hadn't get off of Grim. He was getting irritated. While he was getting distracted, Brandon got his sword, and pierced his body. He hoped that he hadn't killed his kids.

But the reason why Brandon had to do it was because it could be over. Grim's eyes then widened open, and he fainted. Brandon was hoping that hids kids were still alive.

"You..." Grim said with anger. "Will get paid." His eyes then closed, and he disappeared. Samson and Aurora were on the floor sitting down. Brandon carried the both of his kids, and everyone was cheering. The Trix were angry, but they had disappeared also. Everything came back, even their old house. The babysitter came downstairs. She looked confused.

"Sorry sir, I just had a creepy dream." She said. All of them laughed, and Brandon paid her. She then waved goodbye, and she left. Brandon was still worrying about Stella and where she is.

"Brandon...I know that Stella may not be here, but that is a lie. I could feel it. If she would say that, you would be in a fight. So Grim was only lying to you. But the good thing is that he's gone." Bloom replied. Brandon nodded.

"Thanks Bloom...before we could do something else, we need to sleep first." He said. Bloom nodded, and everyone went to their rooms and slept. This time, Aurora and Samson were sleeping with Brandon. All of them drifted off to sleep, worrying about Stella.

**With Stella**

"Stella, you know that you have to marry someone royalty! You can't just marry someone who isn't royalty!" King Radius shouted. He was really strict about who Stella marries.

"Then make him prince consort daddy! You know how much I love him! I came here to tell you this, and now you're bringing a fight? Why do you have to be so strict about who I marry?" Stella shouted back. King Radius nodded.

"Stella, when you used to be young, I would always get what you want! But this time, I can't get what you want. Making him prince consort isn't that easy. I'm not the only one who could make those ideas. The royal Decision Makers get to decide if it's a good idea. And they do not like knights and squires from Eraklyon. So, don't try to convince me. Convince them!" he shouted. Within that, he left.

Stella felt bad what she had said about her father. It looks like they got into a fight. A big one. Stella just walked around Solaria, in her gown that she had dressed before talking to her father. It was an orange gown with pink straps that touches the floor. Stella sighed, and sat on a rock. A Solaian knight came.

"Princess Stella, are you alright?" he asked. Stella looked up, and saw his eyes. He had hazel eyes, and gorgeous brown hair. His hair shape looked very different from Brandon though. He removed his helmet, and showed his fabolous hairstyle. He had a Whine-mo E-mo hairstyle.

"Oh...yes." She said while looking at him.

"I'm Patrick. Is there anything wrong? I could cheer you up," he said. Stella smiled and moved aside so he could sit next to her.

"Well...my father told me about the royal Decion Makers. I want to be with someone...but I can't. They get to decide if I could be with him or not," Stella replied. Patrick smiled and hold her hands.

"My father is the head of the Royal Decision Makers. I could try to convince him. Since my mother is a good convincer, I got her talent. I can easily convince him. So don't worry Princess Stella," Patrick replied.

_He looks so...charming. He reminds me of Brandon. He's just so... _Stella thought. She was now falling in love with a new guy even though she is engaged. Stella didn't want to tell him the whole story.

"Thank you...Patrick," she said. She then got up, and walked away. But Patrick had called her name.

"Princess...maybe we could talk later on. What about tomorrow after you eat breakfast? We could meet here at the same time," he said. Stella smiled, and nodded. She soon walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: You and I by Brandon**

After Stella was done eating breakfast, she was heading to the place where she had meant Patrick on the previous day. She already saw Patrick sitting on the rock with a white horse with him. He turned around and smiled when he saw Stella. She was wearing a dress that was similar to Sleeping Beauty's.

"Hello Princess Stella. I brought a horse so we could go around Solaria. There's no need for me to have a horse," Patrick said. Stella smiled and walked closer to the horse. She was embracing the horse.

"Is it a boy or a girl Patrick?" Stella asked.

"It's a boy. I named him Butterscotch since it is my favorite snack to eat," he replied. Stella laughed. Butterscotch had blue eyes with long milky white hair.

"He's adorable Patrick," Stella said while smiling. When Stella walked away she giggled and saw Butterscotch's tail up.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for Butterscotch acting like this. He always loves it when a pretty girl like you touches him," Patrick replied. Stella laughed and went on the horse.

When Butterscotch, Patrick, and Stella were walking, they were soon talking about what Stella needed help on. Stella was missing Brandon now; she needed him more than ever.

"Well Patrick, I had a family, and then this beastly man came and ruined my life. I came back to Solaria to tell my father that I was engaged. He didn't allow me to marry the man who I love, so I couldn't marry him. I was depressed, and I meant you," Stella said slowly.

They were at the Solarian pond looking at their reflection of the water. Patrick sighed when he heard the words _engaged _and _love_.

"Is he an Eraklyon squire or knight?" Patrick asked. He looked at Stella, and she nodded. "Well, my Royal Decision Makers also doesn't like Eraklyon squires and knights since they think they are better than the Solarian ones."

Stella sighed. "Do you think they'll let me marry him?" Stella asked. Patrick sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know Princess. But I think that they'll let you marry him since you are the princess of Solaria. So don't worry, I'll be there to let you be with the one who you love." Patrick replied. Stella sighed and got off of Butterscotch.

She holds Patrick's hands, and hugged him. She was really grateful that someone could help her to be with the one who she loves. Stella was really lucky.

"Thank you so much Patrick. I owe you so much. Is there anything in return for doing this really appreciated favor?" Stella asked.

"Well…there isn't. But if you want to, I would kind of…want to be the commander of the Solarian knights. I'm a good knight, and I think it's possible for me to do it Princess," Patrick replied. "But the Royal Decision makers aren't the only ones who could decide on everything. You could Princess. And I think I know another way for you to marry him."

"Oh, I'll do that in a jiffy. Don't worry," Stella said while breaking the hug. "And what is this way? Could you please tell me Patrick?"

"Well, the other way is that you could cancel some rules in the Solarian Rule Book. Cancel Rule sixty four, which is; _do not let the Royal Decision Makers decide on everything_. Also cancel rule; _let the Princess/Prince marry whoever she wants to marry_."

Stella smiled and went on Butterscotch. "Thank you so much for telling me this. Now come on Butterscotch, we're going to get home and cancel those rules." Patrick shook his head.

"Princess Stella, you can't cancel the rules. Only the Royal Decision Makers and the Queen could cancel the rules. The Royal Decision Makers had forbidden King Radius to cancel any rule. So, only your mother could forbid any rule." Stella smiled.

"Oh, then I can go find my mother. Thank you so much Patrick. You know, I'll let you meet my family and my other friends. You are very appreciated to me." Stella smiled at Patrick. He grinned.

"No, thank you. If I couldn't meet you, none of my dreams could come true. Thank you so much Princess," Patrick said. Stella smiled, and Patrick went on Butterscotch. He was behind Stella, and they soon were heading back at the Solarian Palace.

When it was daytime at Gardenia, the kids were at school. The Winx and the Specialists were downstairs while Brandon was in his room writing something. What was he writing? He was writing a poem for Stella when they get married.

_This poem isn't good! I can't even rhyme! Well, at least Layla and Helia gave me some tips for making poems. I don't know if this is good. Hey, you know I could make this to a song…eh, I don't know. _Brandon thought. Brandon went to read it again. This is what he has so far;

_You and I  
>by Brandon<em>

_Hi  
>Girl you just caught my eye<br>thought I should give it try  
>and get your name &amp; your number<br>go grab some lunch & eat cucumbers  
>WHY, DID I SAY THAT?<br>I don't know why.  
>But you're smiling' &amp; it's something' I like<br>on your face, yeah it suits you  
>Girl we connect like we have Bluetooth<em>

_I don't know why  
>I'm drawn to you<br>could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
>And this is all based on a lucky chance<br>that you would rather add then subtract_

_You & I  
>could be like sonny &amp; Cher<br>honey & bears  
>you &amp; I<br>could be like Aladdin & jasmine  
>let's make it happen<em>

_La La_

_Hey  
>how've you been?<br>I know that it's been awhile.  
>Are you tired cause you've been on my mind<br>running' thousand & thousands of miles  
>Sorry, I know that line's outta style<br>But you  
>You look so beautiful on this starry night<br>Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes & your smile  
>I'm captivated<br>Your beauty is timeless never outdated_

_I don't know why  
>I'm drawn to you<br>could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
>And this is all based on a lucky chance<br>that you would rather add then subtract_

_Stell,  
>it's been 5 years since that special day<br>when I first saw you in a while  
>I guess it's safe to say<em>

_Let me say  
>you look beautiful on our wedding day<em>

Brandon placed down the poem, and put his hands on his forehead. He then heard a knock on his door, and he saw Bloom opening the door. She had a sandwich and water in her hands.

"Brandon, you didn't eat lunch yet. I got you some food for you to eat. What were you working on? Are you busy or something?" Bloom asked. Brandon turned around.

Bloom walked to Brandon and placed the food in the studying table. She then saw a piece of paper on the table. She quickly snatched it away and read it before Brandon could stop her.

"Bloom, give it back! You didn't even ask!" Brandon shouted. She quickly ran away from him, and read the paper. He stopped so he wouldn't start a fight with his fiancé's best friend.

After a couple of minutes of her reading, she smiled. She removed the paper from her face, and Brandon saw tears from her face. He smiled and got the piece of paper away from her.

"Well, what do you think of it? Isn't it bad and sickish right?" Brandon asked. He was waiting for an answer from Bloom. She shook her head and she had a huge grin on her face.

"It's beautiful Brandon! Are you supposed to give this to Stella? Or is this on the day when you get married? Please tell me!" Bloom shouted while smiling. Brandon just sighed.

"This is a poem I made for Stella. I'm still thinking of it as a song or a poem. I don't know. And thank you, I don't know if it's good enough for Stella though," Brandon replied. She smiled.

"She'll love it; trust me. And I think it should be a song, singed by you. She'll know how much you miss her and how much you love her," Bloom replied. Brandon just nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Bloom, that's a really nice thing to say," Brandon replied. Bloom nodded and smiled. She went near the door and took another look at the room and at Brandon. She sighed.

"You're welcome Brandon. Anyways, make sure you eat that. I made it especially for you. Now come on, you should try to make a song. And one more thing, go ask Musa for help so she could help you," Bloom replied. She smiled, and closed the door.

Brandon just looked at the window, wondering where Stella could be and how was she doing. She then heard a sound, and he looked around. He saw a red light. He smiled and saw a close friend before.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Yellow Note**

**Hello guys, thanks for reviewing. There are only a few chapters left, and so far, this is my longest story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. I don't think there will be a sequel to this. But when I finish my two other stories, I'll think about it. I'll even make a poll for this thingy. Anyways, thanks for reading my stories. Everyone who had reviewed my on my stories, supported me very much. When I start making my first novel, I'll probably…leave fan fiction. I don't know, but let's hope I won't leave fan fiction. Thanks for supporting me. **

**Chapter 26: Returning Back**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

It's been more than a month since I haven't seen Stella. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. We didn't even get to plan our wedding. I don't know why, but I think Stella gave hope on me. Will she ever come back to me? I guess not…I could tell she gave up on me. Five years of me being without Stella is a complete torture. I just wonder why Stella gave up on me. Phillip died, and even Stella wasn't there for him. I wonder why Stella never came back. Did she fall in love with some other man? I think so… Someone was knocking on the door. I went up from my bed, and I saw Bloom with a box in her hands. She came inside my room, and placed it on my bed.

"It's from someone who I don't know. I think it's better for you to open it for yourself. If you're looking for me, I'm cooking lunch for the kids," Bloom said. She walked out of my room. I closed the door, and walked to my bed.

I wonder who this is from. Probably some friend back at Eraklyon. I opened the package, and I see a tuxedo. My eyebrow rose, and I saw a yellow note with beautiful handwriting. I was really confused. There wasn't any address or something from the person who sent it, which was weird. I picked up the note, and read it.

_Dear Brandon, _

_You're probably wondering where I am, and what I'm doing. What I'm doing, is trying to get the both of us married. My father had forbidden me to go at Gardenia. I only had free time, so I wrote this letter just for you. Our love is still alive, so don't worry about me. With some help of a special friend, we get to be together. I'll be seeing you at Solaria…tomorrow. _

_From,_

_Stella_

My eyes widened. Am I able to see the one who I love? I quickly dropped the note. I opened my window, and I shouted like I was some crazy man. The doors opened, and people were looking at me about why I was shouting. I was just too happy…I get to see Stella…again.

"YES! She came back for me! She didn't even gave up on me!" I shouted. The door opened. Everyone was looking at me like I was some crazy man. It was everyone, even my kids. I was happy that Stella finally sent me a note to me. I was really happy—I was a really happy man.

"Brandon, will you tell me about who is this 'she?'" Sky asked. I threw the note at him, and he grabbed it. He was reading it, while the others were also reading. Sky dropped the note, while he walked up to me. "Congratulations Brandon. I'm happy that you get to see Stella again."

"Brandon, did you even read the P.S. part?" Musa asked. I quickly turned my head around. There's a "P.S." part? I quickly snatched the note from the floor, and I read the P.S. part.

_P.S._

_Don't forget that I love the kids and the others. I especially love you Brandon. I hope you could come to Solaria tomorrow…for our wedding. _

I smiled with joy; I can't wait to see Stella. We can have a third child…and live happily ever after. But I am sorry that Phillip died, and he can't be there for Stella.

**At Solaria (Stella's P.O.V)**

The last day of the preparations is today. In the wedding, I'll be canceling the rules. My mother said I can still, and for good sake everyone is here for my wedding. Guests are sleeping in today at Solaria. I'm just so happy…it's all because of Patrick. He did confess his feelings, but he knew I was getting married. I felt sorry for him, but I just gave what he granted. Luckily, he'll be one of the "boys" who'll get the bouquet of flowers when I throw them up in the air. I have sent Musa a mail, and she knows everything. I gave her a mail, and she's singing the songs. I sent everyone a mail, except for Brandon. I wanted it to be a surprise so he could be really happy.

I'm proud of myself making my own man happy. Tomorrow is going to be the day where I get to say "I do." I had practiced saying that to myself for the past weeks. At least my father is happy that I'm getting married. My mother made him prince consort, and I am really happy for that happening. I'm so happy that everything is happening so fast…I just hope that everyone in the whole Magic Dimension is coming. Enemies, friends, cousins, grandparents, I don't care, will at least be there. I guess it's going to be the biggest event…that's what I think. Everything will happen tomorrow.

_Just relax Stella…take a quick sleep, and you'll be seeing what happens tomorrow. _

_You'll see everyone who you love. _

_Maybe everyone in the whole magic Dimension will be waiting for you saying those two words. _

_Don't worry about tomorrow, worry about the ones who you love. _

_The ones who you love, will be there for you, and will be there to love you. _

**Thanks for reading this quick/short chapter. And I have a question, please review and ****tell me what I should do for Stella and Brandon's wedding****. I might pick yours…or I'll make it up. But please review and tell me so!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Time**

**Hi, sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm going to do some surprises or something. Thanks for reviewing, and here's the story! :D**

**Chapter 27: ****Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

I'm sitting down, drinking tea that my servant had prepared. Others were working on my wedding...and Brandon's. I should be really thankful for them doing it. Right now, Bloom and my mother are helping me with my dress. It was a simple ball gown, and all Solarian brides would have to wear those. Mine was quite...beautiful. It had yellow stars on the bottom, and a white strap with light yellow flowers on the strap. I was wearing light yellow gloves. My mom was working on my make up, while Bloom was doing my hair. Bloom smiled at me, and brought me the mirror.

"I'm done with your hairstyle Stella," she said. She showed me the mirror, and I looked at myself. It was a side bun up do. The yellow stars on the hair tie were noticeable. I smiled, and hugged Bloom. "Wait Stella, don't hug me or your gown will be ruined!" All of us laughed, and I smiled. Bloom was one of the bridesmaid, so she was wearing a blue bridesmaid gown with a pink heart at the side of her waist. Her hair was down.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me with my appearance," I said to my mother and Bloom. They smiled and someone knocked on the door. Bloom opened the door, and it was a Solarian servant with a piece of paper in his hands. He bowed, and left. Bloom handed me the piece of paper and I soon read it.

**_Solarian Special Wedding Guests_**

_Solaria's Officiant_

_Professor Avalon_

_Solarian Royal Bride_

_Princess Stella of Solaria_

_Solarian Groom_

_Prince Consort Brandon of Eraklyon_

_Solarian Maid of Honor_

_Princess Bloom of Domino_

_Solarian Best Man_

_Prince Sky of Eraklyon_

_Solarian Bridesmaids_

_Princess Bloom of Domino  
>Flora of Linphea<br>Musa of Melody  
>Princess Tecna of Zenith<br>Princess Layla of Andros_

_Solarian Groomsmen_

_Prince Sky of Eraklyon  
><em>_Helia of Linphea  
>Riven of Melody<br>Timmy of Zenith  
>Nabu of Andros<em>

_Solarian __Flower girls_

_Aurora Bella of Solaria  
><em>_Chloe Anne of Eraklyon_

_Solarian Ring Bearer_

_Samson of Eraklyon_

_Royal Solarian Mother and Father of Bride_

_Queen Luna of Solaria  
>King Radius of Solaria<em>

_Some Guests of Annual Solarian Wedding:_

_King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eraklyon  
>King Oritel and Queen Mariam of Domino<br>__Princess Galatea_

I placed the piece of paper on the ground, and I smiled. But I wondered why Sky and Bloom's name are on their twice. But I remembered a reason. Since they were so close friends of ours, they could be in their twice. I smiled at my mother and Bloom, and they smiled back.

"That's sure lots of names," I said. Both of them laughed.

"It's because we want you to have the best wedding ever Stell," my mother said. I smiled, and I got up. The door opened, and I walked to the door. I opened it, and it was King Radius. He smiled and walked inside.

"Well, look at these beautiful young ladies," he said. All of us giggled, and he went to my mother, and kissed her hand. I soon felt some goosebumps, because I've never seen my parents doing something...

"Well, the wedding's music is going to start in less than two minutes, so you guys should get ready. Queen Luna, you should be with Brandon. He's waiting in his room right now," my father said. Wait...Brandon is here now? I want to see him!

"Can I see Brandon Daddy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not until you go inside the chapel. Now, I'm going to stay with you so we could take the steps. Anyways, I'll be in the bathroom. I'll be right back," he said. My mother and my daddy left the room, and Bloom was the only one with me.

"I guess I have to leave also. I'll see you later Stella," Bloom said. I sighed, and everyone left, leaving me here.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I'm at the altar in the chapel, standing waiting to see my gorgeous and beautiful Stella. Today is the day, where I get married to the one who I love, forever and ever. I just want to see how beautiful Stella is. This place is so huge...even the whole Magic Dimension can fit here. It's like...the size of Domino, which is the biggest realm. I see Bloom and Sky walking into the chapel's entrance. Bloom was holding onto Sky, and they were smiling. Flora and Helia then came, and they went with Bloom and Sky. They were on the sides of the chapel. After Layla came, my little Aurora came throwing flowers on the floor. I smiled, and Sky was right beside me. He smiled too. Then, Stella came while holding onto her father's arm. Wow...look at Stella, she's so beautiful, gorgeous, shines on all sunlight and moonlight, I just can't stop thinking about her. Stella was walking on the red carpet, with her father. Stella then arrived, and she was with me in the altar. I took her hand, and kissed it. She blushed, and we faced the officiant. Professor Avalon was here, and he volunteered himself to be the officiant.

"Welcome to the Solarian Annual Wedding of Princess Stella of Solaria and Prince Consort Brandon. We would like to say thank you to everyone who came here to this beautiful wedding," Professor Avalon said. There was a pink bouquet of roses in the middle. "The story of Prince Consort Brandon and Princess Stella of Solaria started off Brandon pretending to be Prince Sky, just to protect Prince Sky from an evil enemy. Princess Stella of Solaria then soon fell in love, and they started to be together. But when Diaspro of Eraklyon told their identities, Stella was heartbroken, and she had decided to not see Brandon. But she couldn't, and they soon were back together."

I looked at Stella, and she looked puzzled or something. She looked sick, but I think she was just sick because of the story. Maybe she felt embarrassed about it or something. But I'm not going to let her feel like that. I grabbed her hand, and she didn't look at me. Is she okay or something? I hope she is. If she doesn't feel good or something, I have to tell everyone at the wedding to stop it. If Stella doesn't feel good, then I have to make that choice. I saw Stella got up while Professor Avalon was talking, and she soon went on the red carpet. Is she okay? I got up, and grabbed her hand. I hope...that Stella is okay or something.

"Stella, are you alright?" I shouted. She didn't turned around. She just stopped, and fell on the ground. What happened to Stella? Is she alright? "Somebody help!" I shouted while carrying Stella. I ran out of the chapel while Stella in my hands, while the chapel was full of gasps. I brought her to the limo, and we drove to the hospital. Oh great, our honeymoon and all is ruined, but what happened to Stella? Is she alright? How can I show her the song I made?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it looks like something happened to Stella. Do you think she'll make it? Please review and tell me what you think about it. I'll update either on Monday or Sunday! <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Five Years**

**Hello guys, this is the last chapter, and my longest story. I'm going to have a new story coming up soon, and I hope you can read it later on. Thank you to everyone who had read this story, you guys supported me a lot. I don't think that there's going to be a sequel, sadly. I'm going to finish either Enemies at the Start or Disney Princesses and continue on with my new story. **

**Stella's P.O.V**

I felt like so many eyes were looking at me. I just can't open my eyes right now. Do you think they are the people of Solaria who are looking at me on the ground? Or do you think it's the Winx and the Specialists? Oh gosh, this is just a bad day. I felt a warm touch begging me to open my eyes, which I won't.

"Come on Stella, please wake up. I know you're still there, please don't play a game," that soft voice said. I can't help, but to smile. The warm touch soon lets go of my hands, which made my smile disappear. "Doc, Princess Stella is alive!" I opened my eyes, and yes, I saw so many eyes looking at me.

"Uh…why are so many eyes looking at me?" I moaned. Everyone smiled, and I heard cheering. It was the Winx, Specialists, my parents, and a few nurses. I finally got up, and I saw cameras looking at me. Is this being filmed? If it is, this is some paparazzi! Why are people stalking me after I fainted?

"Princess Stella," a voice said. I turned around, and I saw my doctor, the one who was there for me since I was just born. "The reason why you fainted is because you drank something, which ruined your wedding. But luckily the certain drink wasn't that effective, so you're okay." I smiled.

"Oh thank you! Please don't tell me that I'm wearing a plain gown!" I said while covering my eyes. I looked down at my dress, and it was true—I was wearing that plain gown. I snapped, and I was wearing my wedding gown. "Now can we get this wedding started?" Everyone laughed, and we soon left the hospital.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I just hope Stella is okay…the doctor told us that something she drank made her feel dizzy. Queen Luna told me that she drank the tea, and it probably made her dizzy. But King Radius said that he'll execute the one who poisoned the drink. Since everyone was so devastated, they wanted to see who Stella was. So, they set up a camera in Stella's room. Everyone was looking at Stella.

"Come on Stella, please wake up. I know you're still there, please don't play a game," I said. I was really worried about Stella. Wait…I saw a smile on Stella's face! She must be alive! "Doc, Princess Stella is alive!" Then, everyone was surprised and happy.

"Uh…why are so many eyes looking at me?" Stella moaned. Everyone laughed, and then the doctor came. He's going to explain the thing about Stella now, which she should know about.

"Princess Stella the reason why you fainted is because you drank something, which ruined your wedding. But luckily the certain drink wasn't that effective, so you're okay," he said. I saw a smile on Stella's face.

"Oh thank you! Please don't tell me that I'm wearing a plain gown!" she said. She looked down at her dress, and saw what she was wearing. "Now can we get this wedding started?" Everyone laughed, and we soon left the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are dearly sorry for Princess Stella's accident. There was some food poisoning. But anyways, we gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Prince Consort Brandon of Eraklyon and Princess Stella of Solaria. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Brandon of Eraklyon and Princess Stella of Solaria to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them," Avalon said.<p>

Many people were watching Stella and Brandon's wedding ceremony, in the biggest Solarian Chapel, which is the biggest chapel in the whole dimension. The doors were opened, and everyone could hear the sound of water from the fountains echoing inside. Birds flew inside, to see what was happening, and they were chirping. The sunlight was shining in the entrance of the Chapel.

"So welcome to one and all, which have traveled from near and far. Prince Consort Brandon and Princess Stella thank you for your presence here today and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married," he continued.

Many kids were crying, but they were quiet after ten seconds or so, since this was a very delight ceremony in the whole Dimension. Bella was quiet, she was with the Bridesmaids. Sam wasn't in the chapel yet, because he was the ring bearer. Bella had already sprinkled the flowers already, while the bridesmaids and groomsmen were waiting by, hearing and watching every moment.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life mates and partners," Avalon said.

You may think these words are boring, but these words are the most sacred words to the royal Solarian family. They were really sacred, but indeed they are being recorded right now by Patrick, Stella's friend who was there for her. Sadly Phillip could not see a thing, but she was always kept inside of everyone's heart.

"This speech is for Phillip, a friend who was always there for Princess Stella, but couldn't be at this moment since he died, by saving Prince Consort Brandon's life. If it wasn't for Phillip, Brandon wouldn't be here today. On January…" Avalon kept on talking, but Stella shed a tear and Brandon noticed it. Since he was talking to a HUGE crowd, Brandon whispered something to Stella.

"Are you alright Stella? If you're crying, we can stop this wedding and just have it at a personal place," Brandon whispered. Stella shook her head, and her make up wasn't ruined.

"No…it's just that I missed Phillip, and he should have been here," Stella whispered. Brandon sighed, and he couldn't do anything since tons of people were watching them.

"It's okay Stella, we'll talk about this later, if that's okay with you," Brandon said. Stella nodded, and they continued listening.

"…so therefore, Solaria will have a special holiday to honor Phillip, with a statue representing him. They had sent his bones, and his bones are under a monument, with a statue of him with the words that says, 'Stop trying to walk away. No you won't ever leave us behind.' This quote represents when Phillip sang a duet with Princess Bloom of Domino," he continued.

Stella and Brandon looked at each other, and smiled. Avalon then smiled, and he flipped a page of this book. The page he flipped on was the _Declaration of Indent_.

"Prince Consort Brandon of Eraklyon, will you take Princess Stella of Solaria, this woman to be your wedded wife?" Avalon asked with a loud voice.

"I do."

"Princess Stella of Solaria, will you take Prince Consort Brandon of Eraklyon, this man to be your wedded husband?" he asked with the same voice.

"I do."

"Will everyone please rise?" he asked. "Will you who are present here today, surround Casey and Serena in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

"We will."

"You may be seated." Everyone sat down, and the speech was soon getting closer to its end. "There are vows that the Royal Solarian Decision makers that had made will be spoken from the both of you." Avalon got a piece of ancient paper, and both Stella and Brandon read it.

"I, Stella/Brandon will take you Stella/Brandon, as my love, my life, and my constant partner. I will be there for you if you are struggling something, I will love you no matter what, and I will always be there for you. We will be the most happiest and beautiful couple in the whole Magic Dimension. I will love you forever, even though there were five years had separated us," both of them said. Everyone smiled, and there was tears coming from the Winx's faces and some other people.

"Before I ask for the rings, Prince Consort Brandon has something to show you Princess Stella," Avalon said. Brandon smiled, and he left the altar. He got a microphone from one of the people who were filming. The Royal Band of Solaria switched their instruments, and some were on the piano, drums, and guitar.

"This song, is for my soon to be wife, Princess Stella of Solaria. I made this song yesterday, after I received this tux from her. I would like to say thank you to everyone who was here in our wedding," Brandon said. Music then plays, and Brandon cleared his throat.

_Hi  
>Girl you just caught my eye<br>thought I should give it try  
>and get your name &amp; your number<br>go grab some lunch & eat cucumbers  
>WHY, DID I SAY THAT?<br>I don't know why.  
>But you're smiling' &amp; it's something' I like<br>on your face, yeah it suits you  
>Girl we connect like we have Bluetooth<em>

_I don't know why  
>I'm drawn to you<br>could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
>And this is all based on a lucky chance<br>that you would rather add then subtract_

_You & I  
>could be like sonny &amp; Cher<br>honey & bears  
>you &amp; I<br>could be like Aladdin & jasmine  
>let's make it happen<em>

_La La_

_Hey  
>how've you been?<br>I know that it's been awhile.  
>Are you tired cause you've been on my mind<br>running' thousand & thousands of miles  
>Sorry, I know that line's outta style<br>But you  
>You look so beautiful on this starry night<br>Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes & your smile  
>I'm captivated<br>Your beauty is timeless never outdated  
>I don't know why<br>I'm drawn to you  
>could you be the other one so we'd equal two?<br>And this is all based on a lucky chance  
>that you would rather add then subtract<em>

_Stell,  
>it's been 5 years since that special day<br>when I first saw you in a while  
>I guess it's safe to say<em>

After the band finished their music, and Brandon was done singing, everyone in the chapel had gone crazy, they were cheering and shouting. They loved the song, and Brandon's voice. Brandon gave the microphone back, and went back to the altar. Stella stared at Brandon, like she had seen something beautiful in her whole life. She smiled, and hugged Brandon.

"That was a beautiful song Brandon; would you sing that to me?" Avalon asked. Everyone in the chapel laughed, even people who hated laughter.

"Thank you Avalon, and sure, just visit my wife and I," Brandon said. Everyone awed, and Stella blushed. Avalon smiled, and he continued on his speech.

"May I have the rings from the Royal Ring Bearer?" he asked. Then, Samson came with rings in his hands. Stella smiled; she saw her son carrying precious items, while millions of people were watching him. When he gave the rings to Avalon, he went with the Specialists. Stella waved to him, and he waved back and went with the Specialists.

"Repeat after me, I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love to you, and this moment."

"I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love to you, and this moment," both of them said. Avalon smiled.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Avalon said happily. Brandon smiled, and kissed Stella, the sweetest, gorgeous, romantic, and powerful kiss he ever gave in his life.

Everyone smiled, they cheered. After they broke the kiss, both of them ran out of the chapel, but they stopped for a one more thing. Stella smiled, and saw all of her brooms maid pushing and shoving each other to get the bouquet of gorgeous flowers. Stella laughed, and threw it in the air.

Somehow, Riven just caught the bouquet even though he didn't even want it. The entire brooms maid turned around to see Riven, and they attacked him. Everyone laughed. Stella and Brandon went inside the limo that was reserved for the both of them. They happily left the chapel, and to the place they were sent to.

_Even though five years can separate you from the one who you love, there will always be chance when you can see the one who you love. But you just have to believe. Even though you don't know if you believe, you will always believe. _

_**The End of Five Years, the story that separated Stella and Brandon for so long, but happily they get to see each other once again. **_

**Epilogue: (Stella's P.O.V)**

_I'm really happy that I've been married to Brandon for five years, which made me an old woman. But I don't care, it only matters that I'm with my family, and the one who I love. I was at Solaria visiting my parents and all, and I looked at the monument of Phillip. My love was with me, and my three kids. Yes, I have three kids. Samson, who is the oldest, Aurora, the middle child, and Radius Jr. My father begged us to make our child named after him, and we did. I'm just happy that I had a fun life, my first fifteen years with my family in Solaria, my six years at Alfea, and the rest of the years of me alone, but after five years, I finally get to see the one who loved me, Brandon. _

_I'm really happy for who I am, and my life. _

**The End**


End file.
